All is fair in love and war
by Aluishus
Summary: [Last Chapter cries!] The break up you never see between Charlie and Linda! But it's not just our beloved captin who has problems there's allways the rest of the Ducks! Plus a Coach related surprise
1. one night of fun

Note: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any product, song, label of clothing etc.  
  
This takes place sometime after D3  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Linda tapped abruptly on Charlie's door. He probably forgot, AGAIN she thought to herself just like yesterday when their study date "slipped" his mind.  
  
Flash back to yesterday  
  
"It slipped my mind Linda" Charlie explained, "I had hockey practice. And you know that we have a big game on Saturday. The Ravens whipped our butts last game, so we have to practice."  
  
"Charlie," Linda said as calmly as possible (because they had this discussion before and frankly she was getting a little sick of it!) "I know that hockey is very important to you and it's essential for The Ducks to keep their "rep". But school is equally important. You don't know that hockey will end up being your future career." She braced herself for his usual rant.  
  
"Linda! That is not true. I am 100% certain that I will be playing hockey for the rest of my life. I love it! And I thought that would have gotten through to you by now."  
  
"Ok Charlie" she sighed. "Let's reschedule for tomorrow."  
  
Back to today  
  
Charlie came running down the hall. He then slid down Eden Hall's slick floors to face Linda. Out of breath he smiled and said, "I did not forget. See I am here right on schedule," he pointed to his watch "four thirty, on the dot"  
  
"You were supposed to be here at four fifteen, but I'll let it slid" she said as Charlie opened the door to his dorm room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Eden Hall's skating rink, another couple was debating. "Wolverine could so kick Cyclops's ass!" Connie protested to Guy.  
  
"No way Cyclops has that whole eye lazar thing and couple zap his with a press of button on his goggle thing-a-migig" Guy rebutted as he skated in figure eights.  
  
"But with a swipe of Wolverine's claws he could destroy Cyclops goggle thing and then Cyclops would then have to shut his eyes to make sure that he didn't blow anything up" Connie pointed out as she watched her boyfriend smoothly glide across the ice.  
  
"Ok Wolverine could beat Cyclops" Guy agreed "but superman could defeat both off them before you could say 'kryptonite'"  
  
"Agreed" Connie smiled as she skated over to stop Guy. She then took off his helmet and through it down on the ice and slowly leaded in and kissed him. She felt so comfortable in his arms, as if she would always belong there. Even if they do fight about superheroes from time to time. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Willy's Dwayne was feeling very uncomfortable  
  
I knew I should have taken Averman's advice and taken her to a movie "Less talk, and no pressure. All you have to do is buy her the ticket and watch the movie" were Averman's wise words. Instead he thought that he should get to know Sarah, and that was how he ended up at his favorite restaurant, Willy's with nothing to say.  
  
Sarah looked at Dwayne and searched her brain for a new topic. She thought that this date was going to be fun. Dwayne was really nice and he had that cute accent but now she wasn't so sure. She thought that she was having a bad time, simply because they had nothing in common.  
  
Dwayne looked around and asked "Do you like your food?"  
  
"Yeah," Sarah shrugged and smiled meekly "it's all right." She tried to continue, but nothing else came.  
  
Dwayne loosened his collar and thought to himself; it is going to be a long night.  
  
Meanwhile back in Charlie's, Adam's and Guy's dorm.  
  
"I need to refuel" Charlie sighed as he closed the book and got up to microwave some popcorn. As he took the popcorn out of the bag he realized that he really lucked out with landing Banks as one of his roommates. Banks brought the TV, microwave and stereo. Good old Banksie.  
  
"You know that microwaves cause brain damage. So don't sit so close to it" Linda ordered.  
  
God there she goes again, Charlie thought as he shook his head. Unluckily Linda realized this.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Charlie?" Linda inquired.  
  
"Nothing darling" he said sarcastically "Nothing but: I can't eat popcorn or else my brain will get fried. I can't sit the way I want to sit because I slouch and therefore causing back problems. I have to keep up with my homework all the time or else I'll end up on the streets. I can't watch the movies I want to because they are demeaning to women or have no plot or too many explosions." The last one was the strangest to Charlie because according to him there could not be too many explosions, they are what make or break a movie.  
  
Just then Adam entered the room and then quickly left because he did not want to interrupt their weekly fight (that were becoming more frequent). Closing the door he whispered, "Trouble in paradise. again" 


	2. into all hours of the night

Adam went down the hall to Russ's, Portman's and Fulton's dorm and heard rock music blaring from the opposite side of the door he was knocking on.  
  
"Enter!" Russ yelled over the music.  
  
Adam opened and looked in the room to find it in its usual state: a mess. He scanned the room seeing that Russ was just opening up his chemistry text, Portman was bashing his head to the music and Fulton was throwing things around supposedly looking for something.  
  
"What are you listening to?!" Adam scream.  
  
"I don't know!" Portman hollered, "The CD case is in here some where", he motioned to the pile of hockey equipment, dirty clothes, empty bottles, half eaten chip bags, CDs, DVDs, sport car magazines.  
  
"You could try looking for it.but I'm not having very much success finding my lucky hockey puck.so I would advise against it" Fulton Reed added as Portman turned down the rock.  
  
"I'll take your advice on that" Adam smiled raising his eyebrows looking at all of the stuff on the floor.  
  
"So Cake Eater, what are you doing here?" Russ asked not looking up from his chemistry book, "Don't you have your own dorm?"  
  
"Yes I do have a dorm but at the moment it is a war zone for the couple of the year" Adam responded sarcastically.  
  
" Who, Linda and Charlie or Connie and Guy?" Fulton snickered.  
  
"It's Linda and Charlie" Adam sighed.  
  
"Ah Ha!" Fulton grinned as he threw his lucky puck up in the air with one hand and caught it with the other "Success"  
  
Portman laughed, "So guys what do you say we head down the Willy's. I'm starved."  
  
"Good idea I am through with studying" Russ declared  
  
"But you just opened the book" Adam said  
  
"So" Russ said as if that made any difference and closed his chemistry book and through it on top of the heap of clutter that was closest to him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A little while later at Willy's Dwayne beamed with joy as he saw his friends come through the door. A way out of silence he thought.  
  
"Hey Dwayne!" Russ said, "shove over", he motioned for Dwayne to scoot so he could sit down. Then noticed Sarah and quickly added "Oh maybe we shouldn't"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like he's in the middle of something" Fulton said and jerked his head obviously motioning that they should head to another table and let Dwayne get back to his date.  
  
"Oh no!" Sarah said a little too enthusiastically and blushed as the four guys gave her confused looks. "I mean please sit," she corrected herself.  
  
"Come on y'all. My mama always said 'the more the merrier'" Dwayne added smiling trying to direct the attention off of Sarah's comment. He didn't want her to be embarrassed. Also if they left then he and Sarah would have to go back to their awkward silence.  
  
"Ok.Thanks Dwayne" Adam said as he slid into the booth. He did not understand why Dwayne would want a couple of the Ducks interrupting his date but he obviously wanted them to stay so he went along with it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back in Charlie's, Guy's and Adam's Dorm the fight was still going strong.  
  
"So that's what you think of me? I'm just some control freak?" Linda inquired.  
  
"Not all the time." Charlie stopped himself "Actually. Yeah! I do! You have a comment or order about everything I do. As if it isn't smart or good enough for you. Like that Brittany Spears song! 'I can't get no satisfaction'" He then started to dance singing "You cant' get no satisfaction. But you try and you try and you try babe!"  
  
Linda shot him an angry look and tried to speak over Charlie's off tune singing.  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"Can't get no."  
  
"Just listen to me?"  
  
"satisfaction..."  
  
"You are being so immature!"  
  
"but you try"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"and try!" Charlie stopped abruptly.  
  
"Thank you" rubbed her temples  
  
"I didn't stop because of you" Charlie clarified, "I didn't know any more of the words" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ During this time Goldberg was walking with Averman to their dorm  
  
Goldberg heard faint singing. "Averman, do you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah it sounds like 'I can't get no satisfaction'" Averman replied  
  
"It sounds like Charlie!" Goldberg clarified as Kenny walked down the hall to them  
  
"Do you guys hear that too?" he asked  
  
"Yeah it's a good thing that Charlie didn't decide to be a singer instead of a hockey player" Goldberg joked  
  
"That's Charlie? Man he sucks" Kenny laughed.  
  
"So Kenny what are you doing?" Averman asked?  
  
"Well you know how I room with Dwayne and Luis?"  
  
"Yes" Averman and Goldberg replied at the same time.  
  
"Well I seemed to have lost my keys and they are not there" Kenny said embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Kenny. We've got space in our dorm. You know because it was meant for three but there is only the two of us. Isn't it ironic?" Averman said rubbing it in.  
  
"How is it ironic?" Kenny asked  
  
"I don't know.it just.I was."Averman stuttered.  
  
"He was just rubbing it in that's all. Which is kind of dumb because Julie and Connie have the same set up" Goldberg finished, "Wait, Ken why don't you just go and find Luis or Dwayne to so they can let you in?"  
  
"Because Dwayne and Luis are both on dates. And I have no idea where they are. with those dates" Kenny answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Luis's date: at coffee shop someplace near campus  
  
Luis didn't know why Alice wanted to come to this place. It was so.boring. There isn't much to do but drink coffee and listen to really bad poems. And he didn't like coffee. or poems for that matter. But he knew what he did like. And that was Alice. She was h-o-t as in steaming hot. She also happened to be the artsy type. Which Luis did not realize in till after he asked her out.  
  
"Wow, Luis. Didn't you just love that poem?" Alice asked wide-eyed in awe.  
  
"Oh yeah" Luis grumbled but soon perked up when she asked him if he could walk her back to her dorm. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. put your hormones in check!

~Katie~. Thank you. You are the only person who did a review. So thank you my 1 reviewie! Oh and your friend Joc can review then I'll have 2 reviews! ( Oh and there is going to be more Guy and Connie in this chapter. I was going to put them into the last one but I put in some Goldberg and Averman in instead which then lead to some Kenny action. I have to get all of the ducklings in!  
  
Out side of a movie theatre  
  
Julie was very happy at the moment. Not because the movie she just saw was any good because it wasn't. It sucked but it was the company that she was in that pleased her and her company so happened to be, Scooter. He was so.perfect. Of course she would never tell him this because that would probably scare him off which she had no intention of doing, she like him too much.  
  
Scooter glanced down at Julie's hand and grabbed it. She smiled up at him and his stomach did flip-flops. Julie's smile was so sweat. She was such a great girl, and an even better girlfriend. She wasn't one of those girlfriends who were like "why don't we go see a chick flick?" or "why don't you give me flours" or "let's talk more" when all you have been doing is talking on and on. But Julie was happy seeing an action movie, not all the time but still. He didn't have to worry about giving her flowers because she was allergic to pollen. And talking with her was never a problem, he loved have discussions with her and talking about hockey. So far the relationship was going great even though she was younger then him.  
  
Julie spotted a bench and lead Scooter to sit down. Then she looked into his eyes and ran her finger along his jaw line and smiled while Scooter ran his hand through her think blond hair. Then they simultaneously leaned in and softly brought their lips together. Julie put her hand behind his neck and relaxed as he laid his hand lower on her back and pulled her closer into his arms. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Julie and Scooter were sitting on the bench, Dwayne was walking his date to her dorm room.  
  
They silently walked down the hall. For something different: silence. They finally reached her dorm and when he was just about to say good-bye, Sarah spoke out. "Look Dwayne you're a really great guy and sweat and polite."  
  
"Well shucks. I like you too Sarah" Dwayne interrupted; maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea after all he thought.  
  
"Wait, let me finish."  
  
Oh this doesn't sound too good Dwayne reflected.  
  
"As I was saying you're super nice, but" she looked down at her shoes as she said this "I don't think this is going to work out. We don't anything in common."  
  
"Um" Dwayne didn't know exactly what to say to this so he thought back to what he was taught and tipped his hat as he said, "Thanks for your company M'am. I'll see you around." He smiled brightly. And then turned to walk away. He heard a faint "Bye Dwayne" as his cowboy boots clicked against the wooden floor. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back in Russ's, Portman's and Fulton's dorm  
  
"What was up with that?" Adam wondered out loud "I mean having a bunch of your hockey buddies sit with you during your date?"  
  
"Weird" Russ concluded as he picked his chemistry book back up off of the heap of clutter that he put it onto not too long ago.(remember his two seconds of studying? Good times ()  
  
"Dude, I know. I would never want some Duck coming along and ruining a night with one of my many honies" Portman concluded  
  
"That's the thing. I don't think we were reining it" Adam said  
  
"It all ready screwed way before we showed up," Fulton said. "Poor Dwayne."  
  
"Hey man. Don't plan Dwayne's pity party when you should be having your own" Russ joked still not looking up from his textbook.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Fulton shot back.  
  
"What's that is supposed to mean is you don't have any dates so why say "poor Dwayne" when you should be saying: "poor me"" Portman answered.  
  
Adam could see that another bickerment was a brewing so he tried to stop it before it could start. "Hey guys. Chill."  
  
"Stay out of this Banks" Fulton yelled as he heading to Portman for a good old fashion pounding.  
  
Adam noticed that that was his queue to leave. So he did and headed for Goldberg's and Averman's dorm. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Averman's and Goldberg's dorm  
  
"So all of your roommates have dates but you. That has got to suck Kenny boy." Averman said slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for your remorse. But it's not like you have date either, stud." Kenny said as someone knocked on the door and Goldberg got up to answer it and find Adam standing on the other side.  
  
"Hey guys" Adam said, "What's up?"  
  
"What you talking about Kenny?" Averman asked ignoring Adam's enterance.  
  
"Well it's just that you don't even have a girl that you actually have a chance talking with more then 5 seconds let alone a date" Kenny responded also ignoring poor Banksie.  
  
"Nothing is up Adam" Goldberg said being the only one who noticed Adam's presence, "nothing but these two dumb asses fighting because they are loveless"  
  
"Hey Goldie! It's not like you have a girlfriend!" Averman yelled  
  
"God, Averman put your hormones in check!" Goldberg responded.  
  
Just then Adam slipped out of the dorm wondering what was with all of his buddies. They were all very high strung. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ While the Ducks were busy fighting Guy was walking with Connie down the hall.  
  
"What about that one time you got a bad hair cut so you refused to take off your baseball cap and when the teacher grabbed it off you cried?" Connie asked laughing. "That has got to be worse then when I had toilet paper stuck to my shoe for a whole day."  
  
"I didn't cry!" Guy protested  
  
"Oh don't worry Guy I thought it was very."she burst out laughing again so she couldn't finish her sentence but finally through giggles she said "manly"  
  
"Ha ha" Guy said sarcastically as he moved in to tickle her to make her laugh even harder. He knew all of her most ticklish spots.  
  
Then Connie was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Who's crying now?" Guy teased.  
  
"Ok I give! Stop! My sides hurt!" Connie laughed.  
  
Guy stopped obediently and kissed her on her forehead whispering, "I knew you were powerless against my tickling powers"  
  
Just as Connie was about to objection they saw a very sad cowboy walking down the corridor.  
  
"Hey Dwayne, it looks like you just found out that you could never say 'Yee haw' again" Guy said  
  
"Yeah what's the matter cowboy?" Connie inquired.  
  
"Nothing y'all don't worry about me" Dwayne replied. As soon as Dwayne was finished trying to push their attention off of him they heard a loud 'thump' coming from Russ's, Portman's and Fulton's dorm.  
  
They quickly opened they door just to have Portman and Fulton roll out into the hallway. Just down the hall Ken, Averman and Goldberg left the dorm to see what all the ruckus was about.  
  
Dwayne poked his head through the door and saw Russ sitting in the dorm as if nothing was happening flipping pages in his text.  
  
"What's the brawl about Russ?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Oh nothing man. They're just upset because they both don't have a girl like my Felicia" Russ answered. "Man am I glad I'm not solo anymore since Flea came along."  
  
Dwayne heart skipped a beat as he remembered his horrible date. Surprisingly Russ noticed this. A person would think he was a too little deep in studying chemistry to notice Dwayne's pain, but he did.  
  
"Hey why so sad?" Russ asked, not looking up from his science.  
  
"No reason" Dwayne responded. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie heard a crash and came running out into the hallway to find out what caused it. Immediately seeing it was just Portman and Fulton fighting.  
  
"Charlie! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you" Linda demanded.  
  
"I'll do what I want Lindy" Charlie responded  
  
"Err. You know how I hate being called 'Lindy'. Just like you hate being called Spazeway" Linda rebutted. Charlie did not reply. "Charlie?!"  
  
Charlie was getting a little tired and didn't want to fight anymore.  
  
"Fine! I'm leaving" Linda screamed "See yah tomorrow! Good luck with the math test!" And with that she left poor Charlie without a math tutor. He searched through the mass of Ducks looking for someone to help him. The only Ducks who weren't visible were Julie, Luis and Russ but he knew that Russ was in his dorm, but Russ wasn't really an option to help him study. Then he spotted Kenny. "Hey Ken! Want to help your favorite captain study for his big math test?" Charlie grinned as Kenny came over willingly so he could get away from Averman and Goldberg. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of chapter  
  
**Ok I know that was kind of short and nothing really happened. But here's a little cliffhanger for the next chapter: There are two break ups. But which couples? Is it Russ and Felicia, Connie and Guy, Scooter and Julie, or Luis and Alice? (I know that Charlie and Linda are not in there but that's because it's obvious that they are one of the two! I hate Linda with a fiery passion and enjoying writing their break up very much! ( So the real question is which couple is it? Since I all ready gave one away!) 


	4. break ups

Ok I know I kind of been making Charlie look like an ass. I mean with the off tune singing and the whole immatureness but that will stop soon. (The singing seemed funny at the time!) Anyways.Sorry it's been so long for me to update but that little thing called school has gotten in my way. Thanks to pitaqueen for your review! My third reviewie! Thanks again to Katie (it's good to know that I'm not the only one who hates that b*tch) and thanks to Joc as well.  
  
It is now the next day and all of the ducks are at or going to their usual table, some more bruised, tired, brain dead, or after a really great date happy then others.  
  
"So lover boy how did it go with Sarah?" Luis asked  
  
"I don't really want to talk about y'all." Dwayne responded  
  
"Come on dish the dirt!" Goldberg persisted  
  
"Dish what dirt?" Dwayne asked confused hoping this would change the subject.  
  
"It means spill the beans" Connie responded, even though she knew she was just confusing him more.  
  
"Spill what beans?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Connie that was low," Guy told her "It means tell us what happen. Share the details etc etc." Guy explained to Dwayne with a fake angry stare at Connie, who just kissed him on the cheek and continued to eat.  
  
"Don't change the subject cowboy! Are you tangled in the lasso of love yet?" Ken snickered  
  
"Dwayne, tell us" Luis continued  
  
"Can't a boy eat his grub in peace?!" Dwayne shouted he accent echoing throughout the suddenly quite mess hall.  
  
"Sorry" Ken mumbled  
  
"Yeah sorry Dwayne" Luis apologized  
  
"So."Connie said trying to change the topic "There's a math test today"  
  
"Yes there is" Charlie replied from behind her, his tray in hand "and thanks to Ken I am going to rock the mathematical world," Charlie finished as he found a seat beside Ken and punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow" Ken said softly so no one could hear. "We were up half of the night studying. You know Charlie it would help if you study a little bit each day instead of all of it the night before" Ken said louder so everyone could hear.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Linda," Charlie said and then slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Man, I totally forgot about that fight that we had last night. She is going to bite my head off today."  
  
"Another one? God you guys are fighting a lot," Guy said  
  
"So? So do you and Connie" Charlie pointed out  
  
"Yeah but that is more play fighting" Connie rebutted  
  
Charlie didn't say anything but he knew they were right. 'Maybe I should go find here and talk about it' Charlie thought. He sat up straight straining his neck to see if he could find her in the dinning hall. 'Oh and there she is. Looking a lot more happy then usual' Charlie noted. "And talking with Ben, " Ben was just an inch taller then Linda and very scrawny with light blond hair and a beak for a nose. Charlie realized that she and Ben have been spending quite a bit of time together, but then again he spent a lot of time with his team so he let it go. He stood up with his tray and strode over to Linda. While walking he heard laugh Linda flirtatiously a put her hand on Ben's shoulder.  
  
"Oh you are so funny Ben" Linda said with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
'Ben?' Charlie thought searching his mind to think of time when Ben was funny.  
  
"Hey what's up" he asked when he finally reached her  
  
"Oh. Hi Charlie" Linda said slightly disgusted  
  
"Hi" Ben grinned  
  
"Hey" Charlie said. "So, Linda I think we need to talk"  
  
"Ok" Linda said angrily, then in a more joyful tone. "See yah Ben!" and with a wink she turned and walked off with Charlie leaving Ben very happy. He thought Linda was fox. (As you can tell Ben is a dumb ass)  
  
"What's going on Charlie?" Linda growled  
  
"Well I thought we should talk about the fight we had. But before we do I think I should tell you that I'm sorry for acting like a jerk with the singing. But I'm not sorry for the rest of what I said" Charlie paused "Basically everything I didn't sing I meant"  
  
"Oh so you think I'm a controlling bitch?" Linda nodded "Good to know"  
  
"No I didn't say you were a bitch" he corrected, "I just meant sometimes you can be a little controlling"  
  
Linda gave him the 'I know your lying to me Charlie' look  
  
"Find a lot controlling. But that doesn't mean I don't want to work it out" Charlie replied "It's been a little tough but I keep on remembering when the relationship just started out and how fun it was" he gave her a serious look "And I just want to get back to that" He concluded  
  
Linda looked into his big blue eyes and sighed, she knew that she really liked him and couldn't stay mad at him. He was actually sweat, caring, fun to be around, funny. even if he couldn't sing.  
  
"Ok" she said. Then got up to find her friends who she usually eats with. Early on she realized she could not stand those Ducks she looked over to the table with revulsion.  
  
'One more fight one more make up' Charlie thought. And when he walked back to his Duck table. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile Russ, Portman and Fulton were walking down the hall headed for breakfast  
  
"Dude," Portman sighed, "Let's stick to fighting the opposing team rather then each other. Truce?"  
  
"Truce" Fulton said  
  
'It'll never last' Russ thought, 'They never do'  
  
They finally reached the mess hall and sat down with the Ducks. Russ put his beloved textbook on the table. Just then Goldberg sat down and put his juice atop the chemistry book.  
  
"Hey man!" Russ said as he picked up the juice and placed it farther away from his text "Be careful of Chloe!"  
  
"Who's Chloe?" Goldberg asked very confused as he dug into his pancakes  
  
"Chloe is my textbook" Russ answered "Chloe for Chemistry"  
  
"Oh right, I don't see how he couldn't have gotten that one" Portman said  
  
"Man, why did you name your textbook?" Fulton asked  
  
"I don't know chemistry textbook just didn't sound right" Russ responded, "Chloe sounds better"  
  
"Dude, you are messed up," Averman said as he sat down beside the back up goalie. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ While some of the Ducks were being introduced to Chloe and Russ's mind after a long night of studying, at the other end of the table the rest were getting the details of the Luis's date. (Dwayne had all ready finished and was long gone by now)  
  
"We went to this poetry reading" Luis said with a goofy grin on his face  
  
"Poetry Luis Mendoza?" Guy chuckled  
  
"I would have figure you more of a rated R scary movie type" Charlie said sitting down "You know she gets all scared and then you put your arm around her so on and so forth"  
  
"You know that's really funny, because that's the opposite with me and Guy," Connie teased "He gets scared so I have to comfort him"  
  
"You're just a barrel of laughs today aren't you honey?" Guy asked  
  
"I didn't pick the place" Luis confirmed  
  
"Ooooooh" Ken and Charlie said in unison. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Before practice after school in the change room. Girls in their petite change room while the guys were in their much larger change room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In girls change room  
  
"So Jules" Connie inquired, "what happened with you and Scooter last night?"  
  
"Oh you know same old same old" she responded absently obvious that she was dieing to tell her best friend.  
  
"Jules don't give me that crap," Connie snapped "I know you if you don't tell your explode!"  
  
"It's was great!" she squealed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In boys change room  
  
They all stopped chatting and changing when they heard Julie squeal.  
  
"Oh like my God really?" Averman yelled in a high pitch voice.  
  
All they heard was two "Shut up Averman"s so they continued to talk and get into gear.  
  
"So did you finally break it off with Linda?" Adam asked "it sounded like you guys were really duking it out."  
  
"Really? All we heard was Charlie trying to romance her with his wonderful singing" Averman said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah Charlie you suck at the vocal thing" Goldberg said  
  
"That is one way to break up," Averman added "Musically! Did you dance as well?"  
  
"We didn't break up," Charlie said  
  
"Oh you didn't" Fulton groaned  
  
Charlie shot him a look  
  
"I mean. Great! You didn't!" Fulton corrected quickly  
  
Just then Russ rushed into the change room and quickly took off his jacket threw it across the room and scrambled to get changed  
  
"Where were you?" Adam asked  
  
"I was with my girl" Russ answered  
  
"So how is Chloe?" Averman asked  
  
"Very funny" Russ said throwing one of his shoes at Averman's head "I was with Felicia"  
  
They all heard a 'bang'! and quickly turned their heads to see Dwayne left slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What a sad cowboy" Fulton said  
  
"Dude."Portman began  
  
"Ah ah ah ah!" Russ stopped them "remember the truce?"  
  
"Shit!" Charlie said  
  
"What's up man?" Guy asked  
  
"I forgot my helmet in my room"  
  
"Smooth"  
  
"Thanks" he said sarcastically as he replaced his skates with is running shoes and ran out of the room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Charlie running to get his helmet  
  
"Smart Charlie. Real smart" he mumbled to him self and he jogged across the lawn to his dorm. He jumped over a bench and then tripped over a garbage can. He then groaned and stood up slowly dusting himself off he look up and his jaw dropped.  
  
He then swiftly and quietly crept behind a thick tree to get a close look. Just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He poked his head out from behind the trunk and froze. He was right the first time. It was Linda and she was making out with Ben. He quickly regained his senses. 'I don't have to hide from this' he reflected, he rubbed his hands together swallowing his pain 'time to take the gloves off' he thought and walked toward the 'happy couple' and cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh Linda!" he called  
  
They stopped and both turned. He gave them a fake smile and wiggled his fingers in a little wave.  
  
"Hello" He looked at Linda then added, "and 'hello' to you to Ben old chap," he continued to walk towards them  
  
"Oh my God. Charlie it's not what it looks like" Linda said  
  
"Oh it isn't?" he laughed  
  
"I think I'm going to go" Ben interrupted then ran off  
  
"Then you weren't making out with Ben," he asked through clenched teeth. 'She cheats on me and then lies to me' he thought.  
  
"No it was just.Why aren't you at practice?" she realized  
  
"That doesn't matter Linda. I think the more pressing matter is why you are shoving your tongue down some other guys throat!" He yelled  
  
"Charlie." she said calmly  
  
"How long?" he stopped her with his eyebrows wrinkled into a frown.  
  
"Oh baby." she tried to reach for him but he slapped her hands away  
  
"No Linda, answer me! How long has this," he shaked his hands between her and Ben who was 20 meters away now, "been going on?"  
  
"A month or so" she muttered.  
  
"A month!" he yelled and them more quietly "A month.Ok I ask you again. Why were you making out with Ben for a month?"  
  
"Because you were never around Charlie" Linda screamed  
  
"Never around? When was I never around? During the classes we didn't have together? When you refused to eat with my friends and me? When I had practice? When you stopped showing up for my games? Because besides that we were always together," he responded  
  
"The last part when you were doing the whole stupid jock thing!" she replied  
  
"Is that what this was all about?"  
  
"Mostly, I just could never get it. I don't think you could understand that," she said slowly  
  
" I could never understand? What about your protests and endless petitions, I picketed, I gave my signature countless times, brought you a new megaphone when yours broke," he shouted, then said softly "I could never 'get' that, but I tried.I tried for you, Linda." he stopped and then laughed. "I think I do get it. When I was busying supporting you, you were off not understanding with Ben. I should have guessed when you started to skip coming to my games." he rubbed him chin is thought "I should have known." he whispered.  
  
"Know what Charlie? That I wasn't some jock girlfriend?" she asked sourly  
  
"No, I should have known that you just weren't worth it," he glared and looked into her eyes "just weren't worth it" Then he smiled and said "See you around Lindy," and walked off to his dorm to get his helmet listening to Linda call, "Charlie wait! It wasn't like that! Fine walk off! Go back to stupid hockey!" Then the shouting stopped when she went searching for Ben. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After practice everyone was in his or her dorms exhausted and most of them were very frustrated. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Charlie, Guy and Adam's dorm, Guy was on the phone with Connie while Charlie was busy taking all of the pictures of him and Linda and all of the stuff that reminded him of Linda into a book titled "Caution filled with toxic materials". While Adam was questioning Charlie about his new found hate for Linda and what took him to long to wake up and smell the bitch. He would never actually call her a bitch because Adam is a good boy.  
  
"So why did you break up?" Adam asked over the crashing of all of the objects hitting the insides of the box.  
  
"Because I caught her cheating on me with Ben" he said as he through his scientific calculator into the box  
  
"Wait Charlie I understand the photos and the documentary tapes but why the calculator?" Adam asked "You need that for school"  
  
"No I need my old calculator for school which I have" he said as he picked up a beat up calculator with 'Charlie C' written on the back with white out and showed it to Adam. "I do not need this new calculator" which he then picked up from the box again and examined it's new plastic surface, "I never use the whole scientific part. I just got it because of Linda" with that he threw it back in the box.  
  
"Then I'll take it" Guy said as he reached into the box and took the small computer. "Oh I was just talking about a calculator that Charlie was putting in his Linda box." He stopped talking into the phone, "Yeah they finally broke up" Charlie then stopped and looked at Guy and heard Connie singing, "Ding dong the witch is dead." through the phone and Guy join in then Adam said "Oh yeah" and joined in as well. Then suddenly the singing was coming from all around Charlie. It seemed as if the all of the Ducks were joining in on the song. The doors opened and the music was heard more clearly as they all filled out into the hallway.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Charlie screamed. Then they all stopped and looked at their captain with guilty look on their faces. In till Goldberg said "It was Averman's idea"  
  
"Thanks a ton Goldie"  
  
"What was you idea" Charlie questioned  
  
"To sing 'Ding dong the witch is dead' as soon as one of us knew for sure that you broke up with Linda so the rest of us would know and the join in to tell the rest of the Ducks" Averman replied sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks guys" Charlie then went back into his dorm to continue his cleansing process. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day a boyfriend was walking his girlfriend to her dorm.  
  
"Um, we need to talk," he said looking straight ahead  
  
"About what?" she asked perkily.  
  
"Well let me just start off by saying that you have been a really great girlfriend and I really liked you but." this was just too hard for him. He really cared about this girl.  
  
"But what?" she asked bracing herself for bad news. 'Please don't let this be bad' she hoped.  
  
"There's this other girl"  
  
Her heart stopped and she breathed in deep as it started to pump again, "Another girl?"  
  
"Yeah, she is an ex-girlfriend and I thought that I would never see her again after she moved away. But."  
  
"She moved back?" she felt numb  
  
"Yes" he couldn't bear to look at her.  
  
"And now you want to get back together with her?" 'Don't cry' she ordered herself.  
  
"I'm sorry. You have to know that I really like you but, I love her so I need to be with her."  
  
Tears were coming to her eyes so she furiously wiped them away and swallowed. "I understand"  
  
They stopped in front of her door and she unlocked the door just wanted to get in so she could hide underneath her covers and cry.  
  
"Wait" he said and finally brought his eyes to hers "I didn't mean to hurt you Julie" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of chapter.  
  
Duh duh duh! Yes the break up was between Julie and Scooter. (Incase you didn't catch onto that one!) So Guy and Connie, Luis and Alice, Russ and Felicia are still couples.for now Mwa ha ha. Ok that was a little much I'll stop. Oh and about the singing. I can't help it. I find it way too amusing. 


	5. after shock

Katie: Thank you so very much for your review. It's good to know that someone else thought it was funny. And I couldn't make Charlie be too made because he knew that he was too good for Linda. GINA: Thank you for your review and as for your suggestion.GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LOL. Another Linda disliker Banksiesbabe99: Thanks for your review, yet another Linda hater I think we should start a club jk. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day during school hours. First period, the Ducks are in their classes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fulton, Portman, Adam and Connie in English class  
  
"And that's how Scooter broke up with Julie," Connie finished  
  
"Harsh" Fulton said  
  
"More like stupid who would want to break up with Jules?" Adam asked  
  
"I know, what a dumb ass," Portman added shaking his head. "I wouldn't let her go."  
  
Connie and Fulton looked at each other very confused. They too were in hate mode with Scooter but this was a little.different.  
  
"What?" Adam and Portman asked at the same time when they realized the looks that Connie and Fulton were giving them.  
  
"Oh nothing" they responded in unison. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Charlie, Ken, Luis, Averman and Guy in Biology  
  
"And that's how we broke up," Charlie finished  
  
"So not musically?" Averman asked with a fake puzzled look on his face  
  
"No we'll leave all of the organized breaking out into song to you," Charlie hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"It was truly touching how sympathetic you guys are!" Charlie wiped an imaginary tear from his eye extremely dramatically to go with his voice.  
  
"I still can't get over how she cheated on you with the Ben guy" Luis shuddered "I mean he is not a pretty boy."  
  
"Compared to our Beauty Queen Charlie" Guy continued  
  
"I think we should get him a tiara" Averman with all seriousness.  
  
"Boys, we all know how much you love your Captain but save it for when you're out of my class," scolded Ms. Bee the biology teacher.  
  
"Yeah guys" Kenny said waggling his pointer finger at them *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goldberg, Russ and Dwayne in math class  
  
"And that's how Charlie and Linda, Julie and Scooter broke up" Goldberg finished  
  
"Wow two break ups in two days" Dwayne said in aw.  
  
"Rough. Speaking of bad times. Dwayne what has been up with you?" Russ asked  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No the other Dwayne" Russ said with sarcasm  
  
"There's another Dwayne?" he asked  
  
"No he was just messing with you D-man" Goldberg corrected  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways what has gotten into you? It seems as if you've had a snake in your boot the whole week," Russ said making sure that Dwayne wasn't going to weasel out of his question  
  
Dwayne began to say 'nothing' but he knew that they wouldn't believe him so he just told the truth "It's just girls around here are just so different then from back home."  
  
"What do you mean? How are they different?" Goldberg inquired  
  
"Back at the ranch when a girl said that she liked you then she did. But here they say they like you but actually don't. They just lie." Dwayne said staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Well not all of the girls are like that here" Luis corrected, "Some of them are decent"  
  
"I sure hope so," Dwayne said putting his head in his hands. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Julie was the only Duck who wasn't in her first period class; geography. She was in the bathroom.  
  
Julie looked into the mirror just to see herself staring back. But it wasn't really her because the mirror Julie looked awful. Her eyes were swollen and her nose red from crying. While her hair was obviously neglected in a frizzy braid. She was defiantly not her usual happy self and it showed. 'Get a hold of yourself Jules' she thought as she went into one of the stalls and took more toilet paper to wipe away the last of her tears. 'Stop crying, your acting like child. Not like a first line goalie.' She gave one last glance into the mirror and grimaced then headed to geography just as the bell rang for second period. 'Great now your going to be late for French as well!' She then pushed the bathroom door open just to hit someone with it. 'Now you're going to kill someone in the process of being late' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Banks was walking down the hall headed for French when a bathroom door opened and knocked him to the floor and sending his books flying. He looked up to see where his books landed saw Julie. 'She looks so sad' he realized.  
  
"Julie.how are you doing?" Adam asked very concerned  
  
"Fine considering I'm not the one who's on the floor" Julie tried to seem as joyful as possible.  
  
"Right" he said scrambling up and collecting his books in the process  
  
"Sorry about that" she apologized as she bent down to pick up one of Banks's books.  
  
"It's all right. I'm a hockey player remember? I used to being knocked off my feet" he smiled "So your headed to French, right?"  
  
"Yep" she tried to use her perkiest voice  
  
"Can I walk you there?"  
  
"Sure" she grinned *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Charlie was happily going to Gym, obviously his favorite class. As he was just rearranging his gym bag strap on his shoulder he saw Ben and Linda walking down the hall holding hands and laughing. He stopped midway in his tracks when he saw Ben enter a classroom and Linda walk toward him. She stopped abruptly in front of him and looked up at him with an evil glare and said just above a whisper, "See how fast I got over you?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the boys changing room that was connected to one of Eden Hall's gyms some of the Ducks were getting ready for their next class when Charlie walked in fuming  
  
"Dude what's up?" Portman asked, "I know that tennis is a wimpy sport but it's better then science class."  
  
"It's not the tennis. Though I would have to agree. It's Linda" Charlie said throwing his bag onto the bench and angrily took of his shirt.  
  
"Ah, the Snow Queen strikes again" Averman sighed  
  
"You got that right!" Charlie agreed  
  
"Wow Averman what does being right feel like? I know this is your first time" Fulton teased  
  
"Again Fulton you fill me with self confidence." Averman said  
  
"Ladies stop fooling around and get out here!" Mr. Baits the gym teacher yelled into the locker room"  
  
"Come on guys lets go hit a fuzzy ball with racquets" Portman said  
  
"Hey Portman ease off. We hit a cylinder around with a bunch of sticks," Fulton said  
  
"But it requires no strength. You know.no."  
  
"You mean you don't get to jam the other team into boards?" Averman asked  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Wow right twice in one day! Maybe he does have a brain," Fulton said as the rest of them laughed *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After second period back in the locker room "I don't think we deserved that detention!' Portman yelled  
  
"Actually you kind of did" Averman said "You guys should probably start thinking about sticking the bash brother antics to the ice"  
  
"It was also pretty lame when you tried to convince Mr. Baits that you didn't understand the rules to the game. 'So your not allowed to throw the racquet across the court?'" Charlie mimicked  
  
" 'You're not supposed throw the ball with your hand at the other team's head?'" Averman joined in.  
  
" 'So jumping over the net and attacking the other team isn't a good idea?'" Charlie continued  
  
"Hey we didn't do the last bit," Fulton said  
  
"You're right sorry man," Charlie laughed "So when is the detention?"  
  
"Today after school," Fulton answered  
  
"Wait. We've got hockey practice after school" Charlie said  
  
"You're right" Portman realized "Orion is going to bite our heads off."  
  
"Sucks to be you," Averman chuckled *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After school Adam and Julie were walking to practice  
  
"Oh did you see that one episode of the Simpsons when Homer opened that day care?" Adam asked laughing  
  
"Yes!" Julie giggled "and Apo came along with all of his kids on leaches and then when he came to pick them up he picked them up by the head and put them in a bad."  
  
They were laughing together when they reached the changing rooms connecting to the rink.  
  
"See you on the ice Adam"  
  
"Yeah Jules" Adam smiled as he opened the door and was still wearing his grin when he entered to find all of the male Ducks there except the Bash Brothers.  
  
"Hey were are the Bash Bros?" Adam asked  
  
"Detention," Charlie told, "they tried to add rules more rules to tennis"  
  
"Rules like being able to throw racquets at the opposing team" Averman added  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Portman and Fulton were on one team and then one guy on the other team was like 'Maybe you should stick to hockey Portman it doesn't involve as much skill as tennis' then Fulton was like 'What was that' and the other guy was all like 'Well with tennis you can't just bash people around.' And it all went down hill from there" Averman explain *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On the ice  
  
"Where are Mr. Reed and Mr. Portman?" Coach Orion demanded. The Ducks were silent because they didn't want to get their buddies in trouble  
  
"I believe I asked you a question," he looked around with a steely gaze "Oh Duck Captain would you be so kind to answer my question?"  
  
"They both have detention Coach"  
  
"Well then I'll just have to tell you my news with out them" Coach explained without losing his strict demeanor. "Grab a knee"  
  
Now he had all of the Ducks attention and they were silent with curiosity.  
  
"I'm not going to be your Coach after the next game" Coach Orion told them then he was swarmed with "what"s "why not"s "what happened"s and Averman's joking "Don't you love us anymore?" and they were interrupted by Charlie's "Shut up and he'll tell us"  
  
"Thank you Charlie" Orion nodded in his direction "The reason why is because of my daughter. We found doctor in Vancouver who might be able to help her to walk again. So we're moving out there as soon as possible. Which will be after your game against the Wasps at the end of this week" Again he was swarmed with noise of the Ducks saying their 'good bye's, 'good luck's and 'wow Vancouver's  
  
"All right enough of that. Don't you want to know who your Coach is going to be?" Orion asked  
  
"Who?" Kenny inquired  
  
"Well let's just say you used to know him as Captain Blood," he smiled  
  
"Bombay?" they all asked in unison  
  
"Yes, it turns out that his job at the Goodwill games just weren't working out for him" Orion explained  
  
You could tell that the Ducks would miss Orion, but were very excited about Bombay coming back.  
  
"All right that's enough. Scrimmage!" and he blew his whistle and the Ducks jumped up to do their exercise. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Chapter Ok I know that wasn't as long as the last one but the last chapter was 9 pages on my Microsoft Word! Any way I'll update soon. 


	6. surprise

Katie: Thank you so much! You are very sweat. And for Charlie in a tiara I don't think that's going to happen. I love him too much to put him in that kind of pain. Leslie: Thank you for your review. I am very impatient as well so I updated! Banksiebabe99: Thanks to you again and "Am I that obvious?" (read this chapter and you'll get the joke) Allie: Thanks for the review. I like Bombay so much better then Orion too, hence him coming back. And I thought the Bash Bros playing tennis would be funny in the white shorts and all!! : )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Willy's after practice all of the Ducks were there. "I can't believe that Bombay is coming back," Fulton said excitedly  
  
"Yeah yeah whoop de do. What about Orion?" Portman asked, "Was he pissed?"  
  
"He didn't really mention you guys after he knew that you had detention" Charlie said biting into his pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Mr. It starts with a W is leaving" Averman said raising his eyebrows in thought, "and Mr. Soft Hands is replacing him."  
  
"Get over it Averman you've known for like two hours now" Charlie told him taking a sip of his cola. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile in the booth beside . . .  
  
"I'm glad that his daughter is getting help though," Connie said as she reached for the salt and started to shake it onto her pizza.  
  
"Con, do you know that you put salt on everything?" Guy asked  
  
"It brings out the flavor"  
  
"Not really it just adds a salty taste to what ever your salting"  
  
"I'm happy Bombay is coming back" Julie smiled the first true smile that she had shown ever since Scooter broke up with her. Adam noticed and grinned himself  
  
"Looks like you're not the only one" Guy said pointing at Adam "I never knew you liked Coach so much better then . . . Coach" Guy scrunched up his face during the last part of his sentence when he realized it didn't really make any sense.  
  
"It's not that at all," Adam explain and blushed when he glanced at Julie *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ While Adam was turning a new shade of pink at the other table the rest of the Ducks were also discussing Bombay coming back  
  
"Well either way I'm still the best looking guy on the team," Luis said slicking his hair back  
  
"I think it would be good to get Bombay back," Goldberg said completely ignoring Luis  
  
"You only want Bombay back because you think that he will make you first line goalie again," Kenny said  
  
"I mean look at this face," Luis continued  
  
"I have a funny feeling that he won't be changing our positions much because it seems to be working so far," Dwayne said eating the last bite of his cheese filled crust.  
  
"Really?" Goldberg sneered  
  
"Any girl would be lucky to go out with me, but Alice is one who received the privilege" Luis went on. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Wasp/Duck game and they are tied 2 and 2. There are three minutes left in the last period. Fulton and Portman were living up to their Bash Brother reputation, while Charlie and Guy were speeding towards the Wasps' net. Charlie has the puck he passes left Guy who ducks below a Wasp's arm and quickly sends the puck to Charlie who was wide open. He shoots and the puck goes flying right between the goalie's legs. And there was only 1 minute left in the game. All the Ducks had to do was prevent the Wasps from scoring who were now heading towards Julie's net at full speed. Just as Wasp 55 was approaching the Ducks net a flash of white, blue, purple and black came and checked him into the boards seconds before the ending buzzard. Portman got off of number 55 in one fluid movement and raised his hand in glory. They won! (Surprise. Surprise, lol I had to put some Mighty Duck victory in there!) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After the game when everyone had changed the Ducks heard a familiar voice call "Ducks?"  
  
They all filled out of the change room. "What's up Coach Orion?" Charlie asked  
  
"Bombay just called and he wanted me to tell you something" Orion explained "You guys are getting a new player when he comes back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His cousin; Gillian's child. Who is moving here," Orion answered  
  
"That's great. But what's his name?" Charlie asked  
  
"Hunter"  
  
"So when are they going to get here?" asked Charlie  
  
"Tomorrow," Orion told his team "the same day that I'm leaving."  
  
"An easy switch," Averman said "out with the old, in with the older"  
  
"Very funny Averman" Guy scolded  
  
"You're right. I should show some compassion. Orion is probably going to miss us." Averman said continuing joking  
  
"Actually Averman I will miss you Ducks" Orion smiled  
  
"Thanks Coach" they thanked pleasantly surprised to know that they were going to be missed.  
  
"Hunter will be living in the dorms. That means that you" he pointed at Goldberg "and you" he pointed at Averman "are going to have to clear off that third bed he is going to need that bed to sleep in"  
  
"Looks like your ever so spacious pad isn't going to be so spacious anymore" Luis laughed, thoroughly enjoying that they were going to have to share like the rest of the boys. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Ducks were skating lazily around the rink in uniform. They just came back from their Surprise Good-Bye party for Orion. Now they were waiting for Bombay to show up and introduce them to Hunter and to start practice. They all turned their heads towards the change room door to see the new comer. They saw a person in complete uniform walking behind Bombay. "Hey Ducks!" Bombay waved "You miss me?" He then received thirteen different answers.  
  
He rushed down the rest of the steps followed by the hockey player who was trying to catch up in full uniform compared to Bombay who was just wearing his skates.  
  
He finally reached the ice and skated out to greet his team further. After a couple of minutes he called the hockey player over and took off the helmet of the new player to reveal a gorgeous girl. She had dark red laired hair that reached halfway down her back. She had stunning green eyes and full ruby lips that exposed straight white teeth when she smiled. "Wow" Charlie murmured  
  
"You're not a boy," Averman said  
  
"Thanks for noticing" she said in a beautiful voice to match her stunning features.  
  
"You're welcome" Averman said still in aw. "I mean we were just expecting a guy. You know all we got was the name Hunter" he said snapping out of it.  
  
"That's my last name."  
  
"Anyway her first name is" but before Bombay could finish.  
  
"Paige?!" Fulton shouted  
  
"Fulton?" Paige screamed and skated over to him.  
  
"You're going to be a duck?" he asked  
  
"So it seems" she smiled "I didn't know that you were a duck" she pushed him to the ice.  
  
"Well I am" he got back to his feet.  
  
"You know him?" Bombay interrupted  
  
"Who Reed? We go way back." Paige told him.  
  
"Yeah we went to sleep over camp together since we were like seven," Fulton explained  
  
"So you do know a Duck. Now you can be introduced to the rest." Bombay pointed to each of the ducks and told her their names and positions.  
  
Charlie stepped out of the group and out starched his hand and said "On behalf of the Ducks. I'd like to welcome you." She reached out and shook his hand and their eyes meet and after a couple of everlasting seconds they realized that they were still shaking hands and both blushed and dropped their gaze along with taking their hands back. She looked up again at him to see him looking back and smiled when she realized the tips of his ears go pink when he blushes.  
  
They was interrupted when Bombay blew his whistle and yelled, "All right now that we've done the meet and greet, let's play hockey. Goldberg, Connie, Fulton, Charlie, Kenny, Dwayne on one team. Julie, Guy, Portman, Hunter, Luis and Russ on the other. Banks and Averman warm the bench!"  
  
Charlie was skating towards the goal and Paige was heading towards him. She checked him into the boards and quickly stole the puck and speed towards Julie. She spun around missing Fulton who tried to check her and faked shooting glove side and shot it in stick side, the puck went in between Julie's stick and forearm and she scored on the Cat. Then skated backwards a bit closer to the centerline to regain herself for the next attack while the Ducks gawked at. She looked around confused then asked "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, that was just a great shot," Fulton said  
  
"Thanks" Paige said a little awkwardly *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They finished up their practice and the Ducks found out that Paige was not only a great scorer but a very good defenseman as well. They were headed for the change room when Bombay skated up to Julie, Connie and Paige.  
  
"Ok Julie, Connie. Paige is going to be living in the dorms. That means that she is going to be bunking with you. Do you still have that bed?" Bombay asked  
  
"Yes," Connie answered  
  
"All right that's great. Go get changed so you can move " he told Paige and smiled and when they started to skate away he stopped Julie and Connie "Are you two ok with Paige staying with you?"  
  
"Of course it's fine Coach," Connie and Julie grinned as they told him with honesty. They were looking forward to having a new player on the team. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the girls change room  
  
"So how do you know Bombay?" Connie asked  
  
"He's my mother's cousin" Paige explained  
  
"Oh" Connie said  
  
"Yeah when they were growing up they were like brother and sister. So he is kind of like my uncle" Paige clarified "So when me, my dad, my step mom and my sister moved here, Uncle Gordon knew that I played hockey and he tried me out and thought I would be good enough for the Ducks. So he got me a scholarship to play hockey at Eden Hall"  
  
"What about your birth mom? What about her?" Julie asked  
  
"She left us when I was ten," Paige shrugged  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Connie apologized  
  
"Yeah me too" Julie frowned  
  
"Why? You weren't the one who made her want a better life" Paige smiled *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile in the boys changing room  
  
"Looks like our ever so spacious pad is going to keep being spacious," Averman said rubbing it in to Luis  
  
"Shut up Averman" Luis told him  
  
"She's a good player," Kenny said "she scored on Julie in like no time"  
  
"Lucky shot" Adam grumbled  
  
"Lucky shot?" Dwayne chuckled "all five times?"  
  
"Julie was just being nice," Portman defended  
  
"Just because you two are crushing on Julie doesn't mean you can underestimate the new player," Charlie said  
  
" I am not crushing on Julie but you are right about the new girl being good," Adam nodded then thought 'Portman can't have a crush on Julie'  
  
"Plus she's hot" Luis proclaimed *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside of the dorms Paige was moving in. She was carrying her trunk, two shoulder bags and her hockey bag was slowly sliding off of her trunk and was just about to fall in till two strong hands caught it in the nick of time. Those hands just so happened to belong to Charlie.  
  
"Thanks.sorry I forgot your name I know it starts with a C and your last name starts with a C and that you're the captain but the in between . . . " she looked up at him embarrassed.  
  
"It's Charlie Conaway. Can I take another one of your bags?"  
  
"I would let you but, I'm afraid that they're on my shoulders and I would have to put down my trunk and if I put it down I don't think I'm going to be able to pick it up again" she laughed  
  
"Fair enough. So you're Coach's cousin's kid huh?"  
  
"Yep" she smiled and they stood there staring into each others eyes in till she asked "So do you know which floor my dorm is?" she looked around lost  
  
"It's on the third floor with the rest of the Ducks"  
  
"Coed dorms. Cool," Paige exclaimed. They walked to the door and Charlie opened it for her and they started to climb the stairs.  
  
"So do you like Eden Hall so far?" Charlie asked  
  
"It's very different from my old school because it was just one big building but here there are different buildings and then there are the dorms. I might need a map," she told him  
  
"Or someone to show you around," Charlie pointed out "Since I am the Captain of your team that you're on now, I'd be pleased to take that duty."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled  
  
"So where are you from?" he asked  
  
"Toronto, Ontario"  
  
"Canada," he nodded  
  
"Hey, good for you. Most Americans don't even know what Toronto is let alone where," Paige laughed, "and when they find out they usually just say 'eh'"  
  
"I have a funny feeling that when the rest of the Ducks find out you are going to be hearing that word a lot" Charlie said almost apologetically  
  
"That's all right they seem pretty nice," she said "and if Fulton likes you guys then I think I will too."  
  
"How did you guys end up going to the camp together? He lives in the U.S and you live in Canada?" Charlie asked  
  
"Ah, you forget Uncle Gordon lives in the U.S. I used to visit him during the summer but since he was usually busy working he would send me camp," she explained  
  
"Uncle Gordon?"  
  
"Oh, yeah it's just that my mom was really close with him when they were growing up so when I was born she thought of him more of an uncle to me. That was in till she up and left," Paige told him, 'I might as well tell them all now' she thought 'they're going to find out sooner or later now that Charlie, Julie and Connie know'  
  
"Oh I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't be Charlie"  
  
"This will be our floor" Charlie told her as he opened yet another door for her, "You are in 301" he led her down the corridor to her new dorm and knocked on the door. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When Charlie was helping Paige, in 301 the Duckettes were discussing their new roommate while clearing off the spare bed.  
  
"She seems nice," Julie said picking up one of her shoes and started looking for it's pair "and she's a good hockey player."  
  
"Yeah I know I think we'll get along," Connie said "and it's good to get another girl on the team."  
  
"Definitely, not that I don't love our guys," Julie corrected as she found the other shoe and put them in her closet "it's just . . ."  
  
"I know what you mean. By the way Julie you seem better now," Connie pointed out as she threw another one of her shirts onto her bed  
  
"Yeah the new player and Bombay coming back, has gotten my mind off the whole Scooter thing" Julie smiled as she folded the last piece of clothing off the bed: a pair of sweat pants and put them away. Then they went back to clearing out the spare closet and cleaning up. Well Julie was cleaning up Connie was just dumping her things on her bed and promising 'Jules of course I clean it up, just later'. In till they heard a knock on the door and Connie rushed over to answer it to find Charlie and Paige standing their pilled with bags and a trunk.  
  
"Come in" she said quickly moving aside to let them in and put their loads down.  
  
"Thanks" Paige puffed "Where should I put my stuff?"  
  
"Over here" Julie pointed to the vacant bed at the end of the room that had a half empty closet and a bare chest of drawers beside it. Paige hurried over and placed her trunk at the end of her bed then put her bags onto the mattress. Then Charlie came over and put her gym bags on top of the trunk.  
  
"Thanks Charlie" Paige smiled at him  
  
"Is there another load?" he asked happy to help  
  
"Yeah but I can handle it" she told him  
  
"Like you could handle your gym bag," he teased  
  
"Good point" she headed out the door followed by Charlie  
  
"Those two seem to be getting along," Connie pointed out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day, which was a Saturday, Julie and Connie were woken up at 5:00a.m by Paige's alarm clock. Connie rolled over and groaned while Julie sat up to see where the noise was coming from and saw Paige hit here alarm with her hand and start to get out of her bed. "What are you doing up at this time of day on a Saturday?" Julie asked groggily  
  
"I'm going for a jog, then heading over to the rink to practice. After that I'm coming back here having a shower then I'm going to breakfast." Paige answered  
  
"Oh" Julie said simply then lay back down and went back to sleep in a mire minutes. While Paige changed into gray sweat pants, a matching gray zip-up hooded sweatshirt, a plain black t-shirt and her faithful Nikes. Then went to the bathroom and brushed her hair put it back in a pony tail letting the strips of layered hair that were too short to fit into the elastic fall out and frame her face. Washed her face, applied deodorant and brushed her teeth then headed to the exit. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Banks rolled over and hit his alarm clock as quickly as he could making sure he wouldn't wake Charlie and Guy. He found out that they do not like to be woken before 12:00 on a weekend. He quietly went to the washroom and did his usual routine. He was walking along and saw the new redhead hockey player walking towards the same exit he was going to. "Hey Paige" he called in a whisper  
  
She turned around to see a Duck chasing after her. 'Shit,' the thought 'I forgot his name as well' "Hey . . . you" she called back  
  
"You don't remember my name do you?" Adam asked  
  
"Am I that obvious?" Paige asked embarrassed  
  
"Kind of, I'm Adam Banks. What are doing?" he asked  
  
"Going for a run," she told him  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Great then we can go together. That way I have less of a chance of getting lost. If that's ok with you?" she asked  
  
"Yeah sure" they headed out of the door. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm surprised to see anyone awake in the dorm before 10:00am" Adam said as they ran on one of the campus's paths  
  
"They're really not morning people are they?" she laughed  
  
"No"  
  
"But I bet that you don't care that Julie isn't the early bird do you?" she asked  
  
"What makes you say that?" he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible  
  
"Oh it's just that I thought that you had a thing for her or something. I noticed the way you look at her, that's all" she explained hoping she wasn't being to bold with someone she hardly knew. 'But it's good to show the real me sooner rather then later' she thought  
  
"Am I that obvious?" he asked  
  
"No, you have a lot more stealth than I do. I don't think that she knows," she told him as they turned a corn on the path.  
  
"Good" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After their run and Paige stretched she went into her new dorm glanced at her clock that read '6:35' grabbed her gym bag and went out again this time going to the rink. When she got there she changed and headed out to find she wasn't the only one who thought it would be good to skate today. Bombay was occupying the ice. "Hey Coach," she said as she reached the ice  
  
"Hi there Paige," he smiled "how are you finding it so far?"  
  
She skated towards him while asking, "Finding what? The team? The dorms? The endless paths on campus? Eden Hall?"  
  
"All of it," he said chuckling  
  
"It's all good" she nodded "I just thought that I should practice a little today" she finished as she started to skate laps.  
  
"Wow I didn't think that I would live to see the day that a Duck would be practicing before noon on a Saturday" Bombay said surprised.  
  
"Really I just came back from a run with Banks" she said  
  
"Yeah but he just went running he isn't practicing is he?" he pointed out.  
  
"I guess not" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ During all of this time the Ducks were snoozing, snoring and drooling. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Paige walked back into her dorm at 8:04 and grabbed her towel, shampoo, condition and soap and went to hit the showers. But when she left she closed the door a little too hard and woke Connie and Julie again. This time Connie didn't just roll over she sat up looked at Julie and asked angrily "Are you trying to make sure I wouldn't get any sleep?"  
  
"It wasn't me" Julie protested "It was Paige"  
  
"Oh right, I forgot about her" Connie nodded "Sorry by the way" added after a couple of minutes of looking at the empty bed.  
  
"It's fine Con, but I think that we should talk to her about this. I need my sleep," she groaned  
  
"Ok" Connie agreed and she went back beneath her comforter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of chapter  
  
I hope you enjoyed! I know it got a little slow at the end but I'm introducing a new character here! Oh and I know adding another player to the Ducks isn't very original but what the hell it's my story after all. Longest chapter I've written yet : ) 


	7. starting off the weekend

anne918: Thanks for your reviews! You're the only one who picked up on Portman!!! Yay! It's good to know that you are giving my OC a chance : ) Beaner: Who is Mary Sue??? I need to know it bugged me all day long! Thanks for your review by the way. Banksiebabe99: Thank you again I love your reviews! There is going to be a tiny bit more Adam and Julie action in this chapter  
  
NOTE: Ok I should have mentioned this earlier, but might as well do it now. This story is set after D3, which you already know but it is set in 2003. The Ducks are all freshmen like in D3. Oh yeah and it's now near the end of November in the story. Ok I can start the chapter now. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At lunchtime at the Duck table in the mess hall.  
  
"I defiantly think that they should make the breakfast served longer" Guy grumbled as his poked his macaroni with his fork.  
  
"Agreed, hamburgers aren't really appetizing when you first wake up," Avermen said picking off his pickles from his hamburger.  
  
"Then why don't you have a salad instead?" Julie asked biting into a piece of cucumber.  
  
"Because salads are always unappetizing," Averman explained taking a bite of his hamburger, as Connie walked into the cafeteria, her hair was wet and tied back into a bun wearing her favorite pair of sweats. It was the comfiest thing she could wear without coming down in her pajamas.  
  
"Hey sweatie," Guy greeted  
  
"We need a bigger hot water tank," Connie complained "my shower was freezing" she shivered and sat down beside her boyfriend and slammed her food tray down. Guy reached over and rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
"Sorry, I think I used up the last of the hot water," Goldberg apologized and Connie shot him and angry glare.  
  
"No you didn't Gregie boy I did" Russ clarified "the reason I know this is because I had a half hot shower and half cold shower," he smiled "the switch really wakes you up."  
  
"That's not the only thing that can," Connie looked and Julie and grinned  
  
"Am I missing out on something?" Kenny asked  
  
"Paige's alarm clock woke us up at like 5:00 in the morning" Julie sighed and took a sip of her juice.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you guys about that," Paige said from behind Julie. Julie choked on her juice when she heard Paige's voice and turned to face her with a guilty smile.  
  
"I think I have a solution," Paige went on "I can set my wrist watch alarm and clasp it to part of my bed post. I'm hoping this will work because the alarm on my watch is really soft." She held up a watch and pressed a button releasing a very quite beeping. "Do you think that will wake you guys up?" she asked looking down at Julie then Connie.  
  
"What will wake me up?" Connie asked  
  
"Take that as a 'no'" Julie smiled "That won't wake me up either."  
  
"Great" Paige smiled and walked around the table and sat beside Averman. The Ducks eat their food in quiet. Paige looked around and wondered 'Did I cause the sudden silence?' She glanced over at the door and grinned when she saw Fulton and Portman enter the room. 'Good old Reed he'll put a stop to this awkward silence' she thought *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ While some of the Ducks were having their breakfast/lunch the Bash Brothers were just waking up.  
  
Portman rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thump and stood up and opened his curtains. "Ah! Sun is bad," he squinted his eyes and moved towards his slumbering buddy. He picked up a hockey stick from the mass of stuff scattered on the floor and poked Fulton square in the back.  
  
"But Brittany of course I made the NHL," Fulton grumbled as he was prodded. Then opened his eyes and he quickly covered them from the glare of the sun and mumbled "Portman I am going to kill you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Portman said dropping the stick and sauntering over to his closet and pulled out a clean towel. (They maybe messy but they are also hygienic!) He walked across the hall and turned on the tap and screamed as the cold water hit his flesh. He heard Fulton laughing from inside the bathroom. He too headed into the shower (in a different stall! You have a naughty mind! JK) and he too screamed as he was hit with the cold spray and then heard Portman laughing. They then got dressed. Portman in his black pants,'KORN' t-shirt and folded bandana. And Fulton in his army pants, combat boots, white t-shirt, leather jacket and skull printed bandana. They both headed for food. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fulton looked at the Duck table and saw Paige smiling at him so he waved and she nodded back. He came over and sat beside her as Portman shoved Goldberg down the bench and sat beside Julie. "So Hunter how's it going?" Fulton inquired  
  
"Pretty good," she answered, "Have you seen Charlie?" she asked lowering her voice.  
  
"No why?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Charlie, Adam and Guy's dorm, the captain of the Ducks was rushing back from his shower and rubbing his head furiously with his towel trying to make his hair as dry as possible. He got ready looked in his mirror rearranged his original Ducks jersey on his shoulders and bolted out the door. Then quickly rushed back in and grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his kaki pants and then headed back out. He jogged down the hall and climbed down the stairs and went into the building that had the cafeteria. He was about to barge in the doors when he stopped took a breath and walked in calmly. 'I don't want to seem to eager' he thought. He got into line and picked up a tray and slid it along the counter and picked up his lunch. He turned around facing the Ducks table and spotted Paige. She was talking with Fulton who seemed to have just sat down judging by how full his tray was. He walked over and sat beside him, he heard him ask "No why?"  
  
"'No why?' What?" Charlie asked  
  
"Nothing," Paige said before Fulton could answer. She didn't want Charlie to know that she was asking where he was. It wasn't her style to be so . . . clingy  
  
"So are still free for that tour of the school?" Charlie asked her.  
  
"Yep," she grinned at him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later on in that day, Portman was hanging out at the mall near campus and talking to a very cute looking girl named Cindy.  
  
"Oo and then you came along and smashed that Wasp into those plastic things" Cindy giggled.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty good," Portman nodded and touched her cheek. Just then he saw out of the corner out his eye Scooter and some girl walk by holding hands. He looked over and realized 'This must be the chick' and scowled.  
  
"Are you ok?" Cindy asked twirling a bit of hair around her finger. He turned his head towards her but saw Julie standing outside of Staples with a plastic bag in her hand a hurt look on her face. He pushed past Cindy and went to Julie.  
  
"Hey Cat Lady. How are you doing?" he asked her. She peeled her eyes off of Scooter and the girl he left her for to look at Portman.  
  
She smiled and croaked "Fine."  
  
"Don't pull that crap with me Julie" Portman told her.  
  
She looked up at him with surprised look on her face. "Do you know that's the first time you called me Julie? Not Sweats, Babe, Cat Lady . . . ?"  
  
He smiled at her "So it is" she smiled back.  
  
"But don't change the subject. You can't pull the 'I'm fine act' with me," he told her  
  
"It was worth a shot" she sighed.  
  
"So tell me about it," Portman said  
  
"About what?" she asked innocently  
  
"You know what," he stared at her  
  
"It hurts. But I think it's getting better, I haven't thought about it for a while," she looked at him with tears filling her eyes "But this is the first time that I've seen them together"  
  
"Oh come here" he pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt as he stroked her golden hair. She let him hold her feeling his warmth letting the tears pour out her eyes. They stayed there in the middle of a busy mall corridor for what according to Portman was not quite long enough in till Julie pulled away and looked up at him and whispered "Thanks" He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears and said "Your welcome"  
  
"Hey! Julie! Portman!" some one called from the other end of the mall. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Before Julie's sighting Adam was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how board he was. All of the Ducks were busy but him. Guy and Connie were on a date, Charlie was showing Paige around, Kenny was helping Dwayne, Averman and Goldberg with a science project, Russ was on a date with Felecia and so was Luis except with Alice not Felecia, Portman was off somewhere and so was Fulton. Julie was working on an English project. 'Wait,' he thought 'that's it Julie said she was going to the mall.' He smiled to himself 'I think that I need some pucks better head to the mall' He jumped off his bed and started to the mall. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He walked into the mall and saw Portman embracing Julie. His blood ran cold. 'They're just hugging. That's nothing' he tried to convince himself. 'I should just go over there.' He took a breath and shouted. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Chapter  
  
Ok I know that was really short compared to the ones that I've been writing lately but what ever. Beaner: Who is May Sue? It's still bothering me! 


	8. the weekend rolls on

Beaner: Ok I can understand why you would call Paige a Mary Sue. With the being good at hockey but just wait and you'll see the other side! I know how that can get annoying though because I was reading this other fanfiction and this OC is a true blue Mary Sue I mean she was accepted by all of the Ducks in like two hours. That pissed me off. Oh and Joey Potter from Dawson's Creek? She is a Mary Sue as well! Err! But thank you so much for your review! It's good to know that if I write a bad chapter or two (or make an annoying character) you will still read on! Banksiebabe99: Thanks for your review!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the mall Julie and Portman turned to see Adam walking towards them. Julie pulled farther away from Portman and waved at Adam who smiled back. "Hey Cake eater," Portman greeted 'Of course he has to show up now' he thought with dismay.  
  
"Hi Portman" Adam said 'It's a good thing that I showed up now' he congratulated himself.  
  
He looked at Julie with a sympathetic look and asked, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great" she lied  
  
"That's good" Adam smiled "So you got your supplies?"  
  
"Yeah," she held up her plastic bag. Cindy walked over and shot Julie an evil glare.  
  
"Hi Julie' she sneered  
  
"Hi" she said awkwardly 'What did I do to her?' she wondered  
  
"Oh, hi Adam" she absent mindedly  
  
"Hey Cindy" he greeted with a smirk even though he despised her. But as I said before Adam would never say it. He was a good boy. : )  
  
"So you were just telling me how you single handedly won the game" Cindy flirted as she inched closer to Portman.  
  
"You won the game? What about us, as in the rest of the team?" Julie asked angrily.  
  
"I . . .Well . . ." Portman stuttered  
  
"Yeah Portman" said only he wasn't as mad as Julie. Actually he was happy that she was pissed at Portman. It was the perfect chance to comfort her after she stormed off.  
  
As if on cue Julie scoffed "Whatever" and walked away followed by Adam. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Luis and Alice were at the same coffee shop they were last time.  
  
"Two hundred and one, two hundred and two, tow hundred and three . . .' Luis counted the ceiling tiles in his head.  
  
"The love was odd," the poet on the stage droned on.  
  
'two hundred and five . . .'  
  
"The love was older then time'  
  
'two hundred and six . . .'  
  
"I knew that she saw the love . . ."  
  
'two hundred and seven . . .'  
  
"reflected in the pond."  
  
'two hundred and eight . . .' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Eden Hall . . . "This is the trophy room," Charlie said as he opened the door to let Paige in.  
  
"Impressive' she gasped as walked into the center of the room and turned around slowly absorbing what she saw. The shelves were filled with trophies and pictures of winning teams behind clear glass. The walls were covered with different banners of all sorts of sports: cross country, soccer, tennis (hee hee), volleyball, swimming . . .  
  
She went over to one of the cases and laughed, "There are even academic awards, check out the spelling bee trophy."  
  
He walked over and frowned "I never noticed this one before."  
  
"This school is really into winning isn't it?" she asked moving away from one case and headed to the other one on the other side of the room.  
  
"It defiantly is," he answered as he looked closer at the picture of the Spelling Bee champ.  
  
"So, this is the Varsity hockey team?" she pointed to a picture of a bunch of jocks in Eden Hall jackets holding up the trophy that was beside the frame holding the joyous jocks.  
  
'Those are the meatheads" he looked at the picture and a look of hate came to his face and Paige noticed this.  
  
"I'm guessing the two hockey teams don't get along"  
  
"Let's just say there was an incident with fire ants" he smiled moving away from the source of his hatred.  
  
"This certainly a lot of pressure" she groaned as she glanced at all of the trophies and banners one last time then quickly exited the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Charlie asked closing the door behind him.  
  
"Nothing," she gave him a faint smile "I'm guessing this isn't the end of the tour?"  
  
"Nope, onto the golf course"  
  
"They even have a golf course?" Paige asked in aw.  
  
" No I'm just messing with you. Eden Hall isn't that rich." She pushed him to thank him for his little joke. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In one of the many science rooms at Eden Hall . . . "No Dwayne for the last time you can't see the positive or negative charges through a microscope" Ken explained frustrated  
  
"Sorry Kenny I forgot" Dwayne apologized and stepped away from the microscope.  
  
Averman was standing on one of the desks and twirling a mobile of the solar system with his hand. "Dwayne if you really want to understand electricity stand out side in a storm with a lighting rod" Averman said. Goldberg laughed from his spot in the teacher's chair which he was spinning in. The science teacher who was required to watch them while they were in a classroom when outside of school hours was no where to be seen. He had mumbled something about coffee and not fooling around and then left the four boys alone.  
  
"Could you guys pay attention, at least Dwayne is trying" Kenny pleaded as Dwayne beamed with pride from what he thought was a compliment.  
  
"I would K-man but electricity is so boring" Averman complained taking his attention away from the mobile to look at Kenny just to have Neptune hit him in the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah I am never going to use this" Goldberg said.  
  
"You're going to use this to keep yourself on the team. You still need a C average," Kenny pointed out.  
  
"Thank the goldness of hay that Bombay is here so we don't need a B average or above anymore" Dwayne thanked.  
  
"I hear that Tex" Goldberg agreed standing up dizzily from spinning.  
  
"So you aren't upset with him for keeping the Cat as first line goalie?" Averman asked as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I'm getting used to being second best. And being a defensemen isn't that bad," Goldberg said grasping the table trying to make the room stop spiraling. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'two hundred and twenty four. . .'  
  
"The next poet is going to be Jerry with his poems called 'Puppies'"  
  
'two hundred and twenty five. . .'  
  
"Ok hi I'm Jerry"  
  
'two hundred and twenty six' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie and Guy were arguing at Willy's  
  
"The Green Lantern is so much cooler than Spiderman" Guy said as the pizza was placed on their table.  
  
"No way" Connie picked up a piece of pizza and shook salt on it "the Green Lantern can't climb up walls."  
  
"No but he can make a green bubble that he can go into and then go up farther then the building" said biting into his own peace of pizza.  
  
"He doesn't have a catchy theme song," Connie rebutted putting more salt on her pizza.  
  
"So Superman's theme song isn't catchy and he can kick any superhero's butt."  
  
"Fine but if you take away Green Lantern's ring he's powerless" Connie smirked finally putting down the salt and diving into her meal.  
  
"If Spiderman wasn't bitten by that spider then he would just be a two bit photographer' Guy pointed out  
  
"Spiderman has spider sense and Green Lantern doesn't" Connie went on *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Russ was walking to Felicia's dorm. He stopped in front of her door smelt his black button up shirt. He rearranged his belt on his blue jeans. Lastly he checked his breath. Satisfied he knocked on the door.  
  
A pretty black girl answered the door. Her hair was in braids she was wearing a pink dress, matching cardigan, knee high boots and a scowl. "Who's Chloe?" she asked obviously up set "I heard your friends talking about spending all of your time with her"  
  
"Oh no it's not what you think," Russ said and used his most charming smile trying to calm her down.  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked  
  
"It's my chemistry textbook" Russ explained  
  
"You really think that I would believe that?" she growled  
  
"Hey you can ask anyone of my friends. I just named my book. You know a joke" he tried his 'charming' smile again.  
  
"Ok I will," she slammed the door before Russ could enter. 'What is that girl doing now?' he turned and sat down on the floor outside of her door. Seconds latter she opened the door and looked down to where Russ was sitting and confirmed, "You were telling the truth I just called Fulton"  
  
"Great then are you ready for our date?" he beamed  
  
"Yes as long as you never name another one for your textbooks again and stop calling your chemistry Chloe," she ordered.  
  
"Get ride of Chloe?" he frowned *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'two hundred and forty eight . . .'  
  
"They are warm" Jerry said drama filled his voice  
  
'two hundred and forty nine . . .'  
  
"They are many different colors"  
  
'two hundred and fifty . . .' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fulton skated down the sidewalk his hockey stick and bag full of pucks in tow. He turned into his alley and stood up his beat up old trunk. He skated farther back into his alley he spilled the pucks onto the ground and raised his hockey stick waist high and hit the puck with all of his strength. He heard a crash and cringed and fired again just to hear another crash. He smiled 'It's good to get back to my roots'. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Julie wait up!" Adam called  
  
"Oh sorry Adam" she slowed down " I didn't know that you were behind me"  
  
"That's alright. So where are you headed?" he asked  
  
"As far as I get from that . . . that . . . dill hole" she looked angrily from the direction that they came from.  
  
"Hey calm down Jules. He was just trying to get a girl to like him," he explained  
  
"By taking all of the credit?"  
  
"Why are you so upset about this?"  
  
"I don't know . . . I just didn't think that he was that shallow," she sighed. Adam looked at her, put his hands in his corduroy pants' pockets and glanced around the mall. He spotted a movie sign that read 'Can't Hardly Wait: Playing Today'  
  
"Hey do you want to go see a movie?" he pointed to the movie poster.  
  
"Yeah" she perked up "I love that movie I remember seeing it when it first came out in theatres in Main"  
  
They both headed for the entrance. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Eden Hall the tour was going strong.  
  
"This is the Dean's office" Charlie pointed to the door labeled 'Dean's Office'  
  
"So I see. But still good to know where it is. I have to see him tomorrow," she looked up, down and around the hall. Walked up to the doors beside on each side of the Dean's door.  
  
"What you doing?" Charlie chuckled  
  
"Making a mental note," Paige looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"You're making a mental note of the ceiling?" Charlie asked not being able to lose the smile on his face.  
  
"Of course I'm trying to absorb all I can" she stopped walking around and looked at Charlie.  
  
"So why do you have to see the Dean? Did you get yourself in trouble already?" Charlie teased  
  
"I wish that was it. I have to get my schedule, textbooks, rulebook, agenda, locker number, lock and then I'm going to have an hour with all of my teachers so they can test me on what I know then tell me what I need to know so they can test me again at the end of the week" she looked totally overwhelmed.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine" he tried to reassure her.  
  
"You have too much faith. But thanks" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'two hundred and fifty one . . . '  
  
"Sand" the "artist" hit her drum with her hands  
  
'two hundred and fifty two . . .'  
  
"Hot" she hit the drum again  
  
'two hundred and fifty three . . .'  
  
"So hot" she knocked on the floor she was sitting on  
  
'two hundred and four . . .' Luis finished counting the tiles and a look of horror came to his face. 'What am I going to do now?' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Chapter Ok first of all, sorry about chapter 7 I know that one kind of sucked but I'm trying to get to something but it takes time. There are little things that you need to put in. Anyway this one had all of the characters so I hope you enjoyed! 


	9. in room 301 Part One

Beaner: Yah another one of your wonderful reviews! It was so nice and long! Thank you so much!!! : ) And you're feeling sorry for Paige? She is growing on you isn't she?  
  
Banksiesbabe99: I'm glad you liked the Luis part. I think that was one of the funniest things I wrote. And I know I could just see him sitting in some swanky poetry reading and just resting his head on the back of his chair and counting.  
  
Anne918: For chapter 7: It's good to know that you're starting to like Paige!!! Yay!  
For chapter 8: I'm glad that you thought that it was funny. And you  
made me  
so happy that you thought it was well written!!!  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS/REVIEWERS: You guys really want Adam and Julie to end up together! I mean you aren't even giving Portman a chance! Just so you know I haven't decided whom she is going to end up with yet. So you know as much as I do in that department. ***I've decided to try something a little different with this chapter. You are warned. Don't worry it isn't permanent I just liked the idea. This also means that not all of the Ducks are going to have a large part but the ones that you seem to like (Adam and Julie) are going to in part two. Ok I think that I can start my chapter now! Hopefully you haven't already gotten board! Eep! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ok just so you know this long paragraph here is just the description of the room 301. So if you can't stand a lot of detail and no dialog just skip to the second paragraph.) In 301 on the left side of the room farthest from the door there was an empty made up bed with a black comforter, matching pillows and a dark green, blue, purple and black mixed blanket on top with a wristwatch strapped to the headboard. The desk, dresser, closet, bedside table, and shelf surrounding it were empty. In the middle of the room the bed had a purple bed set neatly made with a teddy bear in the center of the pillows. The bedside table had a silver functional light, an alarm clock and a picture of the Ducks in a gray frame. At the desk there was a shiny computer, a pencil holder, books in separate piles. Above the desk there was a Bristol board with a calendar, lists and a pictures of Connie and Julie, Julie with her old team from Main and Julie's family. The dresser had different things atop of it such as nail polish, make up, a jewelry box and they were all in an organized manor and a mirror hung above. The shelf contained books, movies, CDs and DVDs in alphabetical order and a CD player. There was also a table with a TV, DVD and video player. And if you looked into the closet you would find all of the clothes neatly hung: pants in one section, shirts in another, skirts in another and so on and so forth. Lastly the bed on the right side closest to the door had white sheets and a blue quilt sprawled about atop of with the pillows at the top of the bed and at the end. In the dresser drawers there were piles of clothes shoved in. You see the owner of the clothes found out that her roommate didn't complain about her clothes being on the floor if she just put them away. So in her closet there were also piles of clothes with mostly empty hangers above them. On the top of the desk and dresser there were multiple things skewed about: make up, shampoo, nail polish, movies, text books, earnings, a stereo, necklaces, bracelets, CDs, sheets of paper, pens, a hockey puck you know everything a teenage girl would need. There was also a mini refrigerator with magnets on the door some spelling out 'Julie' others spelling out 'Connie + Guy 4eva' and there were butterflies, ducks etc. On the walls there were pictures of Connie and Guy, the Ducks, Connie's family, Julie and Connie, posters of Nirvana and different hockey players and teams all stuck on with all sorts of tape.  
  
Paige unlocked the door to her dorm and entered the room with Charlie beside her. "Thanks for the tour Captain."  
  
"It's no problem. So you haven't finished . . ." he paused looked at her side of the room again "I mean started to unpack your stuff yet" he sat down on Julie's clean bed.  
  
"I guess I should get started on that considering that I'm going to be staying here a while," she knelt by her black trunk and opened it "Hopefully" she added.  
  
"'Hopefully'? Come on Paige of course you're going to stick around" he reassured her as he peaked into her trunk. "Wow did you buy the same pair of black pants like a zillion times?"  
  
She looked down in her chest and frowned "No, you just can't see the difference" she pulled out one pair "look this a pair of low rise tight flare jeans," she folded them and put them away in one of her drawers. "This is a pair of baggy low rise cargo pants, this is also a pair of cargo pants but this pair has more pockets, compared to the others which have zippers" she pointed out as she continued to put them away. "This isn't even a pair of pants" she pulled out a short skirt and showed it to Charlie with a pleased look on her face because she thought she proved him wrong, which quite frankly she did.  
  
She continued to unpack her stuff while they chatted. When Paige was also most done putting everything away (which took quite a bit of time) Connie walked into the room followed by Guy.  
  
"I still say that the Green Lantern is better then Spiderman" Guy argued  
  
"What are you talking about Spiderman is so much better," Paige disagreed.  
  
"Thank you!" Connie smiled "You see two against one"  
  
"Charlie will be on my side won't you buddy?" Guy asked eagerly  
  
"Sorry man I know better then to oppose two female Ducks. I'm staying out of it" Charlie said raising his hands shoulder high as if to admit defeat.  
  
"Thanks. Knew I could count on you" Guy said sarcastically shoving some of Connie's stuff off her chair to sit on it.  
  
"Hey pick that up." Connie ordered, "If you don't Julie will kill me" Guy picked up the stuff obediently and put it on her desk.  
  
"Why would she kill you?" Paige asked a little concerned. She wasn't as big of a mess monster like Connie but she wasn't exactly neat as Julie the pin.  
  
"She thinks I'm a slob" Connie said dumfounded as she sat down on Guys lap and rapped one of her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"And she is getting fed up" Paige said  
  
"That's putting it lightly" Connie scoffed. "But don't get the wrong impression," she continued quickly "Julie is a great roommate."  
  
"She just likes to walk on the floor with out having to worry about tripping on your stuff?" Paige asked with a smirk as she got out her CD collection.  
  
"Something like that" Connie laughed then quickly jumped off of Guy and went over to Paige's shelf where she was unloading her CDs. "You like Nirvana?" she asked excitedly  
  
"Hell yeah who doesn't?" she asked slightly confused why someone wouldn't. "Obviously not you judging by the poster"  
  
"Yeah" she said looking lovingly at the poster on her wall. "I wish Kurt was still alive"  
  
The four of them talked, laughed and teased for around an hour then Julie burst into the room and slammed the door. She looked at Connie and said, "I need some girl time" angrily.  
  
"That's our queue to exit" Charlie said grabbing Guy by the shirt and exiting the room. It seemed as if he wanted to stay and see why Julie needed this 'girl time'.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Paige asked seeing how Charlie knew that it was time for Guy and him to go.  
  
"Why you are a girl aren't you?" Julie asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah I just thought that you wanted to talk to Cons" Paige said.  
  
"No way. You have to get in on the 'girl time' sometime anyway," Connie said smiling.  
  
"Defiantly what's the point of having another girl roommate if she leaves during times like this? Why would you want to go?" Julie asked.  
  
"It's just that back in Toronto I wasn't really a 'girl'," she put emphasis on the word 'girl'. "As you can see I never really did the whole make up thing," she pointed to her face "I didn't have anyone to go see the chick flicks with, or get magazines" she lifted a Seventeen off of Connie's dresser "gossip with or talk about boys. I've never even been to a girl's slumber party" she answered.  
  
"Well it's about time you did" Connie said getting up and slinging her arm around Paige's shoulders  
  
"Yeah we'll get you catched up" Julie beamed; this idea put her in a much better mood. "Starting with a slumber party"  
  
"It's only seven thirty" Connie pointed out "I think we should go to dinner first" The girls left the room headed to the mess hall and returned forty five minutes later laughing.  
  
"I can't believe that Russ is deciding on whether or not to unnamed his textbook" Connie giggled  
  
"I know!" Julie exclaimed. After a few minutes of laughing Julie said "Alright, time to start the sleep over. No matter how corny it is"  
  
"I know it makes me feel like I'm eight or something," Connie said "but it will be fun"  
  
"I have a question," Paige said reluctantly  
  
"Ok shoot" Julie grinned  
  
"For a slumber party aren't we supposed to be in pajamas?" Paige looked down at her black low-rise cargos, white tank top and her favorite black skateboarding shoes, the comfiest shoes invented who cares if she got them in the guys department.  
  
"You make a very good point," Connie said.  
  
They changed and got out coco cola, chocolate and chips. Then did the 'usual' sleep over activities: facemasks, manicures, pedicures, flipped through magazines and rated the guys. Connie and Julie had to help Paige with the pedicures and manicures; she had never pushed back a cuticle before or scrubbed a nail. But she adjusted to rating the guys so easily that it became obvious to the two that she had done this before. "Paige you're good" Connie said  
  
"A little too good" Julie added  
  
"I don't believe I know what your talking about" Paige said trying to look innocent but cracked when she saw the two looks she was receiving "Ok I grade guys on a scale of 1-10! I admit it"  
  
"Ok onto the movies" Julie hopped off Paige's bed, which they were all on and went over to her DVD and movie collection. "I have the perfect one for a newbie" she pulled out a DVD off of her shelf and showed it to Connie who then nodded in agreement and started to set it up.  
  
"What movie?" Paige asked curiously  
  
"Dirty Dancing" Julie smiled  
  
"We're going to watch porn?" Paige asked surprised and disgusted "I draw the line there I can stand killing my fingers and toes with a orange stick but I am not going to watch porn." She sat up and crossed her arms as Connie and Julie both laughed loud and hard. Connie was in such a fit she was rolling on the floor.  
  
"What?" Paige asked after she was sure they were done.  
  
"Dirty Dancing isn't porn. It's a romance about dancing" Julie explained  
  
"I can't believe you thought we were going to watch porn," Connie said and started giggling again as Paige blushed.  
  
"Now that I know could you two get a hold of yourselves?" Paige asked trying to suppress a giggle herself but finally let it out.  
  
Then Portman, Fulton, Russ, Charlie, Adam, Guy, Dwayne, Ken, Luis, Goldberg and Averman were at their door. Once Julie answered it they all walked in. They scattered some sitting on beds, others in chairs and the rest on the floor.  
  
"What do you think you guys are doing?" Julie squealed  
  
"We wanted to join the party," Portman said lying down on Julie's bed and pushing Ken off it.  
  
"What?" Connie asked still confused  
  
"Well you woke us up" Ken said referring to him and his dorm mates Dwayne and Luis.  
  
"You woke us up too," Averman said pointing to himself then Goldberg  
  
"We were already awake when we heard you laughing and Charlie and Guy wanted to see what was going on" Adam said  
  
"Me too" Portman said  
  
"Me three" Fulton responded  
  
"Me four" Russ said  
  
"Well we were just laughing at something Paige said" Connie explained  
  
"What did she say?" Luis asked leaning back in Paige's chair "She thought Dirty Dancing was a porno movie" Julie said, "Now get out!"  
  
"Make us" Portman teased and the guys all silently agreed but Julie didn't respond well to the joke she grabbed the nearest person to her and pulled him out of the room. The 'him' was Kenny.  
  
"Yeah" Connie grabbed Guy and Adam by their ears and dragged them out with them saying "ow ow ow ow" Paige joined in by wheeling Luis in her chair and tipped it when she reached the door. He fell flat onto the floor. Julie was already pulling Dwayne and Fulton by the shirts out the door. Connie just gave look at Russ and he just left followed by Averman and Goldberg because they saw what they were doing to the rest of the guys.  
  
The only ones that were left were Portman and Charlie. Connie tried to pull Portman off of Julie's bed with no success. "Paige! Julie! Come help" they both entered the room and went over to assist Connie. Paige grabbed his legs, Connie clutched his torso and Julie took his shoulders and head. They were just at the door when Portman said, "I knew I would have women carrying me around someday" Julie then let go of him and his head that hit the floor with a thud and an "Shit!" Paige and Connie lowered him the rest of the way. They were about to go further back in the room to get Charlie but he was already leaving and Portman got up rubbing the back of his skull and gave Julie an angry look. She only stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for him to leave. "Not cool" he said and left the room.  
  
"I would have to agree with Portman there you could have really hurt him Jules" Connie said closing the door.  
  
"He deserved it," Julie was back in the same mood that she was when she first entered the room.  
  
"What's the matter?" Paige asked feeling that it wasn't too bold to ask her now that they three seemed to be friends.  
  
"He is just a pig," Julie answered as she got the converter and started the movie.  
  
"He's always been a pig but that never made you give him that much physical pain," Connie said.  
  
"Could we just drop it and watch the movie?" she asked as the begging music started to play. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Chapter  
  
Part two will still be in room 301. Any who I hope you enjoyed. I know a sleep over as Julie said is 'corny' but I wanted to hurry up the Paige fitting in process. You guys have to know that there will be scenes not shown in the story when the Ducks start to accept her. It would just make the story more boring if I add them in! 


	10. in room 301 Part Two

Banksiesbabe99: I'm glad you liked the girls kicking the guys out of the dorm because after I wrote it I kind of thought it was a little extreme. But you liked it so YEAH!  
  
Beaner: Damn that bus! You liked my idea! Aw I feel all warm inside! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dirty Dancing ended and the credits started to roll. "So what did you think?" Julie asked with that after you saw a great movie smile.  
  
"I have to admit it was good," Paige said.  
  
"Ah I love it" Connie sighed, "I wish that Guy and I could dance like that" her eyes glazed over as she thought about Guy and her doing the cha-cha.  
  
"Really? I hate dancing" Paige said  
  
"How could you hate dancing?" Julie asked in astonishment. Paige turned to face her and caught a glimpse of the clock it was 2:36.  
  
"I didn't know it was that late. I'd better go to bed. I've got to go see the Dean tomorrow" Paige pointed out getting up and getting under her covers. "I think I need at least three hours of sleep," she laughed as she turned out her vintage light. Connie and Julie both decided they had better go to bed too.  
  
The beeping of her quite alarm waked Paige up. She looked over at her two roommates and was relieved to find them snoozing. 'Ok I've got two hours in till I have to be the Dean's office. That's enough time for me to go down to the rink for an hour then come back have a shower then have breakfast.' Paige flung her covers off of her and got up quietly and brushed her hair, teeth and washed her face. She put on her sweats and grabbed her bag and went to the ice rink.  
  
An hour later Paige opened the door and as silently as possible got ready to have a shower. After her shower and blow-drying her hair she crept back into the room to get dressed. She put on a pair of black cargos, a tight (not too tight, she isn't a slut) gray soft sweater, her black skate boarding shoes and pulled her hair into a half pony tail. Finally she took her leather carrier bag and put in her school supplies stopped and prepared herself. She had to admit she was nervous she wasn't exactly the best academic. She wasn't as bad as . . . before but she didn't want to think about that. Her grade eighth grade report card had 70s with the exception of gym where she got a 90 but that was in a normal school. This Eden Hall is a preppie school and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. She tried to forget it and headed for breakfast and then onto the Deans.  
  
Julie slowly opened her eyelids and stretched (kind of like a cat hee hee, I couldn't resist) and glanced at the clock 10:43. 'A perfect time to wake up' she thought. 'But not for Connie' she was still sleeping. Julie sat up lazily looked at her desk and realized how much homework she wanted to start on. 'Looks like my Sunday is booked' She got up and dragged herself to the bathroom and had a shower, blow-dried her hair, and came back with more of a bounce in her step. There was nothing like being up early enough to have a warm shower. Julie walked over to her closet and looked into her neat little space and picked out a pair of blue flare jeans, a white blouse, her running shoes and tied her hair back in a ponytail. She then put on some light make up and changed her earrings then put all of books into her blue backpack. 'Onto the library' she sighed and left the room leaving Connie sleeping peacefully dreaming about her and Guy doing the tango.  
  
"Of course she won't mind," Averman whispered as he sneaked into the room with Goldberg trailing after him "she'll understand that we need her copy of Mice and Men for our book reports." Averman tiptoed over to Julie's shelf and pulled out the book. "Got it. She won't miss it she has two copies left in her book self. Well now one"  
  
"Make it none. Grab me one. I don't want to have to look over your shoulder all day" Goldberg said with a shiver.  
  
Connie murmured in her sleep causing the boys leave as quickly as they could.  
  
Paige rushed into her dorm took out four binders and four textbooks from her bag left them on her desk and then rushed right back out.  
  
Connie's hunger woke her up. She looked around her empty dorm with her eyes half shut and squinted her eyes at Julie's clock 12:28. 'No wonder I'm hungry' she thought. She rolled off her blankets and quilt and shuffled out of her room had a freezing cold shower, blow-dried her hair and came back in put on her navy corduroy pants, Old Navy sweatshirt and her running shoes and exited the room in search for food all the while cursing the people she shared the floor with who left her with no hot water.  
  
Julie entered her room and sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. While she was waiting for it to boot up someone knocked on her door. She got up and to her great disappointment she saw Portman walk in.  
  
"Ok, what did I do?" he asked  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked back  
  
"I'm talking about the silent treatment you gave me in the mess hall. I'm talking about the bump on the back of my head. I'm talking about that dirty look that you are giving me right now," he pointed at her  
  
She was silent for a while and just shrugged and said "Maybe I just don't want to talk to you or you were being a pig last night so I dropped you to prove a point or I don't want you around because I need to work" she told him.  
  
"That's not it Cat Lady"  
  
"What makes you think it isn't?" Julie asked coolly  
  
"There is something up with you that's what. You are mad at me and I want to know why" he demanded.  
  
"Why do you care about what some chick thinks of you anyway?"  
  
"Come on Julie you know that I think that you are more then just 'some chick'" he softened his tone. Julie's cool demeanor relaxed when he said her real name.  
  
"Actually I didn't know" she told him truthfully "I don't think that any girl can really know whether or not they're some chick to y-" she stopped "any guy" she finished  
  
"Well now you know. So can you please tell me why you were so pissed?" he asked gently even though he thought he already knew the answer and that's why he was confronting her so she could let it out.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Stop bothering me" she crossed her arms again. She frankly did not know but she did know that she was angry.  
  
"I don't think you are mad at me in particular" Portman told her. He didn't get any response so he continued, "I just think that you are angry about . . ." he paused "something else" They stood there staring at each other then Julie spoke.  
  
"You mean Scooter?"  
  
"There you go" he opened the door and turned to face her "Julie I'm fine with you using me as an emotional punching bag. I just want you to admit it" he left the room leaving Julie with more to think about then her math homework.  
  
She sat down and picked up her pencil then put it back down and leaned back 'He knew I using him to take out my anger even before I did' she realized then tried to shake it off and started on her work. After she made a considerably large dent in her homework: she had finished all of the homework that was due for her day one and two. (By the way they only on a day one and a day two. It's easier that way.) She finished off her projects that were due the next week and studied for a couple of quizzes. (When the Dean in the third movie said "She's an A student too" he wasn't joking!)  
  
She got another knock on the door and answered it this time to have Adam walk in. "So Julie what are you doing? I just finished all of my homework that I think I can do and now I'm board out of my mind" Adam explained  
  
"Me too" Julie said with a smile  
  
"Well what do you say to a burger down at Willy's?" Adam asked  
  
"Sounds great" they both left the dorm.  
  
At three thirty Paige walked into her dorm and dumped four more binders and three textbooks on her desk. 'An hour test per all eight periods is torture.' She had gotten all of her tests back and had gotten 70s (which wasn't too shabby the 70s streak continues) except for gym where she got considerably higher. She had also found out that surprisingly she didn't have to catch up on much. Mostly just in math, which wasn't that hard. She started to do her homework for her day one and two and finished. She was about to start reading Of Mice and Men when she looked at her watch 6:34. "Shit" she breathed. She was almost twenty minutes late for hockey practice. She bolted out the door.  
  
The three girls walked exhausted back into their room at 8:09. All with their hair wet because they were too tired to blow-dry it after their showers. Connie flopped down on her bed and groaned something about "Return of Captain Blood" then conked out. Julie on the other hand had enough energy to change into her blue silk dress nightgown and then collapsed on her own bed. Paige was sitting in her chair listening to her stomach rumble. She didn't have a chance to get dinner and she was very hungry but she didn't think she had enough energy to get up and go to the mini fridge to get anything and looked longingly at it in till her hunger overtook her and she got food. After she too changed into her PJs only hers were less classy. She had mainly red flannel bottoms and a navy blue tank top she went to sleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of chapter  
  
OK I know that was short and kind of boring I'm sorry. But I still hope you enjoyed. Oh and the next chapter won't be set just in 301. (Though I might try it again considering I didn't have any complaints I actually got a compliment!) I think the next chapter will be longer that means that it might take longer to post! Just so you know : ) 


	11. first day of school

Beaner: Your reviews make me so happy. And you have been reviewing this story the longest! Well thank you for understanding about posting being a little delayed. Banksiesbabe99: Thank you so very much for your review. Aw you thought it was brilliant! I'm trying to put some more Adam/Julie stuff in here.  
  
Before I start I have to tell you about some changes I made and a little stupid thing that I did in chapter 5. after shock. First of all when the Charlie being a beauty queen conversation did not happen in Biology it happened in Electricity. Second I put Luis in biology (now electricity) and math class at the same time so I chose for him to be in electricity. Because he wasn't in math Russ not Luis said the last line in the math class conversation. Ok I know that you probably don't care about those little details but I do. Now the classes in this chapter work out. So basically everything that happened in chapter five did happen only one of the settings were different and Russ not Luis said one thing. There I feel better now. Sorry about the inconvenience folks now on with the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In room 301 (for a change of scenery lol) Paige came back from her shower and blow-drying. She walked over to her dresser and put the top part of her soft hair into a messy bun let the rest fall onto her shoulders. She pushed away the strips of hair along the crown of her head that were too short to fit into the bun. She put on a pair of black low rise cargo pants, a dark green spaghetti strap tank top and an long sleeved see through dark green top over that. She slipped on her black skateboarding shoes and went back over to her dresser, opened a little box with Chinese lettering on it and took out a pair of dark silver small hoop earrings and put them in. She then put Burt's bee's beeswax lip balm (I love that stuff) onto her ruby lips. Finally grabbed her black leather carrier bag and left the room. 'Time for my first day of school at Eden Hall' she realized.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down at the mess hall almost all of the Ducks were there when Paige walked in got her food and sat down at the table in-between Julie and Fulton.  
  
"First day of school. Do you have your lunch box, your milk money, and a clean pair of underwear? Don't forget not to fight with the other kids and be nice to your teacher" Fulton teased  
  
"Thanks Mom I'll try" Paige played along.  
  
"So are you nervous?" Julie asked as she let her hair out of the tie that was holding it back and pulled down her baby blue sweater back over the top of her dark blue jeans.  
  
"Not really," she responded truthfully she wasn't afraid of Eden Hall.  
  
"What do you have today?" Charlie asked as casually as possible even though he was secretly hoping that she would have at least one class with him.  
  
"Let's see," Paige retrieved her time table from her bag "it's day two correct?" she asked in a fake business manor.  
  
"That is correct Mrs. Hunter" Fulton responded in the same way fixing his invisible tie on his black t-shirt under his leather jacket.  
  
"It is Ms not Mrs. Mr. Reed. Thank you" she laughed. She went back to her normal voice and answered Charlie's question "I have Art, Gym, Geography and Home Ec."  
  
"Hey you are going to have Art with me" Charlie pointed out trying not to smile too broadly  
  
"And you get to have Geography with the Bash Brothers" Fulton said enthusiastically he wanted her to get along with Portman he was his best friend and she was one of his oldest friends.  
  
"Oh and you have Gym with me and Connie" Julie said, "Great one more for the anti-cheerleading team" she saw Paige's puzzled look and explained "We have a lot of freshmen cheerleaders in our gym class and they don't really like the Ducks. Or anyone who isn't a cheerleader for that matter."  
  
"Great" Paige cracked a smile  
  
"Why 'Great'?" Julie asked  
  
"Let's just say I've dealt with cheerleaders before" Paige said coyly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guy and Connie sat down at the other end of the table.  
  
"Breakfast food is nice" Guy said looking joyfully at his eggs.  
  
"Yep no hamburgers for me today" Averman smiled and eat his pancakes.  
  
"I think that I am going to put in a complaint about the showers," Connie grumbled.  
  
"Hey Russ have you decided if you are going to get rid of Chloe?" Guy asked  
  
"Chloe is no more" Russ said sadly.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to remember Chloe the chemistry textbook" Averman said, "Russ would you like to say a few words?" He just got a dirty look for a response so he continued. "Fine I will do it for you. She was a good book. She had a nice hard cover with different colors. She was very faithful to Russ and we shall all miss her. May she rest in peace" he bowed his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In an Art room first period Paige was sitting at the table with Dwayne and Charlie beside her and Kenny behind them.  
  
"So you're from Texas," she said  
  
"How could you tell?" Kenny asked, "Was it the outfit?"  
  
"No the accent. Do you like it?" Paige continued  
  
"I love it back home on the ranch" Dwayne said with a huge grin  
  
"You have a ranch?" Paige asked wide-eyed "Do you only have horses? Or what?"  
  
"No we've got chickens and cows as well," Dwayne answered. "But the horses are great. We've got seven"  
  
"Wow" Paige said impressed  
  
"Yeah . . ." Dwayne went on about his ranch. The teacher walked in and tried to start the class.  
  
"Class? Excuse me, Class?" she asked meekly and the class kept on talking "All right shut it!" she yelled and got immediate silence.  
  
"You are finishing your drawings and then answering these questions in the textbook and if you don't finish them and hand them in today they are for homework and due the next day one," she pointed at 20 questions on the board. They all got out their drawings.  
  
Paige slapped her paper on the table and Dwayne grimaced when he saw it and asked softly "Paige they are supposed to be of humans"  
  
"Mine is of a human," Paige said  
  
"Oh my I am so sorry. I hope I didn't offend you" Dwayne apologized  
  
"Don't worry about it Tex. I know it isn't good"  
  
"You weren't joking" Kenny said from as he looked at her sketch.  
  
"Art isn't my expertise" Paige said simply.  
  
"Even Charlie's is better then yours" Ken pointed out.  
  
"You're saying that like it's a dis," Charlie said  
  
"Come on man your girl looks like a guy" Ken laughed  
  
"I think the beard adds character," Paige said  
  
"It isn't a beard it's shading" Charlie defended  
  
"Oh well at least it looks like a drag queen. Mine doesn't look like it even has a sex" Paige critiqued. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rung and Fulton, Guy, Portman, Dwayne, Charlie, and Luis all met up in the hall headed for Shop class when they saw Paige trip . . . *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam and Ken were both going to their business room and saw the other Ducks who were going to Shop turning the corner and Paige in the middle of the hall way on the floor . . . *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Russ, Averman were going to Drama with Goldberg who was headed to his Computer Science class. Averman was rambling about something and Russ was busy rolling his eyes when they ran into Connie and Julie giggling their way to gym when they spotted the rest of the Ducks farther away and then they saw Paige on the ground . . . *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige was out the door just before the bell rang. She wanted enough time to find the Gym she was supposed to be at. She was walking down the hall when she tripped and fell on the floor. She turned to see what she tripped on and saw a large running shoe. She looked up to see who it belonged to and saw a very large jock with a blond buzz cut standing there.  
  
"This is the new Duck I was telling you about" the one who tripped her, told another one in a Varsity jersey with 'Captain (Ok I forgot the Varsity Teams names so I will correct it if you tell me their real names) Mitchell McCray' printed on it.  
  
"Great another loser for our school" said a jock with blond hair  
  
"Oh I'm the loser? I believe you're the one who the one who tripped a freshmen girl to make you feel more macho" Paige shot back as she got up "But I guess that's understandable. You have to make your ego bigger if you are lacking in other manly departments" she noticeably glanced down at his crotch then flicked her gaze back to his face. She heard faint laughing.  
  
"Oh you did not just say that" the guy with the blond crew cut said.  
  
"Didn't I?" she asked in fake stupidity  
  
"You'd better watch yourself little Duck," the Captain said and he walked off with his goons following him.  
  
The Ducks walked up to her most of them laughing. "Wow I can't believe you just stood up to all of those guys by yourself" Portman said slightly impressed  
  
"Great first impression Hunter" Fulton shook his head  
  
"But that little comment was hilarious," Averman laughed.  
  
"Thanks" she said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Shop class, Fulton, Guy, Portman, Dwayne, Charlie, and Luis were talking about Paige's run in with Varsity.  
  
"That girl has balls," Portman said picking up a saw and started working on a piece of wood.  
  
"She sure does," Guy said choosing a piece of wood "I know that Connie and Julie have guts but I don't think that they would make that bold a comment."  
  
"Or do it by themselves" Luis pointed out.  
  
They went to work trying to make a spice rack. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the girls changing room they too were talking about what Paige had done.  
  
"I don't think I could have done that after I just met them though," Julie pointed out.  
  
" I know. Smooth moves" Connie congratulated Paige.  
  
"You're really transforming into a Duck" Julie said as she pulled on her red gym t-shirt with 'Eden Hall' printed on it with white. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in shop . . . "No Guy turn it around" Portman ordered  
  
"What way?" Guy asked  
  
"Here let me show you how it's done," Charlie said taking the piece of wood and tried cutting with the saw  
  
"No you're doing it crooked" Fulton said.  
  
"I don't think you measured this right," Dwayne said picking up the piece of wood off the floor.  
  
"It's shaped like a triangle" Portman grabbed the piece of wood and inspected it.  
  
"Charlie, these blue prints don't make any sense" Guy looked at piece of paper Charlie went over and looked at it.  
  
"That's because it's my algebra homework" Charlie pointed out.  
  
"We should just cut again" Fulton took the wood and started to saw.  
  
"Now you made it even worse" Luis said  
  
They all started arguing.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Guys! Calm down" they all turned to see their teacher who came over and started correcting them and helping them. After they were done the Ducks all chorused "Thanks Ms. Freil"  
  
"You're welcome boys" she said walking away.  
  
"It's not right having her help us out all of the time" Portman said kind of ashamed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunch Paige was walking to the Ducks table when a line of cheerleaders blocked her way.  
  
"We heard what you said to my boyfriend," one of them said with disgust  
  
"Yeah that was a really stupid move," another sneered  
  
"Fine" Paige said walking around them.  
  
"No way are you leaving we are not done with you yet" they surrounded her again.  
  
"We need to teach you a lesson," she said  
  
"I would focus on learning lessons first then if you are ready you can try teaching" Paige said  
  
"You had better watch that mouth of yours"  
  
"That's impossible unless I walked around with a mirror in front of my face all day. But then I would end up like you so I'd rather not. Sorry" she apologized sarcastically.  
  
"You're a real bitch you know that?" a girl asked  
  
"I did actually but thanks for confirming that" Paige answered.  
  
"Is there a problem?" they all looked to see who asked and found Coach Bombay standing there.  
  
"No these ladies were just asking me what it felt like to have an IQ higher then twenty five" Paige responded  
  
"Oh you are just so funny!" one of them said as if they were old friends to make sure they wouldn't get in trouble and after another said, "Come on girls" they left.  
  
"Paige, were you fighting with those girls?" Bombay asked  
  
"No I was just making new friends," Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"Paige." He gave her a stern look  
  
"Yes Coach?" she asked innocently  
  
"Come on" he walked towards the Ducks table. She followed him and sat beside Charlie.  
  
"What was that about?" Charlie whispered he was the only who noticed Paige and the cheerleaders.  
  
"I was meeting the blond squad," Paige answered  
  
"Alright team I'm glad that you are all here I just wanted to inform you that practice is cancelled for today" Coach said  
  
"Why?" Kenny asked  
  
"Don't ask just thank" Averman said  
  
"Any way that's all you can continue with your lunch" Bombay walked away ignoring Ken's question. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch Averman, Portman, Fulton and Paige were in Geography  
  
"I love Our Lady Peace!" Paige agreed with Averman "but their new CD sucks. I like everything but Gravity"  
  
"I know they were so good before" Averman said.  
  
"Who else do you like?" Averman asked  
  
"Um a lot of bands. I like Linkin Park" Paige answered  
  
"Me too" Portman interrupted  
  
"Yeah which CD do you like better Hybrid Theory or Meteora. Those two are my favorites" Paige inquired  
  
"They're both good," Portman could not decide.  
  
"That was your last warning you four have detention," their teacher told them calmly.  
  
"Detention on my first day" Paige said.  
  
"That must be some sort of record," Fulton said.  
  
"Yeah Paige props" Portman said offering his fist to Paige who hit the top with her fist then he hit her fist's top and then they banged knuckles together.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Unless you want another detention I advise you to be quiet" the teacher said with the same calmness as before.  
  
They were finally silent. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Music Kenny was at the piano, Julie was with her flute, Adam and his saxophone, and Goldberg was cleaning his trombone.  
  
"Hey Julie do you ever get board of people asking if you ever went to band camp?" Goldberg smiled  
  
"Yes and if you ask one more time I think I'm going to kill you with the flute that you are making fun of" she held up her flute in a threatening manor.  
  
"I don't think that she's joking Goldberg" Ken laughed  
  
"Yeah I'd sleep with one eye open tonight," Adam warned  
  
"Ok class lets start I think you are all finished tuning" the teacher held up his conductor baton. On queue they all started playing and the teacher cringed. 'We have a lot of work to do' he thought. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Drama Charlie, Guy, Connie, Luis, and Dwayne were in a group and they were supposed to be creating a skit about any chosen topic.  
  
"I think that it's nice that you have a crush on Paige" Dwayne said  
  
"No I don't" Charlie's face flushed  
  
"Of course you do. You're blushing" Connie said  
  
"No I'm not," Charlie protested  
  
"Why deny it Charlie?" Luis asked, "She is scorching hot"  
  
"Yeah Charlie" Guy said  
  
"You think she is hot?" Connie asked hurt  
  
"No I wasn't saying 'yes' to that I was saying 'yes' to why should he deny it" Guy said  
  
"So you think she is ugly?" Connie asked offended for her new friend  
  
"No she's pretty" Guy said truthfully  
  
"Prettier then me?" Connie asked going back to being hurt  
  
"No one is prettier then you" Guy said hoping that would aggravate her.  
  
"Aw. Thank you" Connie started kissing Guy.  
  
"Ok y'all break it up so we can work. That means that Connie and Guy stop the smooch fest. Luis stop drooling over girls (he was checking out the other girls across the room) and Charlie admit you like the gal" Dwayne said taking charge for the first time that they could remember.  
  
They were surprised and out of shock started working. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige walked into her fourth period class: Home Ec. She sighed with disgust. It wasn't that she didn't like cooking. She had to do it a lot . . . before. It was just that it was her stepmother had forced her to sign up for Home Ec back in Toronto.  
  
"Goldberg?" Paige rushed over and sat on the stool beside him. He was the only guy in the class and he was sitting alone at the counter in the back of the class.  
  
"Hey Paige I never thought that you were the Home Economics type" Goldberg said.  
  
"Well my step mom thinks I am" she sighed and plopped down her carrier bag on the floor. "What about you?"  
  
"My family owns a restaurant," Goldberg answered  
  
"That explains it."  
  
"Not all of it. I actually like to cook" Goldberg said  
  
"Well I'm used to cooking so I guess it won't be that bad" Paige said, "At least I know someone in the class."  
  
"That you do."  
  
"So have you ever had detention at Eden Hall before?" Paige asked him  
  
"You have one already?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Yep." Paige answered  
  
"You really are a Duck aren't you?" Goldberg chuckled  
  
"I guess so. Are the detention bad?" she asked again  
  
"No you just sit in a room for the whole time. You are only allowed one bathroom break and there is no talking" Goldberg answered.  
  
"Basically your usual. This school isn't very creative" Paige said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In detention Averman, Fulton, Portman and Paige were the only ones sitting in the four desks in the back corner of the classroom besides the teacher who was sitting at the front desk facing the four disobedient kids but her eyes were closed and she was sleeping and snoring loudly.  
  
"Do you think she wakes easily?" Paige whispered as she got out a piece of paper and a straw.  
  
"I don't know" Portman said with a mischievous smile coming to his face  
  
"Only one way to find out" Paige started to rip small pieces of the paper.  
  
"Where are you spares?" Fulton asked  
  
"You know me too well Reed" she got out three other straws and they started their spitball making, a classic way to pass time in detention. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie and Adam were in the library and they were supposed to be studying French but they were just talking.  
  
"I wonder why Bombay cancelled practice," Adam questioned  
  
"Yeah me too. I can't remember the last time if ever he cancelled before" Julie said, "Maybe he's having an affair or something"  
  
"Bombay? He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it" Adam said.  
  
"I guess you're right" Julie smiled "But that still leaves the question unanswered"  
  
"We could always ask him straight out" Adam pointed out  
  
"But that would take all of the fun out of it" Julie said, "You know what I think that I'm done with French we are more then prepared. Do you feel like going for a walk? Say down to Bombay's house?"  
  
Adam usually would have protested to spying on his Coach but this was Julie so he nodded. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in detention . . . "Sleeping like a baby" Averman said  
  
"If we know she can sleep through this it kind of takes the fun out of it" Paige said and put down her straw.  
  
"Agreed" Fulton nodded  
  
"You've got a wicked shot though," Portman said turning to Paige  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," Paige complimented  
  
"Julie would be proud" Averman said  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Portman asked  
  
"It means that you like her. That's all" Averman said  
  
"What gives you the right to say that?" Portman said slightly angrily  
  
"Portman and Julie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes Julie with a baby carriage" Averman sang  
  
"You want to shut up?" Portman grabbed Avermans collar and made a fist right in front of his glasses.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch" Paige defended Averman.  
  
"Yeah man it was just a joke," Fulton said  
  
"Alright I'll let it slid this time" he let go of his shirt *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie and Adam walked into Bombay's building and headed for the elevator when the clerk at the desk stopped them.  
  
"Excuse me. Who are you hear to see?" he asked them  
  
"Um" Julie looked for help from Adam who got an idea  
  
"We aren't here to see anyone we live here with Mr. Bombay" Adam said with as much authority as he could muster  
  
"Really? Then may I see you key" the clerk asked Adam  
  
"I don't have it. I believe that you only gave Mr. Bombay one set and he still has to go in and copy them" Adam hoped that he guessed right  
  
"You are correct. Sorry for bothering you" the clerk stepped aside  
  
"Wow Adam I never would have guessed that you could do that" Julie said  
  
"I've seen my dad do that sort of stuff all the time" Adam pressed the button on the elevator and they got in.  
  
"Do you remember which floor he is on and which room he is in?" Julie asked  
  
"Yeah it's the 12th room 1209" he answered as he pressed the button and it lit up.  
  
"So what is your plan Jules?" he asked as the doors slid open to the 12th floor and they walked his room.  
  
"Just be quiet" she put her head against the door and tried to listen. Adam stood by her and after a few seconds whispered "What do you hear?"  
  
"I hear Bombay, a male voice and a female voice," she whispered back  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
She moved down the door and motioned for him to hear for himself. They heard:  
  
"She has already gotten into a fight?" the female voice asked  
  
"Not really it was more of a little run in," Bombay answered  
  
"Little feuds lead to bigger things" the male voice pointed out  
  
"I know but I think she is going to be ok" Bombay said  
  
"So you are watching over her? We moved to prevent her from getting into any more trouble" the women asked  
  
"I still don't understand, what kind of trouble?" Bombay questioned  
  
"Please Mr. Bombay you know what she has gone through" the man said  
  
"Of course I do but I don't know why she needs to be babysat" Bombay said  
  
"Well first of all . . ." the female started  
  
"No stop Charity if she wants him to know she will tell him" the man stopped her "We should be leaving anyway we have to pick Lily up anyway"  
  
Adam and Julie both looked at each other and then ran for the elevator and started pressing the buttons furiously just as Bombay's door opened the elevator doors closed.  
  
"That was close," Julie breathed  
  
"Too close" Adam corrected. As soon as the doors opened again they jogged out of the building and didn't stop in till they reached the end of the block.  
  
"So are you satisfied Sherlock?" Adam asked her  
  
"Yeah. Now we know that he isn't having an affair and that he needs to look after some girl. Or maybe the girl is the one who he is having an affair with" Julie answered  
  
"It really isn't any of our business" Adam finished Julie gave him an ashamed look "But it was fun as hell" he finished truthfully. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Ok I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It didn't take as long to write as I thought. Was it too long? Oh and I know that the cheerleaders being dumb thing is stereotypical but in this story they are bitches and most of them are airheads. Kudos to Arena who gave me the idea of the blueprints being Charlie's homework and the Ducks thinking that Paige Hunter was a guy in chapter 6. surprise. Ok and here is the big question: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF PAIGE SO FAR? 


	12. thanksgiving

Beaner: Thank you for your review. Your reviews are like warm fuzzy puppies! You think I'm a talented writer! Oh and the answers to your questions are in this chapter Mwah ha ha.  
  
Rosie: Yay! A new reviewie! I'm doing the jig! Oh and I'm now allowing anonymous reviewers. It took me a while to find out how to do it but I did it. Thank you for telling me about my mistake. I really appreciate it! I made a mental note 'cue' not 'queue'. : )  
  
Banksiesbabe99: I know about your love of Adam and Julie so that is why I put them in when they were listening to Bombay at first I was going to have Connie and Guy do it but I think that it's better this way because it shows how far Adam will go to be with Julie. Aw!  
  
Lauren: Another reviewie yay! Ok first thank you very much for telling me their names you see my tape player broke therefore I cannot rent the tapes and I only found (and now I own) the first one of DVD and as you know Varsity is not in that one. Yes someone likes Paige!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After practice on Wednesday the 26th Paige's second week in Eden Hall and the day before Thanksgiving (yes I looked up to see when the U.S. Thanks giving is, I know I am a geek) on the ice the Ducks were talking.  
  
"Thanksgiving weekend!" Guy said rubbing his gloved hands together.  
  
"I know four long days of no school starting tomorrow" Charlie smiled  
  
"Another Thanksgiving weekend score," Paige said  
  
"What do you mean another?" Dwayne asked her as he absentmindedly flipped the puck up onto his hockey stick and started to bounce it off of the taped wood.  
  
"I already had one back in October" Paige said as her eyes followed the puck.  
  
"Why?" he asked flipping the stick to the other side and kept on bouncing the puck with out letting it hit the ice.  
  
"That's when Canadians celebrate it" Paige answered still watching the puck.  
  
"Oh. Why?" Dwayne asked as they skated.  
  
"Because that is when our harvest season is," Paige answered getting slightly annoyed. She could see he was about to ask her something else "Dwayne if the next thing that comes out of your mouth is a question I'm going to have to punch you" she warned as she grabbed the distracting puck.  
  
"Alrighty then" Dwayne said and skated away.  
  
"Dude are you sure that your mom and brother are ok with me staying with you for the whole four days?" Portman asked Fulton as they entered the change room.  
  
"Of course they're fine with it," Fulton answered as if that was the stupidest thing he was ever asked.  
  
"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving Guy?" Adam asked sitting at the bench farthest from the door facing his friend.  
  
"Having the big dinner at Connie's like every other year that I can remember" Guy answered as he untied his snowy skate. "How about you?"  
  
"Having it with the folks" Adam answered with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Well if you want to you can come and visit me, Connie and Julie" Guy offered and took a rag to wipe off the snow from the rink off of his blades.  
  
"What do you mean Julie?" Adam asked perking up  
  
"She's staying with Connie. I thought you knew" Guy asked slightly confused  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the girls change room showers (separate stalls you naughty people. JK)  
  
"So you are just spending it with your family?" Connie asked Paige  
  
"Yeah just a fun family get together," she answered sarcastically "Oh for a bonus I get to have Coach there as well"  
  
"I'm guessing you aren't looking forward to it" Julie laughed and squeezed shampoo into her palm.  
  
"Not really but I think I'll live" she turned off her shower and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the boys changing room they were past their showers and were now getting dressed.  
  
"So it's just going to be you, your mom and step dad?" Averman asked Charlie as he pulled his gray t-shirt over his head pulling his glasses with it.  
  
"Yeah John (his step dad) has some big news or something" Charlie answered as he put on his green Ducks jersey (this shirt gets worn a lot but do not worry it gets washed just as frequently : )  
  
"What about you?" Charlie asked  
  
"Oh the Averman clan are just getting together for a big old fashioned turkey feast" he shrugged.  
  
During the talk of the Thanksgiving plans Russ, Kenny, Luis and Dwayne were unusually quiet because they had to stay at Eden Hall for the whole time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the girls change room the girls were getting dressed after they finished blow-drying their hair.  
  
Connie had on her flare blue jeans, her running shoes, and a black button up top and was applying lip-gloss. She was going to go on a date with Guy. Julie was tying her hair back into a braid and was in her long navy skirt that was about an inch above her running shoes and a white t-shirt she had a big date planed with her English homework. Paige was pulling on her black knee high boots over her bare legs and was wearing her favorite mostly red kilt and a black long sleeved sweater. Paige didn't actually have anything planned and just thought that she would go back to her dorm and finish up some homework or something making sure not to disturb Julie. When she was done she said "Bye" to her two friends and left the room and found Charlie standing there with a death grip on Goldberg's shirt and he suddenly let go when he saw her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just before Paige had left her change room Charlie was walking out of his with Goldberg.  
  
"Yeah I have to spend Thanksgiving at my parents restaurant" Goldberg said  
  
"That has got to suck Goldie" Charlie said and stopped  
  
"Not really it tradition" he shrugged "Why are you stopping?" he asked when he realized that Charlie had stopped walking  
  
"No reason"  
  
"Alright see you then" but before he could leave Charlie grabbed onto Goldberg's red wool sweater.  
  
"What are you doing?" Goldberg asked as he tried to get free. Of course Charlie wouldn't tell Goldberg but he was waiting for Paige and he didn't want to look obvious so he needed Goldberg to stay to make it look like they were just talking. He then saw Paige come out and let go of Goldberg waved and said, "See ya Goldberg" who then realized he was free and walked out of Charlie's reach.  
  
"Hey Charlie" Paige smiled at him.  
  
"Hey" he grinned back and then gave a stern look at Goldberg "Bye Goldberg" he said as more of an order then a good-bye.  
  
"You know on second thought I think that I should just . . . stay" he said smugly as he put his hands into his jeans enjoying the way he was messing with his Captain  
  
"No I really think you should go" Charlie said as Paige looked confused from Goldberg back to Charlie.  
  
"You know what I'll go and leave you two to deal with what ever this is" she turned and started walking down the hall and then turned when she heard someone walking after her and saw Charlie walking toward her and Goldberg chuckling while walking away from them.  
  
"There isn't anything to deal with" he shrugged  
  
"Really?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled  
  
"Really" he answered  
  
"So then Captain what are your plans for the 'big' weekend" she asked  
  
"Just dinner with my mom and step dad John. Supposedly he has big news" he shrugged.  
  
"Exciting" she teased  
  
They went off into the sunset, Charlie on his trusty steed Lighting and Paige sitting behind him holding onto his waist. (Ok ignore that last bit that was just me going insane from sitting in front of the computer too long. Ok no more interruptions or crazy things!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In room 301 Julie and Connie were there when Paige and Charlie walked into the room. Connie was lying on her bed bobbing her head to the music coming from her earphones. She slipped them off when she saw the two enter the room.  
  
"Hey Jules. Do you want us to go so you can study?" Paige asked when she saw Julie on her computer  
  
"No I'm done my homework I'm writing an email to my family" she answered  
  
"Cool" Paige nodded as Julie finished typing and clicked send then turned to face the two. She saw the two bulging bags. "I see you are packed" she nodded towards the bags.  
  
"Yeah" Connie said and turned to Julie "I'm glad you are coming Jules you shouldn't be stuck here for Thanksgiving"  
  
"Thanks Cons. I'm glad you invited me" she smiled  
  
Adam walked into the room "Hey Jules what do you think about telling someone about what we overheard?" Adam asked he couldn't really take holding such a big secret for so long it has been over a week now.  
  
"I already told Connie" Julie said  
  
"Good then I can tell Charlie" he relaxed  
  
"Tell me what?" Charlie asked very curious compared to Paige who barely paying attention and turning on the radio to 102.1 the Edge and Blink 182's "What's my age again" came on.  
  
"Well Adam and I went to Bombay's last Monday the day he cancelled practice and we heard him talking to a man and women about some girl and how he needs to watch her. We heard the women's name and they said they had to leave to pick up some girl but I forgot her name as well. It started with an L, Levin? Adam do you remember?"  
  
"Yeah the women that he was talking to was called Charity and they were going to pick up Lily" Adam answered frowning he had raked his brain thinking if he knew anyone by those names.  
  
"And they were talking to Bombay about some girl?" Charlie asked sitting down in Connie's chair.  
  
"Yeah something about protecting her from getting in trouble" Julie replied  
  
"You said women's name was Charity and they were going to pick up Lily?" Paige inquired surprisingly interested  
  
"Yes." Adam said still thinking if he knew anyone.  
  
"Do you people who have those names?" Connie asked  
  
Paige laughed and said "I should Charity is my step mom and Lily is my half sister. Jesus and they were talking about Bombay having to look after me?" Paige's asked  
  
"Not necessarily you" Julie said meekly even though she knew it couldn't be anyone but Paige.  
  
"Really do you know anyone else who Bombay would have been asked to look after from my parents?" Paige asked calmly  
  
"No."  
  
"That's what I thought" Paige ran her fingers through her hair. "You know what I've got go. Happy Thanksgiving." She grabbed her black knee length coat, her shoulder bag filled with her stuff for the long weekend and left the room.  
  
"Did they mention what kind of trouble?" Charlie asked as soon as the door closed.  
  
"No her step mom wanted to tell Coach but her dad stopped her" Adam said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanksgiving Day!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Banks' house his mother, father, and Adam were sitting at the beautifully set table with classical music playing while Mr. Banks was interrogating his son.  
  
"So do you enjoy playing on the Junior Varsity team more then Senior?" he asked  
  
"Defiantly I like playing with my friends the Ducks," he answered  
  
"How are you doing in your classes?" he took a sip of his wine without taking his eyes off of his son.  
  
"I'm still on the honor role" he shrugged while he poked his chicken with his fork these questions made him lose his appetite.  
  
"That's good sweatie" his mother smiled at him and patted him on the hand.  
  
"Thanks Mom" he smiled back  
  
"So I heard there's a new player on your team. Is he better then you?" he asked  
  
"I don't know and 'he' is actually a 'she,'" Adam told his father  
  
"Well if the new player is a girl you have to be better then her" he said  
  
"No Dad not necessarily" Adam argued as he put down his fork and let his piece of meat with multiple holes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Connie's house there were tables leading from the dining room into the living room filled with the Gees, the Monroes and Julie.  
  
"So you have been spending a lot of your time with Adam" Connie said as she started to salt her dinner  
  
"Yeah he's fun to be around" Julie answered her  
  
"Just 'fun'?" Guy asked  
  
"Yeah . . . am I missing something?" Julie asked  
  
"No you are totally in the loop," Connie giggled  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Paige's new small house Bombay has not arrived yet Charity was in the kitchen while Garth (her dad) was playing with Lily who was only two years old.  
  
Paige walked down the stairs and went into the living room.  
  
"Do you think what you are wearing is appropriate?" her father asked her. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her black jean flare pants, her boots and a dark lavender lace top with sleeves that half way down went into bell-bottoms, the shirt was cut so it showed her flat abs.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is what I usually wear."  
  
"Yes but this is a family dinner" he saw that his oldest daughter was going to change "Go help Charity with the dishes" he sighed.  
  
"So have you seen Coach since we moved her?" Paige asked her step mom as she walked into the room and picked up a plate and started to dry  
  
"Not really we just discussed the Thanksgiving plans over the phone" she smiled  
  
"You aren't a very good liar you know that?" Paige asked bitterly starring at her  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked starring back.  
  
"I know that you were asking him to watch me while I was at Eden Hall" she put down the dish she was drying and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"How would you know that Paige?" her dad asked her  
  
"Let's just say a couple of little birds told me" answered coolly  
  
"Why were some of your Duck friends spying on us?" Charity wondered annoyed  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have someone watching over me without my knowledge" Paige said  
  
"We didn't think that you needed to know" Garth sighed  
  
"You didn't think that I need to know that I'm being watched?" she asked evenly  
  
"You are blowing this way out of proportion. We were just trying to look after you" Charity said  
  
"I don't think that is your responsibility" Paige said not losing her calm persona  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that," Charity said sternly  
  
"Whatever" she headed for her room.  
  
"Don't walk away from me young lady," she ordered, Paige turned around and faced her. "You're grounded. Go to your room we'll call you when dinner is ready" she said finally.  
  
"Fine that's where I was going anyway" she said and disappeared into their tiny hall and they heard her going up the stairs then her door closing. What they didn't hear was the window opening and Paige slipping out of her window with her roller blades, helmet and carrier bag onto the roof. She dropped her blades and helmet then lowered her self and landed on her feet. She took off her boots put them into her bag and strapped on blades, pulled on her jacket and snapped her helmet on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of Averman father's side of his family was: his grandparents, four aunts, five uncles, ten cousins, and his two brothers one younger one older were at one of his aunt's house. His mother was with her family. It was Averman's father's turn to take the three boys for the holiday.  
  
"So you still on the hockey team?" one of his aunts asked  
  
"Yep" he grinned  
  
"You have a scholarship right?" the husband of the aunt who asked him inquired.  
  
"A full one so I can live in dorms. My whole team has them," he answered  
  
"He has a pulled lung so he has to dive in ponds. His goal cream has them?" his grandfather asked his wife.  
  
"No dear he said he has a full scholarship so can live in the dorms! His whole team has full scholarships as well!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh. Good for you boy" his grandfather congratulated him.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa!" Averman shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie, his step dad and his mother sat on the couch. Charlie was in the middle of the two adults. They lived in the apartment that Charlie has lived in ever since peewees.  
  
"As you know I have news for you," John said facing Charlie who was getting a little impatient. It wasn't that he was excited about what John had to say because he wasn't it was just that he wished that he would stop dancing around the 'big news' and come out and say it.  
  
"So I've heard," he grumbled  
  
"Come on Charlie this concerns you" his mother pleaded, she already knew what her husband was going to say and she was thrilled and wanted her son to be as well.  
  
"I'm listening" he turned and faced John  
  
"I have recently been promoted" he smiled  
  
"Congratulations" he slightly surprised he didn't know that John could be promoted anymore. He already had a top position at the mutual fund company that he was working at. Charlie didn't understand why his mother was smiling so broadly it was as if she was happy about the new money because John was pretty loaded already.  
  
"That's only half of it. Would you like to tell the rest?" John asked his wife beaming who nodded and reached for Charlie's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Charlie we've decided to move. You see John and I have been discussing this even before we got married but we didn't want to do it right after we got married because I thought it would be too much change for you" she explained to him.  
  
Charlie didn't respond because he was thinking 'I'm cool with leaving this place it wasn't like I was that attached anyway. Wait move where? Good question why don't you ask?' he thought to himself  
  
"Move where?" he inquired  
  
"Well we were looking for houses and we found one on Raven Blvd, you know up in River Hill? We put an offer in and they were going to accept it but we wanted your opinion" his mother answered  
  
"There? That's where Banks lives. I knew you made a lot of money but holy shit!" Charlie said in aw.  
  
"Is this a good or bad reaction?" John asked looked at his wife  
  
Before she could open her mouth Charlie answered the question "This is a good response. Oh and to answer your question I have a funny feeling that I will like the house so go ahead and pay your offer before someone else comes along"  
  
"Thanks for the warning but I think that you should see it so you can be included in the decision. How about we see the house tonight?" John asked  
  
"Hell yes" Charlie said getting up and grabbed his mother's and John's coats as well as his own. The three left the apartment locking the door behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fulton, his mother, his older brother, and his bash brother Portman walked into the Goldberg's fast food restaurant.  
  
"Hey Goldie" Fulton called as he walked up to the counter and the other three found a booth to sit at.  
  
"Hey Fulton . . . um what are you doing here?" Goldberg asked looking at Portman wearing his usual bandana, his leather jacket, black shirt and baggy pants, a guy who sort of looked like Fulton but older, taller, and with facial hair in a leather jacket and blue jeans, and a women with bleached blond hair wearing a spandex bright lime top, hot pink pants with matching pink heels and a furry jacket. Goldberg knew that the fake blond was Fulton's mom and guessed that the other guy was his brother.  
  
"We are here for thanksgiving. So can I have three burgers, two large orders of fries one with gravy one with out, and large bag of chicken fingers" Fulton said looking at the menu printed on the black boards behind Goldberg who put in his order.  
  
"What would you all like to drink with that?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Hold on Goldie you don't know what they want yet" Fulton said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Eden Hall Kenny, Luis, and Dwayne were in their dorm. Kenny was doing something on his high-tech computer, Luis was looking into his mirror styling his hair, and Dwayne was sitting on his bed twirling his cowboy hat on his index finger.  
  
"I have to admit EH does serve a pretty good dinner," Kenny said.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Y'all I'm board" Dwayne said after their short silence as he put his hat back on.  
  
"I agree let's do something" Kenny said shutting down his computer.  
  
"How about playing poker?" Luis suggested lifting up the cards that he just found on his shelf that had the numbers, jacks, queens and kings on one side and barely covered women on the other and sitting on the floor and beckoned the other guys to sit with him.  
  
"What's poker?" Dwayne asked with his usual confused look. "Does it actually involve poking?"  
  
"It's a game and don't worry cowboy it doesn't involve any poking . . . usually" Luis answered.  
  
"I'm up for some poker," Kenny getting up from his chair and sitting on the floor.  
  
"I will too but someone has to teach me the rules" Dwayne said sitting down completing a circle.  
  
After a very long game Dwayne was finally getting it. Just as the game was ending and Luis was doing a victory dance they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Luis answered it and found Paige holding her helmet and roller blades. "Can I come in?" she asked when Luis didn't move from the doorway.  
  
"Sure" he finally stepped aside and sat back at his place on the floor. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well I knew that you guys weren't doing anything for Thanksgiving because you couldn't go home for the long weekend and since your girlfriend was going home and you two don't have girlfriends I knew you would be here and I thought I should see what you were up to. Wait where's Russ?" she answered.  
  
"First of all I no longer have a girlfriend we broke three days ago. A guy can only count so many ceiling tiles. And as for Russ he has a date with Felicia" Luis said.  
  
"We were just finished playing some poker" Dwayne said proudly because he now knew how the game worked . . . generally.  
  
"Oh can I join the next game?" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah" Kenny said as they made their circle bigger to fit her in. He shuffled then dealt the cards.  
  
"Hey do you guys want to make this more interesting?" Paige asked as a mischievous grin crept to her face.  
  
"We don't have any money to bet," Luis answered  
  
"Or we do but don't want to bet it" Ken added  
  
"I wasn't talking about money. I was thinking that we could make this a game of strip poker," Paige said causing the boys mouths to drop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie walked down the stairs he had just finished the tour of the inside of his house. There were four bedrooms, a dinning room, a living room, a kitchen, a study, a den, large attack that was also a bedroom, an even bigger basement, and five bathrooms. Most of the furniture was left behind as well.  
  
"Wow" he said as he jumped the last four steps and landed on his feet with a thud. He looked around the main floor when something out side caught his attention. "Is that a pool?" he asked as he walked towards the door leading to the back yard.  
  
"Yep a hot tub, shed, and pool house as well" John grinned.  
  
"Again Wow" Charlie said peering out the window.  
  
"So what do you think Charlie?"  
  
"It's great Mom. When can we move in?" Charlie smiled.  
  
"This weekend actually" she answered.  
  
"I can rent a moving van," John said "as long as you are willing to help out"  
  
"Sure I'll try to get some of the Ducks to help" Charlie said while looking out a window at the front of the house. "Banks?" he whispered and opened the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Banks's house the excruciatingly long dinner was finally over and Adam was ready to get out of there so he put on his coat and shoved his wallet into his pocket yelled "Bye I'm going over to Connie's" and shut the door and walked to the bus stop. He sat down on a bench when he heard a door open and turned to see Charlie walk out of a house with a 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn.  
  
"Conaway?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah. Hey Banks what are you doing?" Charlie asked  
  
"I was just waiting for a bus and was going to go to Connie's. What are you doing?" Adam asked  
  
"I was looking at my new house" Charlie pointed to the house that his step dad and his mom were walking out of.  
  
"Your new house?" he asked staring wide eyed.  
  
"Yep going to move this weekend. Do you want to help?" he asked hopefully  
  
"Sure. Your new house?" he asked again  
  
"Yeah" Charlie chuckled  
  
"Wow" Adam raised his eyebrows  
  
"That's what I said. I know it isn't the size of your house but I like it" Charlie grinned as the two grown ups came from behind them.  
  
"Hello Adam" they both said  
  
"Hello Mrs. Paits, Mr. Paits" he stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?" John asked  
  
"I was going to go to Connie's. Guy and Julie are there" Adam responded  
  
"That explains it" Charlie said as soon as he heard Julie's name. "Hey can I go?" he asked his mom.  
  
"Sure. Have fun" she kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Before they could leave Charlie asked, "Could you give us a drive?"  
  
"Of course" John responded  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Connie's all of her and Guy's relatives had gone home so only Connie's parents, her older sister, Guy and Julie were there.  
  
As soon as the last relative had left her sister rushed up the stairs and got ready for a party and was just about to leave when Charlie and Adam arrived.  
  
"Hi Sophie is Connie here?" Charlie asked  
  
"And Julie?" Adam added  
  
"They're in the basement with Guy" she answered before heading out the door.  
  
The two boys went down the stairs and found Connie, Guy and Julie watching a Thanksgiving movie about some talking turkey.  
  
Adam immediately sat beside Julie on the coach that she was at. He smiled and greeted her and she beamed back and greeted him. Charlie sat in a beat up lazy boy that was stuck in the lying down position.  
  
"You two look pretty intimate considering you have company," Charlie pointed out.  
  
Connie had her head rested on Guy's shoulder, Guys had one of his arms wrapped around her and his free hand was intertwined with one of hers on top of his stomach.  
  
"Shut up Spazaway" Guy ordered.  
  
"Hey do you guys actually want to do something besides watching this really bad movie?" Charlie asked after about ten minutes of the watching the TV.  
  
"I'm happy here doing nothing" Connie responded  
  
"Duh that because you're snuggling" Julie teased  
  
"I bet Adam wouldn't mind if you wanted to snuggle him" Guy said trying to keep a serious face.  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh" Julie said as she got up and pulled Connie away from Guy. "Let's go"  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Guy asked annoyed that his girlfriend was just taken away from him.  
  
"Let's go see Goldberg" Connie suggested "he had to spend Thanksgiving at his parents restaurant."  
  
"Oh and along the way we can pick up Averman" Charlie said  
  
"It's a plan," Julie confirmed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bombay walked up to the house that he was told to go to. He checked the piece of paper he had in his hand to make sure it was the right number. Convinced he rung the doorbell.  
  
"Hello Gordon" Charity greeted when she opened the door holding Lily on her hip "So glad you could make it"  
  
"Yeah me too" he said as he walked in.  
  
They heard a buzzing from the kitchen. "Oh that must be the beans. Dinner is almost ready could you go get Paige it's the second door on the right" she pointed to the stairs.  
  
He climbed up the stairs and walked to the second door and knocked "Paige?" he called when he didn't get a response. "Paige?" he said again as he opened the door to find an empty room. He moved onto the door beside him which was the bathroom: empty, a door on the other side of the hallway which turned out to be Lily's: empty, the master bedroom: empty. He ran out of doors so went down stairs.  
  
He went into the kitchen greeted Garth then went to Charity and said "Paige wasn't up stairs should I check the basement?"  
  
"Damn it!" Charity said and put her hands on her hips "She's gone again. Where could she have gone?" she asked Garth.  
  
"I don't know" Lily said as if the question was for her.  
  
"I have an idea. Would you mind if I went looking for her?" Bombay asked  
  
"That would be so good of you. If you find her can you tell her that she is in deep trouble?" Charity asked.  
  
"I'll pass on the message" Bombay said as he left the house. "I didn't even get the chance to take of my jacket," he muttered under his breath as he entered his car and drove.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bombay arrived at Eden Hall and went up to the third floor and listened and heard laughing. He walked towards the source Dwayne, Luis and Kenny's. 'How did I know?' he asked himself unsurprised.  
  
He opened the door to find Luis with no shirt, shoes and socks, Dwayne with just his cowboy hat and boxers, Kenny completely clothed and Paige with no shirt and was just finished unzipping her pants saying, "You guys always go for the shoes first that is very unimaginative. For me the first thing to go is the top then pants."  
  
"Paige?!" Bombay yelled as he saw his niece in her black bra and showing her black matching underwear because of the open zipper.  
  
"Yeah Coach?" she asked when she turned around  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked not lowering his voice.  
  
"Playing strip poker with a few friends" she answered calmly.  
  
"I can see that" he said as the two boys who were lacking clothing scrambled to put it back on.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Paige inquired not bothering to put any clothing back on. Frankly she was sort of enjoying making her new Coach become so nervous.  
  
He was at loss of words and finally blurted "Ok the game is over Paige put your top on and I'll take you home. Your parents told me that you are in deep trouble."  
  
Paige did zip up her pants and put her top back on but she didn't move beyond that.  
  
"Come on Paige" he ordered  
  
"No you cannot tell me what to do" she said still composed compared to poor Bombay.  
  
"Come on put on your roller blades" he shoved them at her she did put them on and put her blades on and placed her boots in her bag. She put on her coat then her helmet. Then she stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"Listen Coach, I'm not going to come with you. It isn't your responsibility to take care of me or watch over me. No matter what my parents might say. I understand that they are pissed and I hope that they don't take it out on you. If you would like you can tell them that I will come to their house and pick up my stuff then I will come back to Eden Hall and spend the remainder of the weekend here. So if they want to come and scream they know where to find me" she finished and then skated down the halls and rolled down the stairs to the sound of Bombay calling her back. She ignored him and then skated down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Russ was walking back from his date with Felicia she was going back to her house now and he was going to find his way back to Eden Hall. He stopped when he realized how hungry he was 'Goldberg's' he thought. Then turned and headed in a different direction towards Goldberg's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Eden Hall Luis, Dwayne and Kenny were frantically putting on their roller blades, pads, and helmets. They then skated after Paige passing Bombay along the way who was climbing into his car. Bombay sat down and took a breath. 'Should I follow her or should I go back to the house and just deliver the message?' he pondered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I know that took a long time to update and I am sorry. I had writers block and badness. But it is a long chapter so I don't know if that makes that better or worse . . .anyway I hope you enjoyed.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! 


	13. goldberg's brawl

Ok I know that I haven't updated in like forever. That sentence sounded really stupid. I'm number 79 now! Eeep! I feel bad like I should be punished you know be beaten with a big stick or something. But I've been having writers block and I had it in the last chapter too and it's been the longest chapter yet! It's like the harder the chapter is to write the longer it gets! AH! It also doesn't help that my parents have dragged me to the cottage these last few weekends and there isn't a computer up there. Any way I am back and sadly I cannot say "I'm back and better then ever" because I don't know if this is better . . .  
  
I'm surprised that you guys were so easy going with the whole strip poker thing because after I wrote it I thought it was bit extreme but it is something that Paige would do . . .  
  
anne918: yay someone else likes Paige. I'm happy. Don't feel bad about not reviewing right away because look how long it has taken for me to update! I'm ready for the big stick!  
  
Beaner: Firstly we found out that Paige is Bombay's niece I think in the first chapter that she has been in. Secondly everyone is going to end up at Goldberg's. Thirdly I'm not sure when you are going to find out why someone has to look after Paige. I sorry that I didn't update sooner :(  
  
Jocelyn: I'm glad that you think my story is funny and you like the way that I write Connie and Guy! I'm all happy and glowy!  
  
Banksiesbabe99: You are welcome for the Adam and Julie thing I'm trying to build up a relationship and all so . . . Anyway about Charlie's step dad the reason why I decided to make him nice (because I considered making him be terribly evil) is because I thought that Charlie's mom would pick a good man I mean she was wary just about going on a date with Bombay!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luis was just a block away from Paige while Dwayne and Kenny were a block behind Luis.  
  
"Paige!" Luis called gaining on her. She stopped skating and waited for Luis to catch up. She grabbed onto him, if she hadn't then he probably would have glided past her.  
  
"Dude you need to learn how to use the brakes" she sighed and let of him.  
  
"So what was that?" Luis asked referring to her conversation with Bombay  
  
"It's a long story' she shrugged. By this time Dwayne and Kenny were a block away from them.  
  
"Paige where are going?" Kenny called  
  
"I was thinking about going to Goldberg's" she yelled back "the Bash Brothers are there"  
  
"Good I'm starved" Dwayne said after they finally reached them  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie, Guy, Connie, Adam and Julie were all walking to Averman's apartment.  
  
"He should be back from his aunts by now" Adam told everyone with out taking his eyes off of Julie.  
  
"Probably" Guy agreed walking behind him with his arm around Connie.  
  
They reached the building that held their wacky friend. Adam held the door open for Julie and she entered with Charlie close behind her saying "Such a mannered boy"  
  
Charlie stopped in front of the list of tenants who lived in the building. He ran his finger down the list in till he reached 'Averman' he typed in the number and after a couple of beeps they heard a very winded Averman breath "Hello?"  
  
"Yes Lester Averman you have just won a year supply of turtle wax come down to claim your prize" Charlie spoke into the voice box.  
  
"Wow you're witty" Averman panted  
  
"What were you doing?" Charlie asked noting how out of breath his friend was.  
  
"Just messin' around with my brothers" he gulped.  
  
"Alright man do you want to come to Goldberg's with us?" Charlie asked  
  
"Sure . . . who's us?"  
  
"Adam, Connie, Guy and Julie" Charlie responded  
  
"Ok be down in a sec. Hey! Bill get off! You are being such a br-" his agitated voice disappeared.  
  
After a couple of minutes Averman appeared in the empty dirty lobby.  
  
"Hey guys" he said as he opened the door.  
  
The six teenagers headed down the street. Julie and Adam were in the lead and having a deep conversation about what turkey would actually say if they could talk, while Connie and Guy were whispering softly straggling behind the group leaving Charlie and Averman in the middle.  
  
"It's great being the fifth wheel," Averman said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Technically you are the sixth," Charlie pointed out "I'm the fifth'  
  
They walked in silence for a while in till Averman asked "So what ended up being the big news?"  
  
"I'm moving to Raven Hill" he smiled  
  
"Does that mean you are going to start wearing polo shirts and eat caviar like CakeEater?" Averman laughed imaging Charlie playing croquet.  
  
"Fat chance" Adam said he knew that Charlie would never eat caviar after he told him that it was actually fish eggs.  
  
"So is Raven Hill the rich part of town?" Julie asked  
  
"It sure is I can't wait to see your new place" Guy said joining in the conversation "when are you moving?"  
  
"It's funny you should ask," Charlie said "because I'm going to need help from my team to move"  
  
"I'm busy, sorry" Averman spurted out.  
  
"I haven't even told you the date yet' Charlie pointed out  
  
"So when is it so I can tell you I'm busy that day?" Averman asked  
  
"This weekend. We'll probably pack up tomorrow then start moving the next day," Charlie told them  
  
"I'm busy" Averman said.  
  
"I've got to baby-sit my little sister and brothers" Guy sighed he would rather help move then take care of the triplets.  
  
"I've got to help him" Connie said she too would rather move then look after Guy's siblings.  
  
"Knew I could rely on you" Charlie said, "At least Banks is a true friend"  
  
"I got shocked into helping" Adam muttered  
  
"I'll help you Charlie" Julie offered  
  
"Thanks Jules" Charlie smiled, but Adam's smile was even bigger. He would get to spend a whole day with Julie!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Russ turned the corner and then jumped out of the way when he saw four of his teammates skating toward him.  
  
"Hey Russ" Kenny said coming to a stop while grabbing the back of Luis's jacket causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Hi" Russ said between chuckles. Luis got up and dusted himself off trying to maintain his dignity even though he was surrounded by laughter.  
  
"Are you headed for Goldberg's?" Paige asked after they stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah are you?' Russ asked  
  
"Sure are" Dwayne answered eh was really hungry and was relived when they started skating (in Russ's case walking) again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Goldberg's Fulton's mom, his brother and the Bash Brothers were just out the door when Portman spotted Luis, Dwayne, Kenny, Russ and Paige who sped up causing Russ to run to keep up.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Reed" Paige said  
  
"Hello Paige" she smiled and hugged Paige  
  
"How are you?" Paige asked awkwardly she didn't like being hugged or hugging people unless she really knew and like them.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hey" Paige nodded at Fulton's brother  
  
"Hey Paige"  
  
"Are y'all leaving?" Dwayne asked  
  
"Well . . ." Fulton looked at his mom  
  
"You two boys stay and have fun" she smiled and walked away with her eldest son as the rest of the Ducks walked towards them. They all greeted each to each other and went into Goldberg's  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie sat in the booth on the window side farthest from the door, Connie and Guy on one side and Adam and Julie on the other side.  
  
"Green Goblin was such a better villain for Spiderman then Octopus" Guy said  
  
"No way" Connie said, "Octopus was stronger, part machine and way smarter. He was a scientist. What did the Green Goblin have that Octopus didn't, besides the money?"  
  
"Nothing . . . I guess you're right" Guy agreed  
  
"Do you always give in the easy?" Adam asked  
  
"No" Guy frowned  
  
"Yah you do" Connie said  
  
"No I don't" Guy turned to face her  
  
"You always give in," Connie said in a teasing tone that only made Guy even more frustrated.  
  
"God I don't!" the couple started to fight  
  
"Now look what you did," Julie said  
  
"I didn't do anything they always fight" Adam disagreed  
  
"Yah but more banter now they are fight fighting" Julie said. Then Julie and Adam started to argue about Guy and Connie arguing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luis slid into the booth window side beside the one Connie was just climbing into. Dwayne, Kenny and Russ threw their jackets into the booth and headed over to order.  
  
"Hi can I have a hotdog, fries and a chocolate milk shake' Dwayne asked  
  
"Sure" the person at the counter said and turned towards the kitchen "Goldberg dog, fires and choco shake"  
  
After they had their food Goldberg had a break and walked over to Luis's table passing Connie and Guy who was saying something about a Goblin and an Octopus.  
  
"How's the food?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Maybe you should choose a different hobby because these aren't the best. Plus you could do something a little less girly then cooking" Russ teasingly  
  
"Is the food bad?" Goldberg asked not picking up on the joke.  
  
"No man I was just kidding don't worry Martha Stewart the food's find' Russ chuckled  
  
"That isn't funny. Cooking isn't girly" Goldberg said  
  
"I kn-" Russ started but was interrupted by Kenny.  
  
"If you think cooking is so feminine what do you think about figure skating?"  
  
"Wh-" Russ began but again was interrupted this time by Dwayne.  
  
"Calm down he's just kiddin' around"  
  
"Oh so you agree with him it's nice to know what you think of us cowboy" Goldberg said shoving him. At this point Luis decided that he didn't want any part of this so he got up.  
  
Then Kenny pushed Russ and a little brawl broke out between the four just as Adam and Julie started bickering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Averman slid into the booth window side closest to the door and Charlie sat beside him. Portman at on the other side followed by Paige who then got squished in-between the Bash bros when Fulton sat beside her.  
  
"Oof" she grunted "So . . . what did you guys do for Thanksgiving"  
  
'I spent is with my dad's side' Averman said  
  
"Oh your parents are divorced?' Paige asked  
  
"Yep but it's not as it seems they're still good friends, I mean they can stand being in the same room with each other for large amounts of time. They had a very healthy easy and divorce" Averman explained  
  
"There's no such thing," Fulton said between clenched teeth not looking up from the table.  
  
"As what?" Averman asked confused  
  
"A healthy easy divorce" Fulton said his voice filled with anger still not looking anyone in the eye he stormed out of the restaurant. Paige followed him with a concerned look on her pretty face.  
  
"Reed" Paige came up to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I guess" he sighed  
  
They both leaned against the window. After a while of watching cars go by Fulton broke the silence.  
  
"They don't know, none of them not even Charlie or Portman" Fulton said he looked at her his face filled with pain. "I just didn't want them to . . ." This was difficult for him to say.  
  
"I know. I mean I get it" Paige moved away from the window and turned to face Fulton.  
  
"It's just hard. I can't tell them because they wouldn't understand and part of me doesn't want them to know but the other half wants someone to be there . . ."he stopped he was going to say 'to be there for me to be able to comfort me' but that was just too much for him to say.  
  
"Hey I'm here now so you don't have to go it alone anymore" she tried to smile. "Come here" she pulled him into a hug. She knew exactly what happened to him and what he was going through now and she wanted to- no she was going to be there for him.  
  
"It's just unfair when you see how it could be so much . . ." he trailed off  
  
"Better"  
  
"Yeah" he sighed as they pulled away. He forgot how helpful she was during those summers and how much he missed her and how soothing it was for her to just be around. Most of all how she just knew . . .  
  
"You ready to go back in?" Paige asked  
  
"Totally" he smiled, he was glad to have her here.  
  
They went back into Goldberg's which was filled with arguments and sat in the booth.  
  
"What was that?" Averman asked  
  
"Nothing" Fulton answered  
  
"No man that was something" Portman said  
  
"Just back off" Fulton said.  
  
"No dude I won't" Portman argued  
  
Charlie climbed out of the booth and headed for the counter he wanted to make sure if their little conversation led to blows he'd be out of the way.  
  
"Hey Luis" he said, "What did you do back at school?"  
  
"Well the real question is what Paige was trying to do me" Luis grinned the image of Paige still fresh in his mind.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked  
  
"Well let's just say that Paige gave me a little bit of a strip dance" Luis said 'Ok that is a small stretch but a little white lie can't hurt' he thought  
  
"Paige did what!?!" Charlie yelled so loud that all of the Ducks fell silent and looked towards their Captain.  
  
"What did I do?" Paige walked up to them.  
  
"Gave Luis a strip show!" Charlie yelled just a little softer then before  
  
"What?" Paige grabbed Luis by the collar and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"What I meant to say is that we played a little game of strip poker" Luis stuttered  
  
"You failed to mention that Ken and Dwayne were both playing too and Dwayne was wearing less clothes then me. I was wearing pants and a bra compared to Dwayne who was just in his boxers and hat" Paige said at that last comment Dwayne went beet red but none of the Ducks noticed.  
  
"Oops" Luis squeaked. Paige backed off of him and crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't appreciate you lying about me. The next time you do I'll take you're manly parts and use them as hockey pucks. And don't mistake that threat as a come on " Paige said  
  
"Sorry" Luis mumbled. Paige just tried to shrug it off she knew that Luis was just a horny little boy and you could only blame him for so much. Charlie on the other hand did not like Luis's lie and was just about to shove him when Fulton pushed him back against the wall.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough asshole" Fulton said fuming.  
  
"Hey what do you want me to do?" Luis asked  
  
"How about stop being a sexist jackass," Connie said "God you've seen more of me and Connie in our bathing suits! But because it was a bra instead of swim wear you turn it into some elaborate story " She was getting tired of boys . . . being boys. Luis was being such a pig.  
  
"Calm down Cons" Guy tried to comfort her.  
  
"What are you taking his side?" Connie asked  
  
"No" he didn't agree with what Luis did but it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"Reed back off of him" Paige told him and he did so without freeing him from his angry glare.  
  
"What are you now ok with what he did?" Charlie asked  
  
"I think he learned his lesson no reason to harm a fellow teammate with out good cause," Paige reasoned.  
  
"Well I guess it is up to you" Charlie reasoned  
  
"Like you could actually do anything about it" Luis scoffed  
  
At this point the rest of the Ducks had snapped out of it and remember that they too were in a fight and turned back the people who they were arguing with.  
  
"I don't always give in," Guy said  
  
"Yes you do" Connie said  
  
"See they're still fighting . . ." Julie glared at Adam  
  
"But it isn't my fault!" Adam yelled  
  
"What's your problem Fulton?" Portman shoved Fulton  
  
"Nothing . . ." he pushed Portman back  
  
"Cooking isn't girly" Goldberg elbowed Russ  
  
"Neither is figure skating" Kenny punched Dwayne in the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Dwayne pulled Kenny into a headlock.  
  
"You couldn't pull anything if you tried" Luis pushed Charlie who then punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Do they always do this?" Paige whispered to Averman  
  
"Never this bad" Averman looked around "usually it just is shoving never punches and stuff. Well except for the Bash Brother fights" he was concerned; the Ducks had had their fights before but never in such a small area.  
  
"Break it up!" Bombay had just entered and pulled Charlie off of Luis and then grabbed Portman before he could punch Fulton again who had just punched him. The other Ducks stopped and turned to face Bombay.  
  
"What is wrong with you!?!" Bombay yelled. All of the Ducks started answering at once.  
  
"Alright! I don't want to hear now. Tomorrow six AM Eden Hall rink, no gear just skates. If you want to play in the next game you had better be there. Pay your bill, get your coats, and then go home without killing each other." None of them moved they were too busy glaring at each other.  
  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Home NOW!" This time all of them responded and paid their bills, grabbed their jackets and filed out of the restaurant, all except for Goldberg.  
  
Paige was just about to leave when Bombay grabbed her arm but before he could say anything she said "I told you what I was going to do I'll see you at six." Then she left  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Ok that was a lot shorter then my last chapter but hey it is done! Yeah! Ok I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to update more frequently but that might mean shorter chapters . . . who knows! Bye!!! 


	14. making up and dealing out punishment

It's snowing a lot in Toronto right now. I just had to walk home from an exam and my hair has little snowballs in it and now they are melting on my shirt. I love Canada. :) Anywho now that that's out of the way. I can continue with writing to my reviews. O how I love thee.  
  
Beaner: Your review was nice and long. And me too! I never read the comic books but I have seen the movies and watched the TV shows! I used to watch Xmen on TV all of the time when I was younger. Then it was taken off the air. :( I am interested about Octopus being the villain in the next Spiderman movie. Did you like Batman as well? Because that is one of my bigger obsessions I used to watch the show with Adam West as Batman, and the old cartoon. I still watch the movies I like Batman Returns the most with Michael Keaton as Batman. I think that the old cartoons (as in the ones that I used to watch so I don't actually know how old they are) of Spiderman, Xmen, and Batman are so much better then the new stuff that they have. Thank you for forgiving me about my lateness in updating. :) When you wrote 'Worth the wait' it made my day. No it made my week! Ok I'm done now.  
  
anne918 (Gina): I know that making Julie and Adam fight would upset people. Hell it upset me but it's all part of the story! Do not worry they make up. Ok maybe that sort of ruined part of the chapter for you, but a very small part. I'm glad you thought that my chapter was funny! Aw! I feel so happy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Six AM  
  
Julie, Connie and Paige walked into the girl's change room.  
  
"It sucks that Bombay did this I wanted to stay at your house longer" Julie complained collapsing on a bench.  
  
"I know" Connie agreed sitting beside her and pulling off her shoe.  
  
"You guys didn't want to go back to her house because you didn't want to wake up early?" Paige asked taking off her own shoes.  
  
"Yah it just makes sense" Connie said, "The rest of the Ducks were doing it too" she pulled off her other shoe.  
  
"It was a while in till you came back into the dorms Cons." Julie looked at Connie "You too Paige" she quickly looked at Paige "but I'll question you later." She looked back at Connie "Did you and Guy makeup? " Julie asked  
  
"Yeah" Connie smiled  
  
"What did you guys say?" Julie asked a smile broke out on her weary face  
  
"Not much" Connie smiled as she got her skates ready to be put on her feet.  
  
*~*~Flash back to yesterday~*~*  
  
Connie and Guy were sitting on a bench out side of Eden Hall the rest of the Ducks had already gone inside. They hadn't talked for the whole walk to the academy.  
  
"You know I don't really think that you give in all the time," Connie said resting her back against the bench  
  
"Good because I don't" Guy said leaning against his forearms that were crossed on his knees.  
  
"Guy! Don't you have something else to say" Connie asked wide-eyed  
  
He turned his head and looked up at her. "Should I?" he smiled  
  
She couldn't help but smile back but still hit his exposed back.  
  
"Ow" he sat up straight "Fine I guess that I do agree with you a lot" he faced her "but that's only because you always make such good points"  
  
"Don't try to kiss up to me," Connie said  
  
"So now I'm not allowed to kiss you? Well that apology was totally useless" Guy teased  
  
"I never said you couldn't kiss me I just said you aren't allowed to kiss up to me" she played along.  
  
"Good" Guy whispered and he gave her a kiss that started off soft but then grew more passionate. Connie ran her hand threw his hair as Guy put his hand on the back of her neck then ran it down her back. Guy started to kiss her neck while Connie sighed and thought 'The best part of having a relationship with Guy is the makeup make out'  
  
*~*~Back to Today~*~*  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked  
  
"She means that they used their mouths but didn't talk" Paige teased  
  
"Shut up!" Connie grinned  
  
"Well it's the truth isn't it?" Paige asked eyebrows raised  
  
"You aren't getting out of it that easy" Connie said, "You came in late as well. Right?"  
  
"Yes she did!" Julie said and turned to Paige "what precisely were you doing?"  
  
"Not having a hot make out session if that's what you are asking" Paige laughed as she tied up her skate.  
  
*~*~Flash back to yesterday~*~*  
  
Paige was walking in between the seemingly mute Bash Brothers.  
  
"Come on guys you two can't not talk forever so might as well grunt and slam your chests against each others and get it over with" Paige said. Neither of them responded  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Ok how about we start off with why were you angry Portman?"  
  
"Fulton was being an ass," Portman said  
  
"I see and how does that make you feel?" Paige said in a mock therapist tone  
  
"Very funny" Portman sneered  
  
"Come on we were making such progress" Paige said "Now Reed why were you angry?"  
  
"Portman was being an ass," Fulton said trying to hold back a smile  
  
"Ok fellas I'm hearing a lot of blaming. Let's try 'I' statements only. 'I feel angry because', 'I feel sad because'" Paige said  
  
"Paige you are so full of it" Portman laughed  
  
"Oh that hurts" Paige smiled and walked away from the two.  
  
"I have to go with you on this one" Fulton shook his head laughing  
  
"Yeah dude" Portman offered his fist and Fulton hit it with his own.  
  
"See my work here is done. Given there was no grunting or chests hitting against each other but I did get the fits" Paige said to herself as she caught up with Goldberg, Kenny, Dwayne and Russ  
  
"You guys know I was just playin" Russ said  
  
"I wasn't taking any sides I mean I don't even know why being called a Martha Stewart is an insult. What's a Martha Stewart?" Dwayne asked  
  
Russ, Goldberg and Kenny just laughed when Paige told Dwayne "She's a well known celebrity. She cooks she knits, she does arts and crafts. Basically she does everything that a 'good mother' should do and she does it all on TV. She even has her own magazine. But at the moment she's on trail because something about stocks I don't know all of the details."  
  
"So are we cool?" Russ asked  
  
"We're cool" Goldberg nodded  
  
"Defiantly" Kenny agreed  
  
"It's so nice to see you boys getting along" Paige said "I was afraid that I was going to have to put you into separate corners or take away play time"  
  
"Ha ha" Goldberg said sarcastically  
  
"I thought it was funny too," Paige said  
  
"You know I was being sarcastic right?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Duh" Paige said seriously  
  
Charlie walked up to Paige with Luis beside him  
  
"Now do you believe that I can beat you up?" Charlie asked  
  
"I believe that you can defiantly throw punches and cause damage," Luis said  
  
"You see that's what I love about guys. Their make ups are short and to the point" Paige said  
  
The Ducks reached the academy and Guy and Connie found themselves a bench and the rest went in. Just as they were about to go to their separate dorms Charlie pulled Paige aside.  
  
"Hey do you want to go for a walk?" Charlie asked  
  
"Um sure" Paige agreed. They went down the hall, down the stairs and reached a path.  
  
"You were supposed to be spending time with Bombay and your parents right?" Charlie asked  
  
"Right" Paige answered  
  
"What happened?" he asked curiosity compelling him.  
  
"Change in plans" she shrugged "What about you? Weren't you supposed to be getting big news?" she asked  
  
"Don't try to change the subject," he said looking at her "what happened to change your plans?"  
  
"Oh just another great conversation with the fam" Paige said with fake excitement not meeting his gaze  
  
"And?" he pressed on  
  
"I confronted them about talking with Bombay about me" she said, "They didn't handle it well I got grounded" this time she looked straight at him  
  
"Huh? Doesn't getting grounded mean not going out of the house?" Charlie asked confused  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Then how-" Charlie began to ask  
  
"I snuck out of the house ok? Why do you care?" she asked crossly  
  
"I just wondered sorry," Charlie said slightly defeated  
  
Paige so the hurt look on his face. "Oh no. . .Charlie I'm sorry" Paige said and ran her hand threw her long dark red hair "It's just been a long night"  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" Charlie offered  
  
"How about the point form version?" she asked  
  
"I can handle that," Charlie agreed with a smile  
  
"Confrontation with 'rents, grounded, sneaked out, Eden Hall, Bombay barging in on me with out my shirt on, threatening Luis and a big fight at Goldberg's" she listed  
  
"Well you left out the thing with Fulton" Charlie pointed out  
  
"Oh yeah" Paige half laughed half sighed  
  
"What was that about?" Charlie asked worried about his buddy  
  
"You are going to have to ask him about that one if you really need to know. But be warned you saw what happened to Portman when he asked" Paige said  
  
"Point taken" Charlie smiled  
  
"But there is a bright side" she said  
  
"What's that?" Charlie asked  
  
"If all of that didn't happen I probably wouldn't have ended up here talking with you," Paige said looking and smiled when she saw his grin then looked back to the pathway.  
  
"I'm happy about that too," Charlie said still smiling  
  
"Always a silver lining" she said "even if it is fucked up" she looked back at him this time she didn't look away and they locked eyes and stopped walking to face each other.  
  
After a few ever lasting seconds Paige flicked her gaze to the sidewalk then back to him "Well it has been nice talking to you but I think we should get back to the dorms"  
  
"That's right we've got to be at the rink tomorrow morning" Charlie said and they turned around and walked back to the dorms.  
  
They reached room 301. Paige looked up at Charlie. She stared into his blue eyes while he stared into her green ones. He took a step closer to her and then another bringing them closer together at the third step they were inches away from each other. Paige moved slightly towards him then she realized what she was doing and swiftly turned around and put her head down as if focusing on opening the door with her key and when she did she quickly entered.  
  
"See you later" she said from inside her dorm holding her door open.  
  
"Yah bye" he said and she closed the door. Charlie looked at the brass numbers on the door then sighed shook his head and walked towards his own dorm.  
  
Inside her dorm Paige swallowed, frowned and tried to mentally shake it off. Then Julie walked out of the bathroom and climbed into her bed.  
  
"Where's Connie?" Julie asked  
  
"Probably making out with Guy" Paige said as she walked over to the bathroom.  
  
*~*~Back to Today~*~*  
  
"Then what did you do?" Julie asked  
  
"Just went for a walk" Paige said finishing tying up her skates "What about you Jules are you and Adam back to normal?"  
  
"You guys were talking all the way back to Eden Hall" Connie pointed out  
  
"Yeah. We're . . . ok" Julie nodded she should have known that asking what happened to them last night would lead to ask them asking what happened to her  
  
*~*~Flash back to yesterday~*~*  
  
Adam and Julie were in the lead of the group walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"So what we were fighting about was pretty stupid" Adam said almost shamefully  
  
"Yeah you can say that again, without actually saying it again. The last time I said that Averman repeated what he said word for word and it took like five minutes" Julie opened her eyes wide in the memory.  
  
"So we're ok?" Adam asked  
  
"Yep" Julie smiled  
  
"You've got a great smile you know that?" Adam complemented  
  
"Thanks Adam" Julie said  
  
"Scooter is a real idiot letting you go" Adam said softly  
  
"Thanks but I'm not so sure you're right" Julie said a fake smile plastered on her face  
  
"Of course he is. You are great. You're smart, funny, talented, athletic and really beautiful" Adam said, it felt good to tell Julie what he really thought about her.  
  
"Look Adam you don't have to say those things just to make me feel better" Julie sighed  
  
"I'm not trying to make you feel better I believe those things Jules" Adam said looking at her but she didn't look back.  
  
"Thanks. You know you're great too. You have all of those qualities too except for the beautiful thing. You know because you're a guy and so you'd be handsome and all. You wouldn't be handsome you are handsome. Right now you look great. I mean you've always looked great. Well actually I wouldn't know if that was the truth I mean I haven't always known you I only met you a few years ago. But you looked good then and was talented and athletic and all that" she stopped herself. She rambled whenever she was nervous and Adam complementing her made her nervous. "So Thanks and dido" she gave him a weak smile.  
  
Adam gave her a slightly confused slightly amused look. She was very cute and a little strange he had never seen the nervous babbling side of her before.  
  
"Thanks Jules" Adam smiled broadly trying not to laugh it was just so sweet how she went on.  
  
"You're welcome" Julie mentally patted herself on the back. 'Short and Sweet' she thought Adam was still staring at her with not a strange but different look in his eye, one that she had never seen before. But he had been giving her lately with out her notice.  
  
"Check it out it's one of those changing billboard ads. First it's a cell phone then it's deodorant. That makes me wonder how do they decided which ads go where?" Julie said 'Oh God here I go again. Someone stop me' she thought "Do the people at the ad company say yes I would like to go on a changing ad thing and the other ad I want is deodorant or are they surprised? Like are they driving along and see their ad and are all happy. You know 'hey there's my ad I did that!' and then are like 'what the hell I don't want to have deodorant advertised right after my ad I worked months on that I paid good money for that' or do they just not care at all? But I guess they wouldn't really care because on TV ads are right after each other all of they time so I guess it's kind of the same but different" she stopped and looked over and Adam  
  
"I never really thought about it. But now that you point it out it's kind of interesting" Adam smiled and gave her that look again.  
  
"Yeah" she squeaked and looked around and spotted a bowling alley "I used to bowl a lot. With my family, I never did it professionally on a team or anything like that. It was you know just a nice family outing. I used to have to bowl with the bowling ball between my legs because I couldn't do it properly but then I learned how and I never actually won. My dad always did because he used to be on the bowling team in high school. He used to always talk about his glory days back in high school and all" she swallowed. All of this talking was making her very thirsty.  
  
"Bowling huh?" Adam asked  
  
"Yep" Julie nodded  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked back  
  
"Well because after I complemented you started to talk about how handsome I was or am or wasn't, ads and bowling. Those topics aren't usually linked" Adam smiled  
  
"Not usually no" Julie agreed  
  
"Do you not take complements well? Or do you just don't believe me or were you trying to complement me back even though you had nothing to say?" Adam asked  
  
"No I think that you are handsome or was when I met you and that you are very talented and obviously athletic. I do. Cross my heart" she blurted out.  
  
"I love it when you squirm" Adam joked  
  
Julie laughed nervously and was relieved when Averman walked up to them and started talking about how much it sucked that they had to go to the ice tomorrow when he thought he was going to have a blissful long weekend.  
  
*~*~Back to Today~*~*  
  
"That was an awfully long pause" Connie said "did anything else happen?"  
  
"No" Julie said  
  
When they realized that they were all ready they left the locker room and went out onto the ice.  
  
Connie skated over to Guy happily, while Adam started to skate over to Julie but Portman go their first.  
  
"Hey Cat Lady" Portman greeted  
  
"Hi Portman" Julie greeted back  
  
"So what's going on in the wonderful world of my favorite Goalie?" Portman asked  
  
"Nothing much" Julie answered  
  
"Come on a girl like you and nothing is happening?" Portman asked  
  
"Not really" Julie laughed. 'When Portman complements me I don't babble but when Adam did I went on and on' she realized.  
  
Then Bombay appeared and went down to the rink and blew his whistle and yelled "Bring it all in"  
  
All of the Ducks skated over to him and he took attendance. Just as he was almost done Averman and Goldberg rushed down to the rink.  
  
"Sorry Coach" Goldberg breathed, "Some one turned off my alarm" Goldberg shot a dirty look at Averman  
  
"No I didn't you just didn't set it" Averman said  
  
Bombay blew his whistle and the two went silent.  
  
"This is exactly why I called you here" Bombay said  
  
"Because Goldberg doesn't know how to work electronics?" Averman asked  
  
"No, because you have all become very irresponsible" he looked at his team "and disrespectful. You are arriving to practice and classes late! You are having fights at restaurants! You think that my orders are optional! Don't get me wrong I can understand that sometimes you will be late and that you can't always follow my orders and that you will fight but now you are going completely out of control! And that is inexcusable!" Bombay yelled  
  
The Ducks had shameful looks on their faces and most couldn't meet Bombay's icy gaze.  
  
"You are supposed to be a team and you aren't acting like one" Bombay said lowering his voice. "I thought that the Ducks are supposed to fly together. I don't know what that means to you but what it means to me is: you look out for each other, take care of each other" he paused "on and off the ice" He stopped and looked at all of the Ducks.  
  
"Now how many of you truly want the Ducks to fly together?!" Bombay asked his excitement rising.  
  
All of the Ducks broke out into a cheer of agreement.  
  
"I knew I could count on you!" Bombay yelled happily. After the Ducks had calmed down he started talking again. "Even though I am glad that you agree with me that doesn't mean that you are going to get out of punishment for what happened at Goldberg's."  
  
This caused all of the Ducks to groan.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" Kenny asked  
  
"Well a very small part of the punishment was making you wake up early when there isn't practice. The other much larger part of the punishment is you all have to help with Eden Hall Open House on this coming Wednesday night. That's when all of the parents come in to look at Eden Hall." Bombay said  
  
This caused all of the Ducks to groan even louder.  
  
"You are all going to report to the Dean's office at seven thirty the first day back," Bombay said, "Now that you know that enjoy the rest of your long weekend."  
  
All of the Ducks moaned their way back to the changing rooms and then to their dorms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! I know that it was pretty much just the Ducks making up but they need to. Anyways I hope to up date soon. Oh yah and Kudos to Arena (who isn't on fanfiction she is just a non computer related friend who enjoys making fun of me because of my story) because she told me what her private school used to do whenever they got into trouble too big for detention but too small to get suspended.  
  
I hope to update soon! :) 


	15. the open house

Hello Hello my little readers. Ok that was patronizing I won't do that again. Alrighty then moving on . . . what have our little ducklings gotten themselves into this time? There isn't actually a reason for me to write any of this so I'll stop.  
  
Beaner: I don't like the new stuff either. Xmen Evolution doesn't really make sense to me. They are too young. I'm glad you liked the flashbacks! I thought that it might have been too much or that I could have just done a chapter of them walking home or something but hey you like it so yay!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the Ducks were meeting in the common room to go to the main entrance to start setting up for the Open House. Most of the Ducks were to be giving tours in pairs but Connie and Guy were in charge of the refreshments and Paige and Charlie were in charge of handing out the schedules. They were all wearing their jerseys as the teacher in charge of the Open House told them to do, to show "school spirit".  
  
"Is this the first time you have worn your jersey?" Connie asked Paige  
  
"Yeah I just picked it up yesterday," Paige said  
  
"Duck looks good on you" Charlie complemented  
  
"Thanks" she smiled  
  
"Whoa! What happened to you?" Paige asked when she saw the Bash Brothers. They were wearing kaki pants, and were without their usual bandanas, and leather jackets. Fulton wasn't even wearing his combat boots.  
  
"We were told to dress like this" Portman growled  
  
"You look like two pr-" Charlie was cut off.  
  
"Don't say it" Fulton ordered  
  
"Two preppies" Paige said  
  
"Remember not by choice" Portman said  
  
"Aw no I think that you look sweet all clean cut" Paige teased  
  
"You're asking for it" Fulton warned  
  
"What are you going to correct my grammar or something?" Paige laughed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie and Guy set up the cups, put out the food and napkins on two tables and then sat on the two chairs that they brought from a classroom. The first 'wave' of parents and potential future students were supposed to arrive at five then the second 'wave' at six, the third and seven and the last at eight.  
  
"It's going to be a long night," Guy said  
  
"Indefinitely" Connie agreed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige put the last of the schedules onto the table while Charlie put out the Eden Hall Mighty Duck pins.  
  
"We have pins?" Paige asked sitting down  
  
"Of course your old school didn't have pins?" Charlie asked sarcastically  
  
"Sadly no did yours?" she asked  
  
"Nope" he answered  
  
"We were missing out. A school isn't a school unless it has pins" Paige said  
  
"I know I strangely feel fulfilled knowing that I can wear a pin" he agreed smiling  
  
"Allow me" Paige took a pin, stood up, walked towards him and stuck it into his shirt. She was so close that Charlie could smell her hair. 'It smells so good' he thought.  
  
"There" she smoothed out the material around the pin then looked at him without taking her hand away from his chest. Then she cocked her head to the side and asked, "Now are you feeling the school spirit?" She smiled then moved away from him. Disappointed that she was moving away, Charlie took a pin as well.  
  
"Yes I am. So much so that I think I need to spread it" he went up to her getting the sweet smell of her hair back and looked down at her and put the pin on her shirt slid his hand to her shoulder then down her arm. Then he put booth of his hands into his pockets and sheepishly looked down then back to her beautiful face to find that she was looking at him.  
  
"So when did you get your 'C'?" she asked looking down at the pressed letter on his shirt then tracing it with her finger and looked back up at him. Being this close to him had caused her heart to quicken.  
  
"Which time?" he breathed  
  
She stopped tracing the letter and frowned "There was more then once?"  
  
"Yeah" he nodded he brought one of his hands from his pocket and brushed some of her hair off of her shoulder. He then brought his head closer to hers.  
  
"Really?" she tilted her head up to his. She could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"Yep" their lips were just about to touch when . . .  
  
The main door open and Bombay entered  
  
They quickly pulled away both slightly red. 'That was close' Paige thought 'too close'. Charlie on the other hand was upset that Bombay had come when he did.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Bombay asked. They both nodded.  
  
"Where are the rest of the Ducks?" Bombay asked  
  
"They're just past those doors" Paige said, "I'll show you" she quickly lead her uncle through the doors and as soon and they entered the other room they saw the other Ducks. Connie and Guy behind the refreshment table and the rest with the other volunteers standing around waiting for the people to arrive so they could give their tours.  
  
"You know Paige I didn't need to be shown" Bombay said  
  
"I guess you're right" Paige nodded and looked around.  
  
"Shouldn't you get back to Charlie?" Bombay asked  
  
"Why?" Paige asked  
  
"Because they are supposed to be arriving soon" Bombay answered  
  
"Right" Paige said taking a deep breath then went back through the doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goldberg was waiting for Luis to get back from the bathroom when a couple of girls walked by.  
  
"Hi" Goldberg waved  
  
"Hi" the brunet haired one said awkwardly  
  
"Fatty" the blond said just loud enough for him and her friend to hear. The word gave him a sudden pain in his heart (and ego).  
  
The girls walked away giggling in till they ran into Luis.  
  
"Hey stud" the blond greeted  
  
"Evening ladies" Luis said suavely.  
  
"Hey what's up you looked like your dog just died?" Luis asked when he reached Goldberg  
  
"Huh?" Goldberg asked trying to whip off the hurt look on his face with his hand.  
  
"Never mind. We have to go and continue the tour they should be finished talking to the head of science by now" Luis said  
  
"Ok man" Goldberg said trying to forget what the girl just said.  
  
"Luis I don't have a dog"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Russ and Averman were leading a group of parents and their children down the hall to show them yet another one of Eden Hall's many gyms.  
  
"That in there is another gym" Russ said pointing to a pair of doors.  
  
"How many gyms do you have?" a parent asked  
  
Russ and Averman looked at each other. "Do you know how many gyms there are?" Averman asked softly.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Russ asked.  
  
"Well you do go to this school and you take gym" Averman said  
  
"So do you" Russ said  
  
"Good point" Averman nodded  
  
"Sorry sir we don't know" Russ said  
  
"How many teams do you have?" a mother asked  
  
Again Averman and Russ looked at each other and then back at the people.  
  
"A lot" Averman answered  
  
"Do you-" a child started to ask  
  
"Ok on with the tour. Down here is the changing rooms" Averman said leading them down the hall.  
  
"Averman do you realize that we haven't answered one of their questions?" Russ asked  
  
"What are you talking about I just did" Averman said  
  
"No I mean answer with the right full answer not just 'a lot' or 'you'll find out when you come here' or 'it's a surprise,'" Russ said  
  
"Well if you put it that way . . ." Averman said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who knows what he could be trying to pull on her?" Adam asked his mind filled with all sorts of ideas of ways that Portman was trying so seduce Julie.  
  
"Who?" Kenny asked confused.  
  
"I figure you could never really know because he's so unpredictable," Adam said staying cool even though he was fretting.  
  
"Who?" Kenny asked getting more and more confused.  
  
"But that's what girls like right?" Adam asked.  
  
"Hold up Banks for me to answer all of your questions you are going to have to tell me who you are talking about" Kenny said  
  
"No one. Nothing is going on anyway. Probably" Adam said as his mind started to become refilled with all the ways that Portman was coming onto Julie and how Julie was helpless but to fall for his charming ways.  
  
Ken and Adam were waiting for the seven o'clock people to arrive because they had just gotten back with the six o'clock visitors.  
  
"But do you think that he would try something and that she would fall for it?" Adam asked evenly.  
  
"I don't know whom you are talking about" Kenny said getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"No one" Adam said.  
  
"Whatever" Kenny shook his head in defeat. He had never seen Adam act this weird usually he calm and collected, 'But he is asking the questions calmly' Kenny thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Portman and Julie were sitting on the floor out side of a classroom where their 'tour group' was talking to the head of the English department.  
  
"No way" Julie said  
  
"Yes way" Portman said  
  
"You used to like Saved by the Bell too?" Julie asked  
  
"Don't make me say it again" Portman said  
  
"Who was your favorite character?" Julie asked  
  
"Kelly" Portman answered with a dreamy look on his face. "How about you?"  
  
"I always liked Jessie" Julie answered  
  
"The smart chick?" Portman asked  
  
"Yep, her and I liked Screech" Julie admitted  
  
"You had a crush on that geek?" Portman asked  
  
"No! I mean I liked the character. Not everything is about crushes you know that?" Julie asked  
  
"You only say that because you're a hot girl so you're used to having guys drool all over you" Portman said  
  
"And not everything is about looks either" Julie said almost disgusted  
  
"I know that. What do you think I only like a girl because she's pretty?" Portman asked  
  
Julie gave him a 'Are you really expecting me to believe that?' look.  
  
"I don't. Sure that's what usually catches my attention but her personality is what keeps me around." Portman said honestly  
  
"Really?" Julie asked she was impressed that he wasn't an animal all of the time.  
  
"Unless she's a real babe then who can blame me" Portman finished  
  
"Ak" Julie rolled her eyes.  
  
"For instance there is this one girl" Portman said looking at Julie "and she's really smart and really pretty. We also have quite a bit in common"  
  
"Like what?" Julie asked  
  
"We both like Saved by the Bell and hockey" Portman answered  
  
Julie was quite for a while in till a fly flew by and then she started . . .  
  
"Do you ever think where the saying 'if only I was a fly on the wall' came from? I mean how do you know if a fly can even hear and if they do then how could they understand what the people were saying? So why would anyone want to by a fly on the wall. And don't they only live for like twenty-four hours? Also when ever you see a fly you would want to kill it so if you were the fly on the wall chances are you would either not understand a thing they were saying, your twenty-four hours would be up or they would kill you. So why don't you say if only I could hear what they were saying?" Julie said 'Oh great more nervous rambling' Julie thought  
  
"Never thought about it," Portman admitted  
  
"Or where did the saying 'Patience is a virtue' come from? Who decided that patience truly is a virtue. And how did the saying come to be? Did some famous person say or did it just get spread around. And how come you can't say that something else is a virtue. Well I guess you could but then people would probably say isn't it 'patience' not what ever you just said." Julie said  
  
"Again, never thought about it" Portman said. Then the people came out of the classroom.  
  
"Strange girl" Portman said but no one heard him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dwayne and Fulton were touring the school. Well Dwayne was doing most of it Fulton was just walking.  
  
"And to your left is the last of the history rooms where we bring the past to life" Dwayne said  
  
"Now if you will all turn to your right and follow me up the flight of stairs I will show you to our Geography department." He led the way up the stairs.  
  
"If you please go into this room" Dwayne opened up the door "the head of the Geography department is prepared to answer any of your questions. Now remember we only have so long because we have the whole rest of the school to see" After they all went into the classroom Dwayne stood promptly by the door waiting.  
  
"You know you could have a promising future as a tour guide," Fulton said  
  
"Really?" Dwayne asked  
  
"Oh yeah" Fulton nodded  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie was busy getting more cups and napkins while Guy was opening up another Tupperware container and setting out more food. When they were done they both sat down tired.  
  
"Only one more group it's almost eight" Guy sighed  
  
"Thank you. The torture is almost over" Connie thanked as she started to rub the back of her neck.  
  
"Here" Guy got up and started to give Connie a massage.  
  
"It's times like these when I remember why I kept you around for so long," Connie teased.  
  
"So who do you think would win the Ninja Turtles or the Power Rangers?" Guy asked  
  
"I would have to say the Ninja Turtles" Connie said "They were ninjas with their separate weapons and they trained a lot and they were like super strong because they were mutants"  
  
"What? The Power Rangers would beat them so easily" Guy said still massaging Connie's neck and shoulders "They had the separate weapons, then the gun and then they morphed into that huge machine thing."  
  
"I guess you're right" Connie said, though she didn't see it Guy was beaming because he was right but what he didn't know was that Connie from the start knew that the Power Rangers could kick the Turtles asses but she wanted Guy to feel like he could win once and while. Usually they just ended up tying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ha rock" Paige banged Charlie's scissor shaped hand lightly. They were both sitting on the table facing each other cross-legged.  
  
"Best five out of eight" Charlie said  
  
"I don't think so, my hand is starting to cramp up" Paige said shaking her hand uncrossed her legs and swung them over the side of the table.  
  
"I don't know why we have to stay here the last people have already gotten their schedules and pins" Charlie complained uncrossing his own legs and swinging them over the side as well.  
  
"Oh the little Duckies can't handle staying up past their bed time?" Riley asked with phony concern  
  
"You realize that you're a Duck too?" Paige asked standing up "Or did that slip your mind?"  
  
"You're a little firecracker aren't you?" Riley asked bringing his hand up to her face and stoking her chin "But you sure are pretty"  
  
She slapped his hand away said "I'm only giving you one warning. If you touch me again I will hurt you"  
  
"I'll take that into consideration" Riley said and when Paige turned to sit down he grabbed her ass.  
  
She promptly turned and punched him in the face.  
  
"What the fuck?" Riley brought his hand up to where she punched him just below his left eye.  
  
"I warned you" Paige said  
  
"You are going to get into so much trouble" Riley said  
  
"Is that before or after I say that you sexually harassed me?" Paige asked  
  
"Fine I won't tell if you don't" Riley offered still cupping his cheek.  
  
"Good" Paige agreed. Riley walked through the doors and mire seconds later Bombay walked in looking very upset.  
  
"Paige?" Bombay asked angrily  
  
"Yes Coach?" Paige asked with fake innocence.  
  
"What did you just do to Riley?" he asked  
  
"What makes you think that I did that?" Paige asked  
  
"Don't lie to me," Bombay ordered  
  
"I never lied I was just asking you a question" Paige said  
  
"Yes a question that you are avoiding answering" Bombay said  
  
"Which question would that be?" Paige asked  
  
"What did you do to Riley?" Bombay asked. Charlie had been quite for the whole time watching Paige and Bombay but then spoke up.  
  
"Don't you mean what did Riley do to her to make her do that to him?" Charlie asked  
  
"What are you- What did he do to you?" Bombay asked  
  
"Nothing important. I dealt with it" Paige shrugged.  
  
"He grabbed her ass after she told him not to touch her" Charlie told Bombay.  
  
"He did? Paige that's something important" Bombay said  
  
"Possibly but I don't think that he's going to try it again" Paige said. "Look are we done with this whole Open House thing?"  
  
"Yes I just came to tell you two and Connie and Guy that you could go" Bombay said  
  
"Great see yah" Paige grabbed her jacket and walked out. Charlie quickly realizing that she was leaving took his own jacket and followed her out the door.  
  
"Oh no they don't" Bombay said and he too left the building.  
  
"Paige you aren't just leaving that easy" Bombay said when he caught up to them.  
  
"Why not?" she asked  
  
"Because . . . you should be punished in some way . . . or something" Bombay said flustered  
  
"Why because she prevented someone from touching her when she didn't want to be touched?" Charlie asked his anger slightly rising. "It's called self defense."  
  
"I never thought about it that way" Bombay said.  
  
"Yeah well-" Charlie was cut off.  
  
"Charlie thank you for your help but I don't really need it" Paige said, "You shouldn't get involved with this"  
  
"Alright" Charlie said cooling off.  
  
"So Coach do you still feel the need to punish me?" Paige asked rolling her eyes sighing.  
  
"No. I see your side of the story," Bombay answered  
  
"And you aren't going to report anything?" Paige asked  
  
"No I don't think we would need to get the school involved" Bombay said.  
  
"I meant to my parents" Paige corrected.  
  
"I can't promise that" Bombay said  
  
"Fine" Paige turned and walked away. Charlie then turned and followed while Bombay went back into the school and phoned a certain pair of parents.  
  
"Where are you going Paige?" Charlie asked  
  
"Away" Paige answered.  
  
"Are you ok?" Charlie asked after a while  
  
"Of course I -" she stopped her self when she looked into his eyes. "No I'm not. I don't want my parents to know that I punched a guy in the face"  
  
"If you explained to them what happened I-" Charlie started to say  
  
"No you don't understand. They won't care they'll just see it as me going back to my old ways" she explained.  
  
"Which are?" Charlie asked  
  
Paige stopped and looked down the street to see a bus coming. The bus stopped at their corner and Paige grabbed Charlie's arm.  
  
"Come on" she pulled him into the bus put two tokens in and took him to the back of the bus, pulled him into his seat and looked out the window.  
  
"Um Paige where are we going?" Charlie asked  
  
"Where ever the bus is going" she answered simply still looking out of the dirty window.  
  
"Why?" Charlie asked  
  
"Oh come on your telling me that you've never just wanted to get onto a bus and see where it takes you?" Paige asked turning to face him.  
  
"You mean to other bus stops and subway stations?" Charlie asked  
  
"No we just sit and then wait and see if we find any place that we want to get off at and if we don't then we can either go on the subway or call a cab" Paige said "Do you have your cell phone on you?"  
  
"Yep" he answered  
  
"Then we're set. Unless you'd rather get off and go back to Eden Hall" Paige offered with a mischievous grin.  
  
"No I think I'll stay" Charlie said  
  
"Great" Paige smiled  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope that you liked that. The ending might have been a little weird but I've always wanted to do that just get on a bus and go where ever it's going. I know not very exciting but hey I never said that it was going to be a thriller did I? Ok I hope to update soon. 


	16. past curfew

Beaner: I used to watch the Ninja Turtles all of the time. The cartoon and the real live one. Oh and I loved the original powers rangers!!! I also liked Saved by the Bell. And for the whole Julie Portman thing you don't know yet. I know who's she is going to end up with but she doesn't know I mean she doesn't even really know that Adam likes her. I have nothing against blonds! My mom, my sister and some of my friends are blonds! I just know this girl who is a blond and whenever I think of somebody who is mean I see her. Oh and the reason why most of the Eden Hall cheerleaders are blond is because in the movie they were mostly blonds. I know what she said was mean but it's all part of the story (I don't like Goldberg much either but I have an idea for him). I'm glad that you thought that the ending was 'kinda cool'! Thank you for making the review so long I love it!!!! : ) I am over excited here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie and Paige had been riding around on the bus for about twenty minutes. When the bus stopped Paige pulled Charlie out of his seat and then to the sidewalk. "Where are we going?" Charlie asked looking around. Paige pointed across the street. "Oh no" Charlie said. Across the street was a large bar and in the window you could see a mechanical bull and a chubby man trying to ride it.  
  
"Come on" she grinned grabbed his hand and waited for a stop in traffic and ran with Charlie reluctantly running with her.  
  
They reached the other side and Paige dropped Charlie's hand and walked into the bar. Charlie watched her go in, sighed and then entered himself. He saw her talking to a man and give him some money. She turned and when she saw Charlie she smiled. She took off her jacket then her jersey revealing a navy blue halter, she shoved the jersey into her coat sleeve and put it on a chair. She walked across the mats that were on the floor and climbed onto the bull.  
  
Charlie watched as she was thrown about, but she never fell off. Finally the bull slowed down and she hopped off. There was a small break out of cheers.  
  
She walked over to Charlie who was clapping "Dwayne would be proud" he said  
  
"Your turn" she said  
  
"I can't" Charlie objected  
  
"But I already paid for you" Paige lead him over to the bull. "Anyways I thought that you were supposed to be this fearless Captain and frankly right now you are acting like a little girl"  
  
He could not just let her think that he was being a little girl. He was the Captain and he should be fearless. It's just a bull. He took off his jacket and put it on top of Paige's. He climbed onto the bull and braced himself.  
  
The bull started to move. It wasn't that bad. He could do this. It was fun! He relaxed a little bit and was about to switch his hands when the bull suddenly jerked to the side and sent him flying on to the mats.  
  
Paige ran over to him, dropped to her knees and turned him over to face her. She held his head in her hand. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Paige's worried face. "That was quite a ride," he grunted.  
  
She smiled and helped him up. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm a hockey player I'm used to this sort of stuff" he reassured her as he stood up straight.  
  
"But for when you were on the bull it was fun right?" she asked  
  
"Surprisingly it was" he said.  
  
"Good" she smiled widely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I think I told her" Portman said entering his dorm.  
  
"Told who what?" Fulton asked shoving stuff off of his bed and sitting down.  
  
"I think that I told Julie that I liked her," Portman answered  
  
"Finally. Dude you have been crushing on her forever" Fulton said, "What did she say?"  
  
"She started talking about flies," Portman said frowning  
  
"Flies?" Fulton asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Flies" Portman shrugged "and weird sayings. Something about patience."  
  
"Huh" Fulton said, "It certainly is different"  
  
"Yep" he agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dwayne was walking back from the cafeteria when he saw Sarah (remember her from the first three chapters?)  
  
"Hi" she said awkwardly with out stopping  
  
"Hey" Dwayne said walking past her. He didn't like seeing her. I wasn't that, he just didn't like remembering that night. That was the night when he realized that he couldn't find anyone. That was the last bad date that he was going to go on. He had decided to take a break from love. Go on vacation from the whole mess. Seeing her brought back all of those feelings.  
  
He reached his dorm and opened up the door and found Luis making out with some girl in a Duck cheerleading uniform (they had finally changed the colors of the uniforms and all that to Ducks)  
  
He was about to apologize and shut the door when he realized that they didn't even stop. They were still going at it.  
  
"Ok y'all break it up" Dwayne ordered. This caused them to stop and look at Dwayne. The girl was confused while Luis was angry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luis asked "Can't you see I'm busy?" he jerked his head in the direction of the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Yes and you two can find yourselves a room" Dwayne said  
  
"I thought we had" she said  
  
"A different room Missy" Dwayne said. Luis got up but she stopped him.  
  
"No it's ok I should go anyway it's getting close to curfew. It's almost ten" she looked at her watch then left the room after giving Luis one last kiss goodbye.  
  
After she closed the door Luis yelled "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I wanted to use our room. I want to go to bed" Dwayne answered  
  
"Couldn't you wait like ten minutes?" Luis asked  
  
"No. I should not have to wait for you finish with a girl so you can move onto the next" Dwayne answered.  
  
"What?" Luis asked  
  
"You change girlfriends faster then most change their underwear," he said. He started to take off his clothes and put on his pajamas.  
  
"What are you jealous?" Luis scowled.  
  
"Jealous of you being a male geegeeo?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"It's gigolo and I'm not one" Luis said.  
  
"Ok then who were you making out with yesterday?" Dwayne asked  
  
"Tracey wait no" he thought "Phoebe no that was Phoebe. Jewel!" Luis answered.  
  
"There you proved my point" Dwayne said getting into bed "You should show some respect to these poor girls"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do" Luis said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam knocked on room 301's door. Connie answered it wearing her heart pajama bottoms and monkey pajama top.  
  
"Hi Banks what's up?" Connie asked  
  
"I was wondering if Julie was here" Adam answered  
  
"Yeah I am" Julie came to the door as Connie turned and went back to her desk and to her math work.  
  
"What's up?" Julie asked  
  
"I . . ." he said. 'Oh no. I don't have a reason to be here. Besides to see her but I can't tell her that' he thought "I was wondering if we had a French quiz tomorrow" he finished. 'Nice Save'  
  
"No" Julie answered.  
  
"So how was the tour giving?" Adam asked 'Did that sentence make sense?' he asked himself.  
  
"It was alright" Julie answered. 'Alright really isn't the word. More like incredibly awkward' she thought.  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll go . . . now" he said.  
  
"No do you want to come in and hang out for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he smiled walking into the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Russ was in Guy, Charlie and Adam's dorm studying business with Guy. Russ was lying on the floor asking questions to Guy who was sitting in his chair.  
  
"What is are some characteristics of a sole proprietorship?" Russ asked  
  
"Unlimited liability, run by one person and they are the most common businesses to start" Guy answered  
  
"Kind of. Next question" Russ turned the page the looked around the room "Where's Charlie and Adam?"  
  
"Where's that in the text book?" Guy asked getting up from his chair and opening his own text.  
  
"It isn't genius" Russ said  
  
"Oh right. Adam is asking Julie something and Charlie is . . ." he stopped and thought. He didn't know where he was he didn't see him come back from the main building. He didn't see Paige either "Where's Paige?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Let's go ask the Bash Brothers" Russ said glad to get away from studying  
  
"Ok" Guy agreed equally happy about taking a break.  
  
They went out of the room and over to the room with the loud rock music coming from the other side.  
  
Guy was about to knock on the door when Russ stopped him. "There's no point they won't hear you" Russ opened the door. They entered the dorm. The two enforcers were both lying on their beds doing their homework.  
  
"Yo! Where are Charlie and Paige?" Russ yelled.  
  
Fulton turned down the music and asked "What?"  
  
"Where are Charlie and Paige?" Russ asked lying down on his own bed while Guy shoved a pill of CDs off of the chair that was in the center of the room and sat down.  
  
"We don't know" Portman answered. Fulton had a worried look on his face. He climbed off of his bed and went over to his desk and started frantically looking for something.  
  
"Dude what are you doing?" Portman asked  
  
"Looking for Charlie's phone number" Fulton answered not looking up from his desk.  
  
"Wow you really want to know where he is" Russ said.  
  
"It's not him that I'm worried about" Fulton corrected, "It's her"  
  
"Does this have something to do with why Bombay has to look after her?" Russ asked  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Fulton asked  
  
"Guy. How did you?" Russ asked  
  
"Charlie" Fulton said still looking around for the number.  
  
Ah the Duck communication system eventually they all find out the things that people weren't sworn to secrecy to. Even so sometimes they find out that too.  
  
"I have his number in the other room" Guy said getting up from his chair and walking out of the room.  
  
This didn't stop Fulton from looking. Guy reentered and handed Fulton his phone book.  
  
Fulton went over to the phone and started to punch in the numbers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In room 301 Julie and Adam were having a blast while Connie was getting to the end of her rope.  
  
"Could you two go flirt someplace else?" Connie asked  
  
"We aren't flirting we're talking" Julie objected  
  
"Whatever do it somewhere else" Connie said turning from her desk then looked over to Paige's bed and back to Julie.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Connie asked.  
  
"I do not know" Julie answered.  
  
"Does she have a cell phone?" Adam asked  
  
"No" Connie shook her head and got up and exited the room. She looked into Portman, Fulton and Russ's dorm to see that her boyfriend was there too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In room 301 Julie and Adam were still sitting on Julie's bed.  
  
"No I would have to say that the best birthday that I had was my ninth" Julie said  
  
"Why?" Adam asked  
  
"Well my parents got these ponies, one of those little air filled bouncy thing, a chocolate chocolate cake my favorite and all of my best friends were there. I also got a brand new pink bicycle" Julie said.  
  
"Sounds like fun" Adam agreed.  
  
"What about you?" she asked  
  
"Eleventh" Adam said "My brother woke me up really early and he snuck me out of the house and took me to a pancake house, to a water park and then he let me have a lunch just of my favorite junk foods, then he took me go- cart racing and after the second round I threw up." He laughed "For dinner he took me for pizza and after he took me to the beach and we set off fireworks. Of course when we got back my dad was pissed because we are supposed to celebrate birthdays as a family. He had invited over a few of my relatives and the usual."  
  
"So your brother took you for a full day of fun" Julie said  
  
"It wasn't what we did it was more of what we didn't do. That year I didn't have to have the 'One Year Older More Responsibility' speech from my dad and I didn't have to sit there through a family reunion which is what birthdays in my family usually turn out to be" Adam said the smile that the memory had brought to his face had faded and replaced with a frown.  
  
"Oh well then I know what I'm doing for your next birthday," Julie said.  
  
"Really? What?" Adam asked  
  
"It's going to be a surprise," Julie answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny was in Goldberg and Averman's dorm.  
  
"This isn't that hard" Kenny said trying to explain the math to his friend.  
  
"Yeah Goldberg" Averman said.  
  
"You know I don't need your help Averman considering how much you helped when I was trying to explain science" Kenny said, "You just played with the mobiles" (Remember that when Averman got hit in the head with Neptune? I thought that was hilarious)  
  
"Fine I can tell when I'm not wanted" Averman said  
  
"Really? Then why didn't you pick up on it earlier?" Goldberg asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige and Charlie were sitting on stools in the bar when two teenage guys walked in.  
  
"Hey do you want to play a game of pool?" Paige asked walking over to the last unused table.  
  
"Rack 'em" Paige said handing him the triangle. She got the white ball and centered it at the end of the table and then braked. Rather tried to break she hit the balls but they didn't move much at all.  
  
The two guys who walked in started to watch their game. Paige was obviously doing poorly.  
  
"Hey can we use the table?" the taller guy said  
  
"Can't you see we are playing?" Paige asked  
  
"Yah but you suck" the shorter one said.  
  
"I bet twenty bucks that I could bet you" she said  
  
"Do you have that money on you?" he asked.  
  
"Do you?" she asked back.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. She pulled out her wallet that was attached to a chain on her pants and pulled out two ten-dollar bills.  
  
"Let's play" she said raking up the balls.  
  
"Um Paige are you sure you should?" Charlie asked "You aren't that good"  
  
"Oh ye of little faith" she said breaking the balls this time she sent two of the balls into pockets.  
  
"Wow" he said.  
  
This time Paige easily sent balls into pockets and won the twenty bucks. She grabbed her money and his from the table and put it into her wallet.  
  
"You cheated" said the person she was playing against.  
  
"How?" Paige asked  
  
"You set me up," he said  
  
"If anything you should blame yourself for falling for the oldest trick in the book" she said smiling.  
  
"You're a bitch," he said.  
  
"You had better watch your mouth unless you want to get yourself hurt" she warned.  
  
"Ok time to go" Charlie picked up their coats and took Paige's hand and started to walk away.  
  
"No Char-" she objected  
  
"Come on" he said heading for the door.  
  
Once they were out side Paige looked up and down the street. "Ok what should we do now?" she asked as if what happened in the bar had not actually happened.  
  
"We aren't going back to Eden Hall? You know it's almost curfew" he looked at his watch "Actually it's past curfew"  
  
"Oh come on Charlie what would you rather do go back now get a detention or go back later and get a detention?" she asked as she started to walk down the street still holding hands she started to drag him down the block.  
  
"I guess later" he agreed.  
  
"Yay" she smiled and dropped his hand knowing that she didn't need to drag him along anymore.  
  
After a couple of blocks they looked down a street and saw a sign 'Roller Disco'  
  
"Oh we have to" she said  
  
"It sounds pretty lame" he said  
  
"That's half the fun," she said walking down the street. Charlie's cell started to ring and he answered it with a "Hello?"  
  
"Hi it's Fulton. Is Paige with you?" Fulton's voice came through the phone.  
  
"Sure" he handed the phone to Paige.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey Paige what are you doing?" Fulton asked.  
  
"We're just hanging out just blowing off steam" she answered.  
  
"How?" Fulton asked worried.  
  
"Don't fret we aren't doing anything illegal" Paige answered. This made Charlie laugh but gave Fulton comfort.  
  
"Ok" Fulton said. "Bye"  
  
"Yep" she pushed the 'end' button on the phone and handed it back to Charlie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope that you liked the chapter! I'll try to up date soon. Oh and in the next chapter you will finally find out why Paige needed to be watched. Or mostly why she needed to be watched. Ok bye!! 


	17. after hours

Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! I hope that you like this one!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie and Paige entered the Roller Disco. There was a large skating rink in the middle of the large space that was outlined with boards that went about three feet up with a couple of openings. Surrounding the boards were tables, chairs, a DJ booth, a snack bar, a skate rental booth and other such things. There was seventies music playing, disco balls, all kinds of lights and all of the windows were covered.  
  
"Time warp" Paige said taking off her jacket and her jersey again.  
  
"Yeah" Charlie agreed taking off his own jacket. They walked over to the skate rental booth and got their skates the kind with four wheels two in the front and two in the back.  
  
"These are really dorky" Charlie said tying up the laces.  
  
"Stop complaining and boggie" Paige said skating over to the rink.  
  
"I don't boggie" Charlie said "I'm not a dancing person"  
  
"Me either, I can't keep a beat I can only dance to slow songs because you know its step and sway" Paige said  
  
"Me too" Charlie said.  
  
When Charlie and Paige got to the rink a slow song came on and all of the lights turned to different shades of blue and purple.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Paige said looking around at all of the couples snuggling together, dancing or kissing as the others slowed down their speed or just got off of the rink.  
  
"Well may I have this roller dance?" Charlie asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Of course what kind of lady would I be to decline?" Paige answered taking his hand.  
  
He turned her around causing her to laugh. She went a little out of control and banged into him.  
  
"Sorry" she smiled.  
  
"That's alright. We warned each other that we couldn't dance" Charlie said.  
  
"True" Paige said. "Shall we try again?" she asked smiling.  
  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands onto his biceps, which were in her opinion quite impressive. He moved his hand up her back and felt a thin scar on her just about where her halter stopped. The scar ran from below her left shoulder blade across from her spin to the side of her back.  
  
"How did you get this scar?" he asked as his fingers felt it gently. He looked into her eyes. "Sports or something?"  
  
"Or something" she answered gazing back at him. She could still feel the cool steel slicing into her flesh as if the knife had just cut her. She saw the look on his face and knew that he wanted an explanation.  
  
"It's a long story" she shrugged.  
  
"I have time" he said.  
  
"Well I don't" she said. 'She's trying to shut me out' he thought which she was but she felt that with him she didn't need to. He was hurt and she saw it.  
  
"It's just something that you wouldn't want to know" she said.  
  
"Then why would I ask?" he said trying to make her feel comfortable with him.  
  
For some reason she felt like she could tell him. She had never trusted anyone that quickly before. It scared her.  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking Charlie said "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone"  
  
"Promise?" she asked not quite sure why she was even willing to tell him.  
  
"Cross my heart" he answered. She looked into his eyes and contemplated if she should tell.  
  
"In September I got into a fight with this girl at a party. I'm not quite clear on why we even started throwing punches but we were" as soon as she broke their gaze she stopped talking and asked herself 'Why am I telling him this?' but when she looked back at him she continued.  
  
"Well we were going at it and she pulled a knife on me. Ten stitches" she said. She didn't know what he thought of her now and him not speaking had made her very uncomfortable.  
  
After contemplating what she had told him he asked "So who won the fight?"  
  
This question threw her off and made her think if she wanted to give him the answer or not. 'You told him this much might as well tell the rest' she told herself.  
  
"The cops broke it up so no one really won" she answered.  
  
"Wow" Charlie said. This information was a bit to process. He hadn't really expected any of this. 'And I thought that the knife thing was bad but it also explain a lot' he thought.  
  
"Is that why you moved and why Bombay needs to look after you?" Charlie asked "Because of the fight"  
  
"Not exactly, it's because I got arrested and charged with assault" she answered looking away from him and braced herself for what he might say.  
  
"Assault?" he asked.  
  
"Since I was a first time offender I got off with a warning" she told him.  
  
"So is that why you moved?" Charlie asked  
  
"Not completely" she answered.  
  
"There's more?" Charlie asked wide-eyed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you" she sighed and skated away from him off of the rink. She quickly took off her skates and put on her shoes grabbed her jersey and jacket and left.  
  
Charlie mentally kicked himself and he too replaced his skates with his shoes and took his jacket and exited. He looked down the street then up and he saw her. She was standing by the corner holding her jacket in one arm and running her hand through her hair. She put on her jersey and her coat. He walked up to her and turned her to face him.  
  
"I'm glad that you told me" he said.  
  
"No you aren't" she objected  
  
"Yes I am" he said "I really am. So what is the other reason why you moved?"  
  
"My parents found a bunch of alcohol under my bed and that was the last straw. They thought that it must have been my friends' influence on me. Pure pressure or some shit like that so they thought that I should be taken away from what they thought the cause was. They heard what great things Bombay was doing with you guys and thought that getting me on the team would be the right thing for me and plus they knew that I loved hockey and thought that a change in teams wouldn't be a big thing" she told him trying to suppress her anger but it showed in her eyes.  
  
"So I came home from one of my games I enter my apartment and all of our stuff was packed. And that's when my parents broke the news. I was going to go to Eden Hall in Minnesota. They had Eden Hall scouts look at me with out my knowledge they packed up my things with out my knowledge and they were going to take me away from all of the things that I had ever known. The next day we were going to hop on a plane and fly over here" she frowned and closed her eyes trying to calm herself  
  
"Those fucking bastards did all of that behind my back and then they told me that they can't trust me!" she yelled letting her rage out. She lowered her voice back to normal after taking a deep breath "They get Bombay to watch me and expect me not to be upset. They think that if we move then all of my 'problems' will go away" she made finger quotations when she said 'problems'.  
  
She stopped talking and glanced at Charlie to see his reaction, his eyes were filled with sympathy.  
  
"Don't give me that look" she ordered.  
  
"What look?" he asked  
  
"Like your going to say 'I'm sorry for your loss'" she said.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that" Charlie said.  
  
"What were you going to say?" she asked getting a hold of herself.  
  
"It must have been hard and truly sucked. Then I was going to ask if you hated it here" he said.  
  
She smiled "I don't hate it here. It's sure better here. Living in dorms is great. Much easier to avoid my parents when I don't have to live with them" she said "and there are other reasons why I like it here" she grinned.  
  
"What reasons would those be?" he asked  
  
"The Ducks are better at hockey then my last team also they are more of a team, Fulton is here" she listed off  
  
"You mean 'we' are more of a team" he corrected "but is there anything else?"  
  
"Oh nothing that I can think of" she said after putting on a fake 'thinking face'.  
  
She laughed. "Is there anything that you can think of?" she asked  
  
"Nope" he answered.  
  
He looked at her and stroked her chin then dropped his hand to his side. Even thought she told herself that she shouldn't and that it was wrong for her to do her other half overruled. She stepped towards him and put her hands on the back of his neck and brought his head closer to hers and kissed him. It was an intense kiss. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back. She let out a soft groan as their kiss became more passionate. They seemed to be in sync responding to each other's moves perfectly. They pulled away slowly.  
  
"Nothing?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Well now there is something" he answered.  
  
"We had better be getting back to school" she said walking towards a bus stop.  
  
"Now you want to go back?" he asked.  
  
As soon as they reached a bus stop a bus heading in the opposite direction that they had come from arrived.  
  
They climbed on and went to the back the almost empty bus they sat down.  
  
"So did you have fun?" Paige asked  
  
"I did" Charlie said leaning towards her, he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her again. She moved closer towards him enjoying their kiss that was somehow better then the last, even more fervent.  
  
She pulled away "Um Charlie do you mind if we don't tell anyone?" she asked  
  
"About?" Charlie asked  
  
"This" she said  
  
"O. . . k. Why not?" he asked  
  
"It's just that if the Ducks know then there are going to be a lot of questions and labels. And if the Ducks know then chances are Bombay is going to find out. Then my parents will know and that's never good. I think that all of that will ruin it. Do you understand?" she asked  
  
"Totally and I agree it'll be better if they don't know" he smiled.  
  
She grinned and moved in for another kiss ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her she shouldn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is she with him?" Connie asked after Fulton hung up the phone.  
  
"Yep" he answered.  
  
"Ok" Connie said going back to her dorm.  
  
Dwayne walked out of his dorm and into the hall with his blankets wrapped around him.  
  
"Dwayne what are you doing?" Connie asked.  
  
Luis barged out of the dorm and started to yell at Dwayne "I do not just use them!"  
  
"Trying to get away from him" Dwayne answered Connie's question.  
  
Connie went up to Luis and put her hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly "Luis what's the matter?"  
  
"Dwayne says that I use the girls that I go out with" Luis said as some of the other Ducks filed into the hallway.  
  
"Oh it's a guy thing? I can't help you there" Connie said letting him go and walking into her dorm and closing the door. The door suddenly opened and Julie and Adam were shoved out into the hallway and the door was closed again.  
  
Dwayne sat on the floor and looked up at Luis who was still yelling. He then slumped and then hit the floor and stretched out.  
  
Luis stopped yelling and went back into their dorm and shut the door.  
  
"Whoa" Guy said  
  
"Yeah" Russ said. He shrugged "Do you want to finish studying?"  
  
"Sure" Guy agreed and they went back into Guy, Adam, and Charlie's dorm.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked the Bash Brothers the only ones left in the hallway with Adam and Julie, besides Dwayne.  
  
"I don't know" Portman answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Connie kicked us out" Julie said.  
  
"Oh you can hang out in our dorm" Portman offered. Even though this offer was for Julie only Adam didn't know that so they both went into the messy room with the Bash Brothers following behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie and Paige reached Eden Hall and entered their building. They met a teacher who handed them each a detention slips. They took them and climbed the stairs.  
  
Paige came through the doors and pulled Charlie by the shirt towards her. They started to kiss avidly. They broke apart when they heard a loud muffled noise that had come from a heap on the floor of the hallway.  
  
"What is that?" Paige asked walking toward the heap.  
  
"I don't know" Charlie answered when they reached the heap it started to move. Paige kneeled by it and turned it over to see Dwayne roll out of his blanket causing him to wake.  
  
"What are y'all doing?" Dwayne asked looking at Paige kneeling by him and to Charlie who was standing above her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Charlie asked  
  
"I wanted to sleep" Dwayne answered.  
  
"Isn't that what beds are for not hallway floors?" Paige asked  
  
"I was trying to get away from Luis" Dwayne mumbled as he got up and grabbed his blanket and tried to open the door. "He locked it" he said.  
  
"Nice guy" Paige said getting to her feet. Ken came from Averman and Goldberg's dorm mumbling something about 'if they could only get along'.  
  
"Do you have a key?" Dwayne asked him with a begging tone.  
  
"Yep" he unlocked the door and let Dwayne in then turned to the other two. "What were you two doing?"  
  
"We were just hanging out. How about you" Paige answered simply  
  
"Trying to help Goldberg with his math. Averman kept on getting in the way. You know for a smart guy he sure is annoying" Kenny answered as he entered him dorm and closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fulton was uncomfortable sitting on his bed. He wasn't physically uncomfortable because his bed was very comfy it was what was going around him that made him uneasy. Adam and Portman had been fighting over Julie for a while now. It wasn't an obvious fight and they weren't hurting each other. It was more that they were both trying to get her attention casually. She seemed to be oblivious to this. She was just having a good conversation with two friends (Fulton hadn't spoken for a while).  
  
Fulton perked up when Russ walked in and shoed Adam and Julie out of the room. This made Portman upset because he was sending Julie away with Adam. What he didn't know was that as soon as they got into the hall Julie and Adam said hello to Paige and Charlie separated and went to their separate rooms with their roommates in tow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
That was a little short but what the hell. In the next few chapters I hope to have more Julie, Portman and Adam. Also a bit of Goldberg, a splash of Fulton and a little of the rest on the side. I hope that you liked the chapter! Bye!!! :) 


	18. there's going to be a fromal

This Chapter is just a filler fluff thing that sort of leads up to the next chapter.  
  
Beaner: I am so happy that you like the beginning of the Charlie/Paige relationship! And the reason was 'interesting' eh? Is that code for boring or disappointing? Hmm? After I finished the chapters I realized that there wasn't any Connie and Guy stuff. But there was Connie and there was Guy just not together. And for whom Julie will choose I have made up my mind and I shall not change it. Now whom she chooses will either make you happy or piss you off but I hope that you will still keep reading my story. And I love your reviews whether they are short or long (of course I prefer long lol but they always make me so happy)  
  
anne918: short but sweet and demanding lol. I hope that you like the Adam and Julie stuff that I have in this one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige is now playing with the Ducks in games. [I started writing a chapter about her first game that she played but it seemed kind of boring so I stopped and I think that sentence pretty much covered it :) Ok on with the story]  
  
Thursday December 3, 2003 [Ok so I like little specifics like this once in a while to give a feel for the time. I'm strange or so my friends tell me constantly]  
  
All of the Ducks were congregating around their usual table for breakfast. It was the day after the open house.  
  
"What day is it?" Fulton asked as he slumped into his chair in between Paige and Portman.  
  
"Thursday" Averman answered sitting in his chair a cross from Fulton.  
  
"No I mean the school day," Fulton grumbled  
  
"It's a day one," Averman answered.  
  
"Oh great here I thought it was a day two!" Paige said sarcastically getting up with her bag. She was walking towards the exit when a cheerleader came by and pored her orange juice on Paige's white long sleeved shirt.  
  
"I don't have time for you" Paige said looking at the girl who was pretending to apologize as if it was an accident.  
  
"That was pay back for what you did to my boyfriend," she said  
  
"What?" Paige asked she couldn't believe that Riley would stupid enough to tell  
  
"What you said to my Cole about his . . . thing" she said  
  
"Oh that well he deserved it," she said "but thanks for the payback you're really original," she added mockingly.  
  
"Whatever" she said walking away to her friends who were laughing about the 'little spill'.  
  
Paige just rolled her eyes and exited the room.  
  
She got up to her dorm and changed her top to a gray long sleeved sweater and switched her books to her day one classes. She left her dorm and was almost knocked down by a person running by.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down" she said as she turned to see who had ran into her. "Oh. Hey Charlie. Late like usual?" she asked.  
  
"You could say that" he answered.  
  
"Well you had better get to the cafeteria before first period" she said.  
  
"I could or I could do this" he grabbed her and drew her into one of his fabulous kisses. She touched his hair and laughed. He pulled away and asked "What?"  
  
"Your hair is wet," she said smiling still feeling it. She moved in for another kiss, she couldn't get enough of them and neither could he.  
  
The bell rang and they stopped kissing, still embracing each other they looked at one another and smiled.  
  
"I'd better go," she said not moving.  
  
"Me too" he agreed not moving either.  
  
"Ok then" she stepped out of their embrace. "I'll see you at lunch?" she asked as they started to go their separate ways.  
  
"If not before" he answered. His response sort of confused her but she shrugged it off and headed for her first period class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell that signaled that first period had ended seemed to take longer then usual but when it finally did all of the Ducks sighed in relief and started to go to their next classes (well at least most of them did).  
  
Adam got to French early so he could have a few minutes to talk to Julie who was in his same class as him. So was Paige but that didn't matter to him but she was the one who showed up first.  
  
"You look disappointed," she said sitting behind him in the back row of the class. "Upset that I'm not Julie?"  
  
"No" Adam said with out taking his eyes off the door.  
  
"Banks you suck at lying you know that right?" she told him.  
  
"So what if I am?" he shrugged  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that I think it's sweet," she said getting out her textbook.  
  
"What's Charlie doing here doesn't he have gym?" Adam said looking out the door.  
  
"Does he? I'll go ask him" she quickly got up and left the classroom  
  
"You are supposed to be in gym," Paige said walking up to him.  
  
"That's right I am but I just wanted to come by and say 'Hi'," Charlie said  
  
"Is that right?" she asked  
  
"Come on" he took her hand looking around at the mass of people to make sure that no one saw them go into an empty classroom.  
  
"You needed a private space to say 'Hi'?" she asked teasingly as she went up to him but he couldn't respond because she was giving him a steamy kiss.  
  
The bell rang and she turned to look at it "I want to break that thing" she said. Charlie cupped her face and turned it back to him for another kiss. She moaned lightly.  
  
"This isn't fair" she groaned as she ran her hand up and down his arm.  
  
"What isn't?" he asked  
  
"Now I have to go back to French class and usually I'm fine being board sitting there because I didn't have anything really better to do. But now I do and it's all your fault" she complained.  
  
"I know the feeling," he agreed  
  
"Good job" she punched him lightly in the arm that she was rubbing.  
  
"Would you rather I not do this anymore?" he asked  
  
"No I never said that" she objected.  
  
He smiled and started to move in for another kiss but she stepped away.  
  
"Oh no if you do that then I'll never get to French class," she said.  
  
"Ok then we had better get going" he said walking towards the door.  
  
"You don't always give up that easy do you?" she asked stopping him before he could reach the door and kissing him yet again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie arrived at French, which made Adam happy.  
  
"Hey Adam" she greeted as she sat in her chair beside him.  
  
"Hey Jules" he smiled.  
  
He was just about to ask her how Geography class was when the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom which made Adam not so happy.  
  
"Bonjour" Ms. Popes greeted  
  
"Bonjour Madame" the class chorused back.  
  
"Passé Composé . . ." she started to review the lesson to the class. She just was moving onto irregular verbs when Paige peeked into the room and saw that the teacher's back was turned. Paige quickly crept into the room and was just about to sit down when without turning around the teacher said "Bonjour Paige"  
  
"Hi" she said sitting down.  
  
"'Bonjour Madame'?" she corrected.  
  
"Yes that" Paige said causing soft giggles in the classroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang and they all headed for lunch.  
  
"Why would anyone want to take French as an option?" Paige asked, "I had to because it's mandatory in grade nine to take French back where I come from but why did you two do it?"  
  
"Paris" they both answered.  
  
"What?" Paige asked but never stayed to hear the response because she saw Charlie "Never mind talk to you later" sped up to catch up to him, and then this disappeared.  
  
"You've been to Pairs?" Adam asked Julie  
  
"Yep we go to Europe every other year for vacation and all the years we don't go to Europe we go to someplace hot" Julie answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Every year, my dad says that 'it builds world knowledge,'" Adam answered, "which doesn't really make sense because we never go to Asia or Africa or anything like that"  
  
"The thing parents say" Julie agreed  
  
"How did Paris make you want to speak French? Did you just not understand what the people were saying or what?" Adam asked  
  
Julie laughed "Well no . . . to tell you the truth the movie Casablanca contributed to me wanting to speak French," Julie said  
  
"Me too" Adam agreed "'We'll always have Paris'" he quoted the movie.  
  
"You like that movie too?" Julie asked  
  
"Yeah" Adam grinned  
  
"If I tell you something do you promise you won't laugh?" Julie asked  
  
"Of course" Adam said intrigued.  
  
"I've always wanted to fall in love in Paris or meet a guy that I had fallen in love with in Paris" Julie said blushing  
  
"Get out" Adam said  
  
"Why?" Julie frowned  
  
"I've always wanted to do something like that too," Adam said truthfully.  
  
"Really?" Julie asked  
  
"Yeah I'm a sucker for that sort of thing" he said then lowered his voice "But if you tell anyone that I might have to kill you"  
  
"It's in the vault," she said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the Ducks besides Charlie, Paige and Connie were sitting at their table eating their lunch when Connie came pulled out her chair and then slammed down a sheet of paper onto the center of the table then sat down.  
  
"There's going to be a winter formal" Connie said excitedly.  
  
Kenny took the piece of paper off the table. It had 'Winter Formal, Friday December 19th ' written on it with sparkles there were sparkly snowflakes glued on it. In black ink it had the address of the Minnesota club on it (where the Varsity team pulled that cake/bill prank), the room number and the time 10:30 pm -3:00 am. In pink letters it said 'Attendance Mandatory'.  
  
Half of the Ducks didn't seem too thrill while a quarter didn't really seem to care and the other quarter were excited.  
  
"I'm not going" Dwayne said  
  
"Too bad cowboy you have to" Kenny passed him the Formal ad.  
  
Paige and Charlie came over to the table holding their trays.  
  
Charlie put down his tray "What are you looking at?" Charlie asked grabbing the sheet of paper from Dwayne.  
  
"A formal?" he said  
  
"What?" Paige asked taking the sheet of paper "Mandatory? I say we revolt who's with me?" None of the Ducks responded "Looks like it's going to be a one-person rebellion"  
  
"When is it?" Russ asked from the other end of the table.  
  
"On the last day of exams" Kenny answered.  
  
"Great exams and then a formal" Paige said shoving the paper away from her forcing it up into the air and to fall onto Averman's plate.  
  
Averman picked it up and looked at his food and was happy to find it unharmed not a sparkle in sight.  
  
"It won't be that bad" Connie said, "I think it'll be fun"  
  
"Would that have anything to do with you having a guarantee date?" Fulton asked looking at Connie then to Guy "For us single folk it's not as fun"  
  
"Sucks to be you" Russ said smiling.  
  
"Shucks I'm really starting to hate this school," Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh come on with your southern charm I'm sure you'll be able to find yourself a date" Julie tried to reassure him.  
  
"Don't bet on it" Dwayne mumbled.  
  
"I vote we go in a group," Averman said.  
  
"No" Russ objected, "all you without dates can go in a group but those who do should be able to go with them without a bunch of Ducks tagging along"  
  
"I agree" Luis said looking over at one of the cheerleading tables.  
  
"Surprise surprise" Dwayne said glaring at him.  
  
"Shut up" Luis ordered.  
  
"Hey guys why don't we calm down?" Charlie said  
  
They were quite but they shot each other dirty looks.  
  
Fulton sighed and looked miserably at his food.  
  
"Cheer up Reed. If you don't get a date then we'll do what we did at the camps dances. It's tradition this one formal shouldn't make any difference." Paige said.  
  
"Ok" Fulton agreed perking up a little.  
  
"What did you do at camp?" Charlie asked  
  
"We would go together if we didn't get dates," Fulton told him  
  
"Which we never did," Paige added.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me" Fulton glowered.  
  
"It's what I'm here for" she said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie and Portman were walking to their fourth period class the last of the day.  
  
"Do you have anyone in mind for a date to the formal?" Portman asked  
  
She hoped that the question wasn't leading what she thought it was leading to. "I think that I'm just going to go with Dwayne, just as friends. He seems down needs some cheering up," Julie answered.  
  
"Oh that's cool" Portman said disappointed as they walked into their math class.  
  
He sat in his seat in between Julie and Luis.  
  
"So Portman I have narrowed down my list of who I might ask to the formal to three lovely ladies. Phoebe, Annie or Cynthia" he said, "What do you think"  
  
"Aren't those all cheerleaders?" Julie asked  
  
"Yes" Luis answered  
  
"Wow you are moving through them quickly soon there won't be any left" Julie said  
  
"So who do you think I should go with?" Luis asked Portman again ignoring Julie's comment.  
  
"I don't know" Portman answered.  
  
"What the hell kind of response is that?" Luis asked, "You usual give me a lot more then that"  
  
"Yeah well" Portman shrugged giving a quick look at Julie.  
  
"Don't hold back on my account I am interested to find out how you rate girls. I don't have a problem with it. Girls do it all of the time" Julie said noting Portman's glance.  
  
"You do?" Portman asked "So do I always score a perfect ten?"  
  
"We don't rate our team members" Julie lied  
  
"Yes you do" Portman said "I can see it in your eyes"  
  
"So what if we do are you telling me that you all have never compared me, Connie and Paige?" Julie asked.  
  
"I never said that" Portman shook his head.  
  
"This isn't helping me with my problem" Luis whined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I warned you that it was going to be a filler type thing. But I am hoping to have to formal happen in the next chapter but who knows. I hope you enjoyed it!!! :) 


	19. count down

I bought all three of the Mighty Ducks movies in a DVD box set. That means that I have two copies of the first one on DVD but I think I'm going to sell one of them. Anyway they are so great!  
  
Beaner (Beanzness you like to change your name don't you?): I know that Charlie and Paige kissed a lot maybe I went a little over board with that. Oh well and for Connie and Guy there will be stuff in this chapter I know I have neglected them :( I'm sorry. You thought that my filler was well written how I love it! I checked my email in Science yesterday while I was supposed to be working on a project any way I read your review and I couldn't stop smiling! How you said you wouldn't stop reading my story made me so happy. Honestly I walked around with a goofy grin on my face throughout my lunch and like half of my third period! That was in till my teacher told me about a big test that I'm going to be having soon. That was when my faded but now it's back again because I reread your review. My friends thought that I went insane because I don't usually smile for no reason! Oh and for whom Julie is choosing I know whom you want her to end up with already!!! But I don't mind you reminding me with every review.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: Wow! Thank you for reviewing all of those chapters! Because you hadn't reviewed for a while I thought that you stopped reading my story because it started sucking or something like that but you reviewed so Yay!  
  
13: yes the Ducks fighting is 'interesting' I'm really hyper because of all of your reviews so if I'm sounding insane it's partly because your reviews gave me a high! Ok yes I know I should be checked into a loony bin!  
  
14: You thought that Paige clearing the air was funny yes! And I'm glad that you liked the Adam and Julie thing I had a good time writing it!  
  
15: If Adam has something to worry about I think that will be answered in the next chapter if not this one. And yes you will kind of find out what's up with Paige there is still more.  
  
16: You aren't slow!  
  
17: I'm glad that you like the Adam and Julie thing and Charlie and Paige's 'interesting' relationship. I don't know why but whenever I hear that word in a review I think it's code for it sucking just ask Beaner I asked her the same thing when she called something 'interesting'.  
  
18: You thought that my chapters were fantastic! My high has just gotten to a new level. I am so happy that you thought that the Julie babbling thing was cute because I liked it too. And for the oil and water thing you people will just have to wait and see and you are the first person to feel for Portman but I guess I haven't really written much of him to make people feel for him. I'm SO HAPPY that you like Charlie and Paige together! Oh and for Paige slowly meshing with the Ducks I was trying to make it take time because in a lot of other Duck fanfictions the knew Duck always seems to fit in right away and they are automatically like one big happy team and the OC is automatically accepted and I don't think that would happen even though it kind of did with Russ but that was different kind of. I don't want Paige to get on people's nerves is it because she is so different or that you haven't seen her interact with the other Ducks or what? But you like her with Charlie so I am still high. (Its times like these is when I wonder why people need drugs I mean just reading reviews give me a boost) Ok and for Julie going with Dwayne half of that is because he is so depressed and the other half was so Portman wouldn't ask her and it might make Dwayne feel like a charity case but you'll see and I hope I make it not like a charity case. The whole arguing thing you thought it was amazing? Yay! I agree they couldn't possibly all get along with each other all of the time that is part of the reason why I put it in there. There is probably going to be a small quarrel with some of the Ducks through out the whole story or something but then again it might get old fast. Yes something is going to happen at the formal I'm glad you picked up on that. And I understood your reviews they were so good. Wow I wrote you a lot. I wonder if you read it all hmm . . . ok on with the story unless you've decided that I am crazy and fear to read on lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this chapter is also kind of filler I didn't mean to do it I honestly thought that I was going to do the formal in this one but oops. But the next one is going to be about the formal I promise it couldn't not be about the formal unless I don't write about it at all and that would never happen so I hope that you still like this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday December 15th the first day of exams. Four days in till the formal.  
  
Goldberg was walking back from one of his first exam: electricity. 'I think that my brains seeped out of my ears' he thought to himself. In his mind the exam had brought him dangerously close to death but Eden Hall exams usually had that effect on people especially students who were struggling with the subject. Goldberg reminded himself to do something extremely nice for Ken because without him he probably would have failed and wouldn't be able to play hockey.  
  
'Ah hockey. That is the key think happy thoughts' Goldberg smiled to himself.  
  
A group of giggling girls was walking down the hall. One of them broke away and went up to Goldberg.  
  
"Hey you're Goldberg right?" she asked flipping her brown hair over her shoulder and giving him a flirty smile.  
  
"Mnificanina" he mumbled 'Why was Samantha Lucile talking to him?'  
  
"Huh?" she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Yes" he cleared his throat "that's me Greg Goldberg"  
  
"Ok" she said slowly then looked over to the group of girls who were staring at her giggling then back to Goldberg. "So are you going to the formal with anyone?"  
  
"No" he said wondering why she was asking him this. Was she going to make fun of him or something?  
  
"Would you go with me?" she asked but is sounded more like a command.  
  
His jaw dropped "What?" he asked wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
"Will you go with me?" she asked sighing giving a quick glance to her girlfriends.  
  
"Yes" he answered "Of course"  
  
"Great I'll meet you there" she said turning and going back to her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tuesday December the 16th second day of exams. Three days in till the formal.  
  
All of the Ducks were at their usual table in the mess hall.  
  
Goldberg couldn't hold it in any more "I have a date for the formal" he blurted out. All of the Ducks stopped what they were doing and looked over to their new star defensemen.  
  
"Yeah right just remember not to put too much air in her or else she'll pop" Averman said. All of the Ducks chuckled sharing Averman disbelief.  
  
"No she's a real live living breathing girl," Goldberg said  
  
"Who is she then?" Averman asked "Missy the hooker?"  
  
"No Samantha Lucile" Goldberg said proudly. His response left Averman dumbstruck and without a comeback.  
  
"Way to go Goldie," Portman said after a couple of seconds of silence.  
  
"Who's Samantha Lucile?" Paige asked looking up from her math textbook.  
  
"A super hot girl. You know if you are into the whole tan brunette thing," he said "She's nothing compared to my girl"  
  
"She's in our Chemistry class" Adam added, "She's the one who sits in the front and giggles a lot"  
  
"Um Cake Eater there are about five girls who sit in the front and giggle a lot in our Chem. Class" Fulton said  
  
"She's the one with the shoulder length brown hair who wears the tube tops all of the time" Julie clarified she too was in their Chem. Class.  
  
"Oh her" Paige nodded not surprised why Goldberg would be so happy that she was his date. She looked back to her textbook and thought about the conversation that she had with Bombay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash back to a week ago.  
  
Their brutal practice was finally over and the Ducks were skating off the ice and going over to the change rooms. As Paige was about to step off the ice Bombay pulled her aside.  
  
"We need to talk after you get changed," he told her. After she showered and changed she walked into Bombay's small office. There was a desk, one chair behind the desk the other in front of the desk, and a filing cabinet. There were newspaper clippings in frames on the wall, one of the Mighty Ducks winning the peewee play-offs, while the others were of team USA, there was even one of the Ducks winning against Varsity from the Eden Hall newspaper. There were pictures of the Ducks, Bombay, Hans, Yans and Bombay's mother and father.  
  
"What's up?" she asked from the doorframe.  
  
"Come in" he said sitting in his chair.  
  
She walked into the room and up to one of the frames "Are these my grandparents"  
  
"Yep. Have you never seen them before?" he asked confused  
  
"Only pictures" she lightly put her fingers to the image and then walked over the chair that was facing Bombay and sat in it.  
  
"We need to talk about your grades," he said.  
  
"Oh" she let out a sigh and put her feet onto the edge of his desk.  
  
"Yes 'oh'" he said getting up and pushed her black shoes off of his table. "You aren't doing very well. You are getting quite a few Ds," he told her  
  
"Thanks for the update but I already knew that. But you seem surprised" she said.  
  
"Shouldn't I be?" he asked her slightly irritated.  
  
"Well if you looked at my marks from before I came to Eden Hall then you would have known" she shrugged. He went over to his filing cabinet and pulled out Paige's file.  
  
"They said that you were struggling but they didn't say that you were practically failing" he said looking at the sheet of paper then at her and saw how composed she was. "And you don't care?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm used to it," she answered.  
  
"You'd better get unused to it if you want to keep playing hockey here" he said, "You need a C average"  
  
"I've heard that" she said  
  
"Is there a reason why you are doing so poorly?" he asked gently  
  
"Well back at my old school I pretty much just didn't do the work," she said simply.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Look I'm really not looking for a heart to heart Coach. I'll get my marks up to C," she said  
  
"You can always ask the other Ducks for help. Ken or someone" he suggested  
  
"Ken is already helping Goldberg and Dwayne," she pointed out.  
  
"Well there's Averman, Adam, Julie," he started to list off the A students.  
  
"Averman is too busy making Ken's job harder and I can do it myself I don't need help" she said.  
  
"Didn't you listen to me before? We're a team we are meant to help each other," he said  
  
"Unless we can do it ourselves," she added, "Look can I go now? I have homework to do"  
  
"Yeah but I'm going to be keeping an eye on you" he warned  
  
She got up and gave him a fake puzzled look "I thought you already were" she walked out of the room. Leaving Bombay shaking his head. He didn't understand why she was acting like this towards him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since that day she had been working harder at school then she had ever worked in her life. She was used to working hard at other things like sports and stuff but school was new ground for her. It was a rough week. [Hee hee I found that last sentence funny]  
  
"Speaking of dates and the formal what is the plan for this Friday?" Adam asked  
  
"Me and Guy are going together," Connie said smiling  
  
"Yes we already know that" Averman said, "Russ is going with Felicia, Luis is going with some cheerleader"  
  
At this point Julie looked towards Dwayne who was sitting beside her.  
  
"So Dwayne are you going with anyone?" she asked  
  
"No I'm a lone ranger," he answered  
  
"Do you want to go with me you know just as friends?" Julie asked  
  
"I don't need a pity date" Dwayne said "but thanks for asking"  
  
"Oh you think that this is just for you cowboy? You aren't the only one who doesn't have a date," she said.  
  
"No one has asked you yet?" he asked amazed  
  
"I'm a lone rangerette" she nodded. "So I was asking myself why go by myself when I know a certain guy who I knew would make a really great date?"  
  
"Shucks" he blushed  
  
"So what do you say cowboy? There will be guaranteed fun," she offered again.  
  
"Julie I would be honored" he agreed.  
  
Just a few seats down Paige and Fulton were confirming their plans.  
  
"So does the dateless streak live on?" Fulton asked  
  
"Yep. Once again you shall be my prince charming," she said looking up from her math text.  
  
"Is that supposed to make you a fair princess?" he asked  
  
"What you doing think that I'm princess material?" she asked  
  
"I've never heard of a princess who could kick a six foot 160 pound guy's ass before" Fulton said  
  
"Hey I thought that we were never going to speak of that again," she growled. "It was like a year ago"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wednesday December 17th. Two days in till the formal  
  
Adam was walking to one of his exams and along the way kicking himself (mentally that is). 'I should have asked Julie to the formal and now it's too late she's going with Dwayne' he scolded himself 'Good job Cake Eater'  
  
"Hey Adam" Julie greeted as she caught up with him "What is the matter?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.  
  
"Nothing" he said plastering on a smile.  
  
"Is this about the formal do you not have a date?" she asked  
  
"Nope" he answered.  
  
"Oh that sucks Adam" Julie said trying to console him.  
  
"It's no big deal," he said "It's just a formal"  
  
"Exactly. I personally don't know why the rest of Eden Hall thinks it's such a great thing," she said.  
  
"You can say that because you have a date," Adam said.  
  
"Well I'll save you a dance if that's any comfort" she offered.  
  
"It is," he said shocking himself and Julie.  
  
"Well I'm here for you. Not here for you like that" she started to say "you know what I mean. Hey look it's a careful it's wet sign ever wonder why . . ." 'Here I go again' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thursday December the 18th. One more day in till the formal.  
  
Charlie, Paige, Dwayne and Goldberg were walking out of their English exam.  
  
"That was torture," Paige groaned  
  
"I hear that" Goldberg said as he and Dwayne headed for the cafeteria.  
  
"So are you looking forward to going with Fulton to the formal?" Charlie asked once Dwayne and Goldberg were out of earshot.  
  
"Not in particular" she shook her head "Why?"  
  
"No reason it's just that you seemed so eager to go with him" he shrugged  
  
"Would you rather I go with you?" she asked and let out a small laugh  
  
"You make it sound bizarre for you to go with me," he said, "as if we haven't been making out for two weeks"  
  
"And you know going to the formal won't give that away at all" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess I never thought about it that way" he admitted  
  
"What you thought that I didn't want to go with you?" Paige asked  
  
"Well . . ." he said.  
  
"I do," she said "but as I said that would you know tip the others off"  
  
"Yeah. So what exam do you have tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject as they reached their dorm building.  
  
"French" she grumbled  
  
"I'm guessing you aren't looking forward to it?" he asked as they started to climb the stairs.  
  
"Let's just say I am really bad with everything to do with French," she said.  
  
"Well not everything" he said "I know a certain French thing that you are very good at"  
  
"Making French toast?" she asked teasingly  
  
"No"  
  
"Eating French fries?" she asked  
  
"No" he laughed  
  
"Opening French doors?"  
  
"No" he shook his head  
  
"Oh that other French thing" said as if it had just come to her "Well you are also very good at that French thing" she smiled.  
  
They reached her room and Charlie took her in his arms and kissed her. When they pulled away Paige asked. "You were talking about French kissing right?"  
  
"Yes" he said smiling.  
  
"So do you want to come in and study French with me?" she asked suggestively.  
  
"Sure" he agreed smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie and Guy were both in room 301. Guy was lying on Connie's bed and Connie was lying beside him, she was resting her head against his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her.  
  
He was testing her in Spanish because he was now done with his exams.  
  
"You know what I think that I have this down packed," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked flipping a page in the book "what about this?" he moved the book so she could see it.  
  
"You quizzed me on that already" she said.  
  
"Ok then what other exams do you have to do?" he asked  
  
"Only have Spanish. There is only one exam period tomorrow because the school counsel thought that they should leave time for rest and time to get ready for the formal, remember?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Then what do you want to do now?" he asked her tucking his chin into his chest so he could see her face.  
  
"Well there is this one thing that I have been dieing to do" she pulled herself up farther on the bed and rolled herself over a little so she was now looking at him face to face. She kissed him and he wrapped his other arm around her pulling her even closer to him. They kissed each other softly and then the kiss grew more intense and that's when the door flew open and Charlie and Paige stumbled in.  
  
"Oh sorry" Paige said as Guy and Connie both turned to face them. "We really need to get a tie or something," she added as she closed to door.  
  
"You really should get a tie or something," Guy agreed as they both leaned in to continue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
That last bit was for you Beaner! A little of Connie and Guy action. Aww he was helping her study. Ok the next chapter will be of the formal!! I will force myself to do it! Err! Ok better start working on it! Hee hee. 


	20. the formal finally

Ok the formal chapter here we go. I still can't believe that I wrote that whole chapter on the four days before the formal. I am the strangest person ever I procrastinate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last exam was finally over and all of the Ducks were at their dorms getting ready for the formal walking into the hallway, knocking on each other's doors, borrowing all sorts of things. It was roughly eight and the buses were supposed to arrive at nine therefore the students who sighed up for the buses because they either didn't have a license, didn't have a car, or didn't have anyone who will to drive them there had to be ready for the buses waiting out side at eight forty.  
  
Julie walked into the hall and found Adam who just finished tying up Averman's tie.  
  
"Adam could you tie me up please?" she asked. Julie was wearing a pale blue long dress. It was a halter with a string that tied up around her neck. She wasn't used to wearing halters so she needed someone to tie the string. Her hair was up in a twist with two strips of her wavy hair were out at the crown of her hairline and they were curled.  
  
"Wow Julie you look amazing" Adam complemented as he walked over to her.  
  
"So do you" she smiled and turned around clutching the strings the only thing that was keeping the top part of her dress up. Adam did look really good too it gave Julie butterflies. He had on a black suit, with a white shirt underneath and black tie.  
  
He took the strings from her and gently but tightly tied the bow. He put his hands onto her shoulders feeling her smooth skin. Him touching her had given them booth Goosebumps.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered as he took his hands off of her shoulders.  
  
"Your welcome" he smiled as she turned around. In her heeled shoes they were eye to eye.  
  
"Well I'd better finish getting ready" she went back into her dorm and put on silver earrings and a necklace.  
  
"So how do I look?" Connie asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dark red dress with a shear black material over it so you could easily see the red through the black. She had on black low heels and had her hair down.  
  
"Guy is going to flip" Julie said, "You look hot"  
  
"So do you" she complemented.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Bash Brothers and Russ's dorm they too were almost ready.  
  
"I'm thinking the open collar look," Portman said  
  
"Don't know how to tie a tie either?" Fulton asked he too wasn't wearing a tie.  
  
"That and I also hate ties," Portman added.  
  
"Me too" Fulton agreed putting on his skulls bandanna.  
  
"Me three but Felecia told me to wear one" Russ said tying his navy blue tie.  
  
"Dude are you actually going to wear your bandanna?" Portman asked  
  
"Yeah why not?" Fulton asked  
  
"It's not very formal" Russ said  
  
"I think that it's good that he is going to wear it" Paige said entering the room.  
  
"Of course what you are wearing is a lot less formal," Russ said. Paige had on her black cargo pants, her black sneakers and a gray tank top.  
  
"Why aren't you ready?" Portman asked looking at her.  
  
"What you don't think that this appropriate?" she asked flopping down on Fulton's bed and stretching out.  
  
"No" Portman answered.  
  
"Don't worry about it she does this every time" Fulton said "She's not big on dresses"  
  
"I thought girls liked playing dress up" Portman teased "Didn't you used to sneak into your mother's closest and try on all of her clothes? You know smear makeup all over your face?" smirked.  
  
"Bite me" she spat and got off the bed and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Portman asked  
  
"Yeah" Fulton answered seriously  
  
"What?" Russ asked  
  
"When Paige was growing up she played guy sports like hockey and football" Fulton explained. "The kids made fun of her saying that she shouldn't play sports she should play with dolls and play dress up" he continued "They were really mean"  
  
"But Connie and Julie both had to grow up with that" Russ said.  
  
"Julie was on all girls hockey team" Fulton said, "and we didn't make fun of Connie and she had girlfriends"  
  
"Like that Tammy chick?" Portman asked  
  
"Yeah" Fulton said, "That isn't all of it but I don't think that I should tell you guys"  
  
"Oh come on I'm your Bash Brother you can trust me," Portman said  
  
"And I am your ever so honorable roommate" Russ said.  
  
Fulton sighed and continued to tell them "Well do you know how Paige's mom left them when she was ten?"  
  
They both nodded "After she left they started to say things like she didn't have a mother to teach her how to be a girl and because she was acting like such a guy her mother left her and shit like that. The teasing stopped when she changed schools after grade six"  
  
"Oh man" Portman said he left the room and found Paige out side talking to Kenny.  
  
"I think that you look like 007," she said touching his bowtie.  
  
"Hey Paige I'm sorry" Portman apologized walking up to her.  
  
"Forget it I blew up at you," she said and walked into her dorm.  
  
"What did you say?" Kenny asked and Portman started to explain to him. [And this is how all of the Ducks find out about the other Ducks secrets ;)]  
  
Paige put on her black strapless dress and zipped up the back shoved on her black fancy shoes and pined her hair up into a bun letting the different length strips of hair fall out all around her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finally got to the formal. Two rooms were rented for Eden Hall. The larger room was more of a dance hall with chairs against the walls; there was a small stage with a DJ and his equipment set up. There were a few tables with refreshments. In the smaller room the music could still be heard but there wasn't as much room for dancing there were couches, chairs with tables, refreshment tables and such.  
  
"Ooo this is going to be exciting," Averman said sarcastically walking into the larger room with the most of the other Ducks following behind.  
  
"It looks like there is going to be some clean cut fun had tonight" Paige scoffed.  
  
"Let's dance" Connie grabbed Guy's hand and dragged him out into the dancing crowd.  
  
"Come on Phoebe" Luis led his chosen date into the crowd as well.  
  
Adam looked around the room miserably. 'This night is going to suck' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What time is it?" Adam asked  
  
"11:47" Ken answered. Adam, Charlie and Ken were all sitting on a couch.  
  
"Stop answering him it's depressing. It's like counting all of the hours that we haven't been having fun," Charlie ordered. They all looked towards the doorway that was connecting the two rooms when they heard someone in pain coming through.  
  
"Ow ow ow" Dwayne muttered. He was leaning on Julie who was bent under his weight.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked  
  
"He hurt himself dancing" Julie answered setting him down on the couch squishing the other guys.  
  
"How?" Charlie laughed along with the other two.  
  
"I was trying to do this move and then like a new born cattle trying to walk I fell" Dwayne answered.  
  
"Will you be ok by the time we get back from break?" Ken asked making the others stop laughing realizing that if he was really injured then it could be big problem.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ok before you can say 'Take them out to pasture'" he said.  
  
"Good" Adam patted him on his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goldberg was looking around for his date again. She kept on disappearing. Then he spotted her dancing with some guy.  
  
"Hey" he called to her.  
  
"Oh hi Fred" she sighed once he reached her.  
  
"It's Greg," he corrected for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and she walked over to one of the drink tables and took a sip of water. When she realized that he was still beside her she asked, "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Because you're my date," he said  
  
"Ok I am going to put you out of your embarrassing misery. Fred you aren't really my date. It was a dare," she said  
  
"Pardon??" he asked  
  
"I was dared to do it and I never turn down a dare" she said "so now you know and you can stop stocking me," she said with disgust. She walked off into the mass of people leaving Goldberg standing by the refreshment table in surprise that soon turned into disappointment and just as quickly into pain. He couldn't believe that people could be so cruel.  
  
"Hey where is your date?" Averman asked dancing over to him. Even though he didn't have a dance partner it didn't stop him from boogieing.  
  
He looked over at Averman with gloom in his eyes and then turned and left the hall. When the door closed it muffled the music. He shuffled his feet over to a wall and leaned against it then slid down it hitting the floor with a thud. The music became clear again as Averman walked out into the hall and then went back to being muffled when the door closed again.  
  
"What's up man?" he asked walking over to him.  
  
"Nothing except my date was dared to go to the formal with me" he said.  
  
"Ouch" he cringed as he too slid to the floor "Tough break"  
  
"'Tough break'?" Goldberg asked, "'Tough break' is all you have to say?"  
  
Averman didn't respond.  
  
"Come on Averman you have to say more then that. You are Mr. Comeback. How about were you surprised? Or you should have gone with the blow up doll she probably would have been dared to go with you. Or what a brave girl to accept that dare" he said  
  
Averman didn't say anything.  
  
"Still nothing? Wow I think this is the longest you haven't spoken," he said. "I thought you would have had something by now."  
  
"Goldie I'm not going to make fun of you" he said  
  
"Wow that is a first" he sneered.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know what to say" he admitted.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry we should really be feeling bad for you because you are at a loss for words. You know my whole situation is nothing compared to you not being able to say something," Goldberg said.  
  
"I never said that" Averman shook his head. "Did you really like her?" he asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"No I guess that I didn't. I didn't really know her," he admitted.  
  
"That means that she probably didn't know you" Averman pointed out  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked  
  
"If she did know you then she wouldn't have done this to you" he said  
  
"Don't get all soft on me Averman" Goldberg ordered.  
  
"I'm not getting soft I'm telling the truth man" Averman got up off the floor. "See yah" he went back into the loud room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guy and Connie were slow dancing with each other. Connie was having a great time. She loved the way he whispered to her, she loved the way he held her hand when they were walking together, she loved the way he was always there for her no matter what, she loved the way he took care of her even if she acted like she didn't need it, she loved the way he held her and the way he kissed her. Then it hit her she loved him! She knew that she always had loved him when they were kids the way a friend loves another friend or a teammate loved another teammate. Then she knew that she had developed more intimate feelings for him, loving feelings but she had never really realized that she loved him. They had never exchanged 'I love you's before even though that had been with each other on and off throughout the years. But she now knew that she loved him.  
  
Guy had known that he had loved her for a long time. The true love the kind that lasted forever. The first time he had realized this was in the fifth grade, one day after school they were walking home together and it started to snow. She had stuck out her tongue and started to catch snowflakes. That was when he saw how pure she was and that was the second when he knew that he loved her and a part of him would always love her. The feeling had never left him even through the times they were broken up or were fighting.  
  
Connie wasn't sure if she should tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way? Or it could scare him off or something. The thought made her tense and Guy could sense it.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked  
  
"Nothing" she said.  
  
"I can tell when you are lying" he said, Connie was quite good at lying and hiding the truth about things but she could never fool Guy.  
  
"It's nothing," she said avoiding his eyes. She knew that if she looked at him she would tell him and she couldn't. She couldn't handle it if he rejected her.  
  
"Connie" he said trying to catch her gaze.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked still not looking directly at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked concerned. She cracked and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I" she started to say "I can't tell you right now but I will" she finished.  
  
"Ok" he said not seeing a need to push her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Portman walked over to Julie. "Hey Cat Lady care to dance?" he held out his hand.  
  
"Sure" she agreed and took his hand. He led her out into the dance floor as a slow song started to play.  
  
She put one of her hands onto his shoulders and he put one of his hand onto her waist while their other hands held each other's.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled meekly. This was the first time that she had danced with him. Or had been this physically close to him besides the times that they hugged each other after a game or something. It made her nervous but she bit her tongue, literally. Her teeth were gently grasping her tongue in her mouth so she wouldn't babble.  
  
The song was coming to an end. Portman and Julie hadn't said anything throughout their whole dance together.  
  
He suddenly kissed her once softly and as soon as he had kissed her he said. "Julie I like you and you don't have to answer now but I think that we should go out or something"  
  
She was in shock but was able let out a weak "Ok"  
  
"So you'll think about it?" he asked.  
  
She just nodded and the song ended and Portman kissed her on the cheek, smiled and walked away knowing the Julie had a lot to think about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam was sitting at the couch and was in deep thought "I should just go and tell her. Don't try anything just tell her. 'Hey Julie I like you' no that's stupid. 'Julie we've been friends for a long time . . .' no that's even worse. 'Julie you are a very pretty girl' could I get any more lame? Just go up to her and do it' he finally got up enough courage and went to find Julie.  
  
Julie was walking aimlessly around the dance floor when Adam walked up to her and asked if he could speak with her.  
  
They went out to the hall. [Goldberg had left by now]  
  
"What do you need to talk about?" she asked  
  
"Well Julie we've been friends for a long time and even though I don't want to ruin our friendship I want . . . No I don't mean that" he said.  
  
She could see where this was leading to "Hey isn't this the place the Varsity pulled that prank on us? That was one strange night. I remember all of those dishes"  
  
"What I meant is that you are a very pretty girl . . . no wait"  
  
"Of course it wasn't us you were on the Varsity team"  
  
"Ok yes we have been friends for a long time"  
  
"But I don't blame you for what happened I believe you that you didn't know about it"  
  
"I really like you as a friend but I also like you as more"  
  
"So how was the Varsity team did they do anything really strange before games?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say . . ."  
  
"Like did they not wash their jocks or something, or did they chant?"  
  
"Could you just stop talking?" he asked  
  
"Or did they do a strange dance?" Julie was still rambling. Then Adam acted on his desire and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. That made her stop talking. She found herself enjoying the kiss when he pulled away.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I like you more then a friend," he finished.  
  
Once again Julie was left in shock and frankly so was Adam he usually didn't do things like this he didn't just go around kissing girls. Well he had obviously kissed girls before but it was never so impulsive. He was Adam Banks; he kissed a girl at most after the first date.  
  
"You don't have to say anything now this must be a lot to process" he said  
  
"You have no idea" she squeaked.  
  
"Ok then" he stepped away from her and went back into the room with disbelief. This was one of the few time that he had surprised himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while Julie knew what she needed. She went back into the Hall and found Connie who was dancing with Guy and Paige who was sitting on one of the chairs in the dance hall making fun of the music with Fulton.  
  
"What's going on?" Connie asked as they got out into the hall.  
  
"Adam and Portman kissed me," she blurted out  
  
"At the same time? Wow dirty" Paige said.  
  
"No different times" Julie said  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Connie asked  
  
"I don't know they want me to get back to them with a response" Julie said worriedly  
  
"Do they know about each other?" Paige asked  
  
"No" Julie answered  
  
"Good because then Portman would be beating up Adam right about now" Paige said "Portman is such a jerk and so immature"  
  
"But he is also a really good friend is really kind" Julie defending him.  
  
"Yeah but Adam is such a wuss" Paige pointed out  
  
"No he just doesn't fight for no reason he is level headed and he's a great guy," Julie said  
  
"Ok that didn't work" Paige said  
  
"What?" Connie asked  
  
"See who she would defend more or less to find out who she likes more or less," Paige answered.  
  
"What seeing who annoyed her more?" Connie asked  
  
"Pretty much" Paige shrugged  
  
"No she should just follow her heart" Connie shook her head looked at Paige then looked at Julie "Jules you should follow your heart"  
  
"That line is so over used" Paige said.  
  
"But it's what a person should do" Connie said  
  
"Ok guys back to me" Julie said, "Remember crisis"  
  
"Banks or Portman?" Paige asked quickly  
  
"I don't know Paige that is the problem," Julie answered  
  
"Ok shock tactic didn't work either" Paige said  
  
"Who do you like as in have a crush on?" Connie asked  
  
"If I knew that then why would I get you guys out here?" Julie asked  
  
"Ok Jules no one can answer for you so you will just have to choose between the two" Connie said  
  
"Or she could choose d) none of the above" Paige pointed out.  
  
"Great another choice" Julie groaned  
  
Connie gave Julie a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Julie but it's up to you" she gave her a hug and went back into the formal.  
  
"Don't tell her this but I agree with Connie follow your heart" Paige said and gave Julie a quick hug "Tell me how it turns out champ" she too went back to the formal.  
  
"Well that didn't help" Julie said as she started to pace. 'Follow my heart. Ok heart where are you leading me?' she asked herself. She tried to look within herself and when she did it suddenly became clear as ice. She knew. Even though she liked both of them as friends they were both good guys there was only one who she like liked. She went back into the formal. 'I have to tell him'  
  
She searched and then she found him. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Portman we need to talk" [enter screaming, swearing and cursing the writer. Sorry but this is the way it's going to be]  
  
The two went back into the hallway.  
  
She stared down at her hands "Listen Portman you are a really great guy and I am flattered but I just don't feel the same way about you" Julie said truthfully not looking at him [enter relief and more swearing. Yes I was pulling your leg! *Laughs evilly*]  
  
"I really don't want this to ruin our friendship at all," she continued. 'This is hard' she thought when she saw the finally glanced up and saw the expression on his face.  
  
"Hey don't worry about no matter what goes down we'll always be friends" Portman tried to smile.  
  
"Great" Julie said. She went back into the music filled room.  
  
She searched for Adam when she found him she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I still owe you that dance remember?" she asked back  
  
"How could I forget?" he answered.  
  
She put her hands onto his neck as he put his hands onto her waist.  
  
"So I've recently recognized something," Julie told him  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I like you too" she smiled "It took me a while to grasp it but I did. I actually got Paige and Connie to help me. But they didn't do anything they just said follow your heart. Which by the way you can't tell Connie that Paige said that or else she might kill. Me I never understood why people would say 'I will kill you' because you know that they never would unless they are like holding a gun to your head then you should believe them"  
  
"Julie" Adam said  
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"Stop rambling" he said and he drew her closer to him but he didn't kiss her. He didn't want to over step his bounds or anything. She on the other hand . . .  
  
She kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back with the same affection. When they finished they pulled away both slightly blushing.  
  
"I was wrong" Adam said  
  
"What?" Julie asked a thousand things running through her head.  
  
"This night defiantly didn't suck" Adam answered.  
  
"Oh" she relaxed again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Ok I hope that you liked that chapter. For once it wasn't a filler!!! 


	21. it doesn't end there

I have 50 reviews!!! I never thought I would see the day when I have 50 reviews. I am so very happy.  
  
Beaner (Ktbeanz, Beanzy I might not be able to keep up with you I might just keep calling you Beaner): I posted the 20th chapter and then I checked my email that is why I did not write to you, because I got the review after I posted!! So there you go.  
  
19: Thank you for reminding me that you prefer Adam *gets slightly irritated then remembers she doesn't have to worry about that any more so smiles and continues to type* Yes Paige is getting bad grades another reason why she is not a Mary Sue do you still think that she is or was that a first impression? I don't really like Goldberg either but I had that idea for him so I did it. I don't think that that is going to be the last of Goldberg angst. Silly Charlie sometimes he can be a little slow but I still love him. Yes my Guy and Connie block is gone. Wasn't that a filler? I don't really know I guess that I thought it was because I planned to have the formal happen in that chapter but it didn't because I wanting to put certain things into the chapter that I didn't think was going to take so long so it changed into a lead up to the formal. Oh well. I know that you loved it! (Now)  
  
20: Yes for posting really fast it was because I finished the 19th then posted and then did the 20th that was easier to write. I knew that you would kill me if I put her with Portman but I didn't so there you go. I liked the Connie/Guy thing too [aw she's afraid to tell him how she feels even though he feels the same way] I'm glad you liked my chapter. I am updating soon so I hope that you like it. Oh the review wasn't that short.  
  
sassy-4eva: *sits down in medieval armor to protect herself from a butt kickin'* A new reviewer Yay!!! I'm glad that you liked the Portman/Julie/Adam triangle. And yes she chose Adam.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: You nearly died? That was the effect I was going for so success. Oh no jk I didn't want you to die. Yes little Julie and Adam and Connie and Guy they are very cute. I fear that if you came to kiss me I would be afraid. I agree there is nothing bad about lesbians I just love guys too much. Anyways you didn't answer my question; of course I wrote a lot to you didn't I? So I shall ask again: is 'interesting' bad as in code? (I asked Beaner the same thing) and why was Paige getting on your nerves. New question: Did I make Dwayne seem like a charity case?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ducks are still at the formal. [Remember it goes in till 3:00 am]  
  
"Hurt yourself dancing eh?" Paige asked sitting beside Dwayne on the couch.  
  
"Yeah" Dwayne sighed "And I'm going home tomorrow making the trip more difficult"  
  
"Ah" she nodded  
  
"Also I'm traveling coach. I think that being on team USA might have spoiled me because I got used to flying first class and now I am shoved in the back with all of the others, close as beans in a can"  
  
"Look on the bright side you are going home aren't you excited?" Paige asked  
  
"Do cows like grass?" Dwayne asked  
  
"I don't know I've never met a cow before" she shrugged. Dwayne smiled  
  
"There you go," she said noting his smile. "Whoa Goldberg who died?"  
  
He had just walked into the room and the same gloom was portrayed on his face.  
  
"My date" he sighed a slumped down on the couch  
  
"Huh?" Dwayne frowned causing his brow to crease.  
  
"My date wasn't actually my date it was a set up" Goldberg said, he knew that he was now just looking for pity.  
  
"Sorry Goldberg" Dwayne said as Paige got up and went into the dancing room.  
  
"Where is she going?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Who knows" Dwayne shrugged.  
  
Paige went weaving through the crowd in till she spotted that Samantha.  
  
"What's your problem?" Paige asked when she reached the other girl.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked with revulsion.  
  
"No we've never been introduced I'm Paige and I believe you're a whore right?" she asked  
  
"Excuse me?" she requested  
  
"Why did you do that to Goldberg?" she asked walking closer to Samantha.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked after she gave a short laugh  
  
"He's my friend and I wanted to know why would you would do something like that. Were you born a bitch or did you become one over the years?" she asked.  
  
"Back off" she said and pushed Paige away from her.  
  
"Oh you have no idea what you just did," Paige said with a smirk as she shoved her back.  
  
"I could take you" Samantha jeered.  
  
"I doubt it" Paige was about to step closer to her when someone grasped her shoulders from behind and started to pull her farther into the crowd.  
  
"What the fuck?" Paige turned to see who was holding her and found that it was Charlie. "Why did you do that?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Because I don't want you to get kicked out of the school," he answered.  
  
"I wouldn't have done anything to get me kicked out" she began to say but she knew that if Charlie hadn't pulled her away Samantha would probably be on the floor with some sort of injury. "Ok maybe I would have"  
  
"Maybe" Charlie nodded.  
  
"Most likely" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why did you want to fight Goldberg's date anyway?" he asked  
  
"She played him. It was a set up or something like that," she answered.  
  
"Ok I can see why you wanted to hit her now" he nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie and Adam were both at the refreshment table.  
  
"You are going back to Main tomorrow right?" Adam asked disappointed that he had just got Julie and now she was going to leave for two weeks.  
  
"Oh yeah I am" she sighed. She too was upset that she had to go. "But there is always the phone and the Internet"  
  
"MSN is a lot more intimate these days" Adam joked and his face lit up when he heard Julie laugh. He still couldn't believe that she chose to be with him.  
  
"So did you two hear what happened with Goldberg?" Ken asked walking up to the table.  
  
"Yeah via Averman" Julie answered. "Samantha is such a bitch"  
  
After he nodded in agreement to what Julie said he added, "Then you probably know about Paige"  
  
"No what happened?" Julie asked concerned.  
  
"She was about to kick Samantha's ass but then Charlie came and stopped her," Ken answered.  
  
"So what has been going on with you guys?" Kenny asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
"Oh . . . um . . . well . . ." Julie stuttered.  
  
"You two are now an item?" Ken asked  
  
"How did you kn-" Adam began but was cut off by Ken  
  
"Luis he saw you two kissing he also saw Julie and P-" this time Julie cut off Ken  
  
"Luis huh? Can I talk to you Ken?" she pulled Ken into the other room  
  
"How many of the others know about what happened between me and Portman?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm. Dwayne and Goldberg just told me because Averman notified them, and Russ was the one who told Averman and Luis was the one who enlightened Russ" Ken answered.  
  
"And Connie probably told Guy, Portman obviously would tell Fulton who most likely informed Charlie if Paige hadn't already done it" Julie sighed "How long do you think it will take Adam to get clued in?" Julie asked walking with Ken back into the other room  
  
"Right about now" Ken answered. Julie frowned and then looked at Adam who was talking to Russ and Felicia.  
  
"Oh no" she quickly went over to Adam.  
  
"Then he kissed her on the cheek and left her. And I bet that was mere seconds before you came to find her" Russ said.  
  
Adam had gone pale. He felt a little woozy. "Are you ok man?" Russ asked as Julie reached them.  
  
"I just need some fresh air" he pushed his way out into the hallway, which he then walked down to the steps, which he took out side. Julie was following behind him.  
  
"Adam?" she got out side and was hit with a cold breeze. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands against her bare arms.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked standing beside him.  
  
"I'm fine. Just getting fresh air" he answered and breathed it in "It is fresh"  
  
He looked over at her and saw how cold she was her teeth were chattering. He took off his jacket and put on her.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered.  
  
"No problem" he said as he realized how cold it was out side. The wind was easily making its way through his thin dress shirt.  
  
"So what are you thinking?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Air is fresh" he said it more as a question to see if she would accept it as an answer  
  
"Adam" she said telling him that that wasn't a response.  
  
"I'm wondering if you are regretting your choice," he told her looking into her eyes.  
  
"Of course not. I don't like Portman, not like that. Not the way I like you" she said.  
  
"But you just figured that out now. How am I supposed to know- How are you supposed to know if that isn't just a fleeting feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"The same way you know that you like me" she answered "and that isn't just some twenty-four hour crush."  
  
He grinned and nodded "Ok you got me there"  
  
She smiled brightly back at him. "Then can we go back inside I'm freezing" she asked pleadingly  
  
"Of course sorry" they went back into the warm building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Portman walked out of the shadows as soon as he heard the door close and he was sure that Adam and Julie had gone back in.  
  
He didn't know what to do with himself. His first instinct was to get out of there and they followed him out. Of course they didn't know that he was out side and as soon as the door opened he went over to the side of the building hiding himself with the darkness of the night. He heard their conversation. 'I don't like Portman, not like that. Not the way I like you' were her words. He had no idea that someone like Julie could be so hurtful without even knowing it. He looked down at his watch '2:15' he had less then an hour left. He heard the door open again so he quickly went towards the building wall to shield himself form view.  
  
"Portman?" Fulton called out.  
  
Portman didn't move. He didn't want to hear a pep talk from Fulton right now.  
  
Fulton turned right away from Portman and then he turned back left and found Portman leaning against the wall.  
  
"Dude what are you doing out here?" he asked  
  
"Getting some 'fresh air'," he said sourly using Adam's words.  
  
"I'm guessing you heard what happened with Julie and Adam" Fulton said, "Which Duck told you?"  
  
"No one told me. After Cat Lady sent me packing I came out and then Cake Eater and the Cat came out here and I got to hear them confessing their love for each other" Portman answered bitterly.  
  
"They're already saying 'I love you'?" Fulton asked  
  
"No just 'I like you's and 'I like you more then Portman's" he answered.  
  
"Rough" Fulton said  
  
"No man it's human nature. We hurt each other" he shook his head standing away from the wall.  
  
"Not always" Fulton disagreed.  
  
"Name one person who hasn't hurt you" Portman ordered "and don't give me any of 'the Ducks' crap because we've all hurt each other at some time or another even if we didn't mean to"  
  
"But that isn't the point man" Fulton said  
  
"Save it Fult I don't give a fuck what the point is right now," Portman ordered. "Just . . . go away"  
  
Fulton did as he was told and went back into the building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey where did you go?" Charlie asked  
  
"I went to go find Portman" Fulton sighed  
  
"How is he?" he asked  
  
"Wants to be left alone" he answered.  
  
"Understandable" Charlie said  
  
"I think that he's going to be on shut out mode for a while" Fulton said  
  
"He has two weeks," he said  
  
"Yeah and he's going to be in the dorms all alone" he said "Luis is going to home to Miami and taking Russ with him, Dwayne is going to Texas, Julie Maine, Ken San Francesco, the rest are going to be spending the break with their families"  
  
"That's where you are wrong I am going to be in the dorms as well" Paige corrected walking up to the two  
  
"Why?" Charlie asked  
  
"I'd rather be at Eden Hall is all" she shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
That was kind of short but it is done so Yay! We have some Portman angst, a little bit of Goldberg angst, some Duck gossip, Julie and Adam being all cold and cute. 


	22. after the formal

Ok I am really nervous about this chapter because it might simply suck the big one. And the beginning isn't very 'humor' or 'romantic' maybe I should change it to 'general'. So I would really like to know what you guys think! I am worried.  
  
Beaner: I know Portman is all sad and it was a good thing that Charlie was there to stop Paige even though I agree she deserved it! I thought that the air is fresh joke was funny at the time do you think I went over board? I am looking forward to reading what you think about this chapter I know you will tell me the brutal truth!! :)  
  
Banksiesbabe99: You like Paige now? Oh I hope that this chapter won't make you not like her again! I am really worried about this chapter. Yes the Adam and Julie being cute and it's good to know you feel a little for Portman but I agree he will get over it. What do I mean 'agree' I'm the author he will get over it! I just don't know how long it will take.  
  
anne918: Again thank you for reviewing all of the chapters!!!  
  
18: I'm glad you liked the falling in love with Pairs stuff because I was a little unsure about that  
  
19: Aw you thought it was excellent!!! Of course our little Adam and Julie!  
  
20: I'm glad that you liked the way Adam and Julie got together again I was little unsure about that. I am not very confident when it comes to writing Adam and Julie stuff.  
  
21: Yes Julie made the right decision with Adam but you feel bad for Fulton? Aw! But what about Portman? Do you hate him?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The formal had come to an end and all of the students and the supervising teachers had gone into the buses or their cars. The Ducks arrived back at Eden Hall and climbed the stairs to the their floor. Connie pushed through the hall doors and came to her dorm when she heard the noise of opening drawers. She looked at Paige then Julie and asked, "Did you guys remember to lock our dorm?"  
  
"Yeah" Paige walked over to the door and heard shuffling in their room. "Someone is in there," Paige said confirming what Connie had heard she glanced back to the group. She went to open the door when Fulton stopped her. He shook his head and then stepped in front of her and opened the door slowly.  
  
"Where have you been young lady?"  
  
"Holy shit Charity" Paige gasped when she saw that it was just her step mom not some burglar. Her eyes darted around the room. Julie's part of the room was untouched and so was Connie's with the exception of a few items that seemed to have been kicked out of the way to clear a path. Her part of the room had obviously been handled. The drawers of her dresser, bedside table and desk had been opened the contents had been rummaged through, while the stuff on their tops' was sprawled out, her trunk was opened, her sheets and pillows had been thrown off her bed and her closet was surrounded by it's contents.  
  
"Whoa" Fulton whispered looking at Paige's half of the room.  
  
Connie and Julie both entered the room and their fear of a break in was replaced with shock.  
  
"Where have you been?" Charity yelled again putting her hands on her hips. The rest of the Ducks were gathering around the door and looking in curiously.  
  
"I was at a formal," she said motioning to her gown that was visible under her open jacket.  
  
"Ok" she said softly then raised her voice again "But that doesn't explain about all of the other times"  
  
"What other times what are you talking about?" Paige sighed looking around at the mess that her step mom had made.  
  
"I'm talking about the weekends when you were supposed to come home and didn't, the dinner you were supposed to attend and didn't and the weekly phones that you were supposed to make and didn't" she lifted a finger for every example she made then dropped her hand. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Homework, hockey, stuff like that" she answered simply "Do we have to talk about this now?" she asked looking at the Ducks then back to the angry woman in front of her.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me and don't lie to me. I've seen your marks you haven't been doing your school work" she shook her head and she squinted her eyes walking over to Paige. She grabbed her chin forcefully and titled her head towards her own "Are you high? Are you drunk?" she asked staring into Paige's green eyes.  
  
She pushed the older woman off of her "No why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I found this in your room" she went over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Picking up your mother's bad habits again?"  
  
"No" Paige growled and grabbed the bottle and pointed to the top "Look it isn't even open"  
  
Charity looked at the top and frowned 'Then what has she been doing? This girl can't get enough of trouble' she asked herself. "Have you been fighting?" she looked at Paige's hand that was holding the bottle seeing if there were scratches or bruises from throwing punches.  
  
"No" Paige answered quietly and hid her hands from view behind her back knowing what she was looking for.  
  
'There must be something. I'm sure of it. What else did she do before we moved here?' she scanned the room searching for something when she remembered that she had already looked through all of her things, when her gaze reached the door. "Do you have a boyfriend?" she walked past the female Ducks and to the male Ducks who were backing away from her.  
  
"What now you are accusing me of having sex?" Paige asked following her out into the hall where the guys had made a cushion of space between them and Charity.  
  
"Sex? I never said anything about sex" she turned around and looked at the people surrounding her and grabbed Paige's wrist that had the hand that was holding the vodka making it slosh in the bottle "Which one of you been fucking this slut?!" she screamed moving her head from side to side giving glances to all of the male Ducks. She stomped up to Portman pulling Paige behind her "Is it you?"  
  
Portman stepped back "No"  
  
"Charity don't" Paige begged she was used to her yelling at her but now she was badgering her friends.  
  
But Charity just moved onto Charlie and glared at him "How about you have you been getting some from her?" she jerked Paige up to Charlie she turned her head away from his and looked at the floor, while Charity stared at Charlie who hadn't respond.  
  
"No I haven't been sleeping with any of them," Paige said gently not looking at Charlie and freeing herself vigorously from Charity's grasp causing the liquid to swish in its container.  
  
"You haven't?" she asked raising her eyebrows finally breaking her glare off of Charlie and placing it back onto Paige.  
  
"No I haven't. You've ruled out sex and drugs. All you have left is Rock 'n' Roll'" Paige glowered at Charity.  
  
"Rock 'n' Roll? Has that musician Mark been here to see you because if he has-" Charity shook her finger at her step daughter.  
  
Paige winced when she heard the name and whispered "No he hasn't come to see me" she looked down at her feet feeling all of the eyes on her. "Why are you here?" she asked finally looking up at Charity who was trying to control herself.  
  
"I'm here to bring you home for the holidays" she said "and to check up on you" she breathed in deeply and let out the air through her mouth nosily obviously exasperated.  
  
Paige considered objecting but realized there was no point. She just nodded and turned to go back to her dorm. The few people by the door parted to let her through and without looking at any of them she went in.  
  
Charity looked around at the Ducks and let what just happen sink in a little. It wasn't that she cared what a hockey team thought of her because she didn't it was just she didn't realize how many of them there were and how she was surrounded by them. They were all looking back at her and whispering to each other.  
  
"Don't you have some place to be?" she asked the group of teenagers who quickly went to their dorms all except one. Who shot her a dirty look and went into Paige's dorm.  
  
Charity considered confronting him but just let it go and tried to relax. She had no idea what she was getting herself into when she married Garth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie went into the girls' dorm. Julie and Connie were both by Paige who seemed to be packing her clothes and school work. They had their back towards to the door and didn't see him come in.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok?" Connie asked again looking at the other girl who was trying to busy herself with getting ready.  
  
"Sure" she paused "What do you guys think of me now?" she asked biting her bottom lip.  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked slightly confused.  
  
"What do you think of me now that you know all this stuff" she gave an uneasy glance towards the vodka that was atop her dresser.  
  
"My opinion of you hasn't changed" Connie shrugged trying to make it seem like it was no big deal "We all have out little things"  
  
"Yeah we still love you Paige" Julie gave her a hug that Connie soon joined in on.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled as they parted and saw Charlie in the corner of her eye. She quickly went back to packing.  
  
The two other girls both saw Charlie as well and gave him weak smiles. "Hey" Connie said moving over to her bed and sitting down, as did Julie.  
  
"Hi" Charlie nodded and darted his eyes quickly to Connie and Julie then back to Paige whom had her back turned to him. "Paige are you ok?"  
  
She was looking at the bottle with her bag in hand. She had an incredible urge just to rip off the top and chug it down but she suppressed it and turned keeping her eyes off of Charlie.  
  
"Yep just another heart warming step mother and step daughter moment" she grinned and walked towards the door. When she reached Charlie she stopped at his side and opened her mouth and closed it again when she realized she didn't have anything to say so she went the rest of the way to the door.  
  
When she reached the doorframe Charlie called out "Wait" he took the few steps towards her. He was right behind her but she didn't turn around, she couldn't face him. Her shame had consumed her. "You can always come to me if you need to" he offered.  
  
"Thanks" she turned her head slightly to the side and spotted his tall figure and turned her gaze to her step mom and walked towards her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Julie got up early so she could have breakfast before catching her flight. When she opened the door she found Adam waiting for her.  
  
"Hi" Julie greeted taken aback.  
  
"Hi" he smiled looking into her tired eyes. "I just wanted to wish you a safe journey home"  
  
"That's so sweet" she thanked smiling. Her smile caused his smile to widen and blush slightly.  
  
"I also wanted to give you this" he handed her a small piece of paper that had been folded once.  
  
She accepted the piece of paper and unfolded it. There was an email address written on it. "This your email address?" she asked looking at the lined sheet.  
  
"No it's Averman's I thought that you two would want to keep in touch," Adam said jokingly.  
  
"Wow witty for this early in the morning" Julie smiled then saw the look on Adam's face, it seemed as if he wanted a response him offering his email "So I'll add you to my MSN" she folded up the piece of paper again and slid it carefully into her jean pocket. "Are you going to breakfast now?"  
  
"Yes" he nodded and they exited their building and entered the building that held the cafeteria. They saw Ken and Dwayne sitting at their table and waved, they sleepily waved back.  
  
After Julie and Adam got their food they joined the other two tired hockey players.  
  
"So are you guys excited about going home?" Adam asked biting into his toast  
  
"I can't wait to have some home cooked meals," Dwayne answered shoving the last of his cereal into his mouth.  
  
"What about seeing your family?" Julie asked buttering her beagle.  
  
"Oh yeah but my brothers and sister hog all of the food" Dwayne frowned and took a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"How about you Ken?" Julie asked Ken who looked like he was about to fall asleep in his scrambled eggs.  
  
"I am looking forward to seeing my dad again," Ken said blinking slowly. His mother had died five years ago and he had no siblings. "Are you excited?" he asked Julie looking at her through the slits of his eyelids.  
  
"Definitely" she was happy that she was going to be able to hang out with her older brother and her parents. She would probably visit some of her old friends as well. "But I am going to miss a few things back here" she flicked her eyes to Adam and back to her food.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Jules" Adam said to her and then looked at the other two who weren't too tired to make kissing noises "I won't miss you" he threw a piece of his crust at Ken. The piece of bread hit him square in his forehead and then dropped into his milk. He absently mindedly took a gulp of the milk then opened his eyes wide when he saw the piece of crust floating in his class. He spat out his milk all over his tray. The other three tried to hold back their laughter but just let it out. He coughed slightly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced at his tray.  
  
"I take that back I will miss you guys" Adam said through his laughter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luis was woken up by his alarm clock and a few hits of the snooze button later he got up. He went over to the bed one over from his own and punched Russ.  
  
"Oof" he groaned as he rolled over "What did you do that for man?"  
  
"Get up we have to eat to catch the bus to the airport in an hour" he pointed at the clock on his bedside table.  
  
"Oh" Russ lazily sat up then laid back down "I'll use the shower after you"  
  
They showered and got dressed. "Hey what time did you say we had to be at the bus stop?" Russ asked checking his bag again to make sure he had extra batteries.  
  
"Ten" Luis answered not tearing his eyes away from his mirror.  
  
"It's 9:45," Russ said looking at the clock.  
  
"Crap" Luis muttered and the two boys grabbed their bags and ran to the mess hall and inhaled their food and ran to the bus stop and just caught the bus.  
  
They slumped into to seats. "Man that was close" Russ shook his head.  
  
"Yeah" Luis nodded looking out the window.  
  
"Hey thanks for letting me bum a ticket off of you. I can't believe your parents wanted you to bring a friend home for the break" Russ said in disbelief.  
  
"I think they wanted to see who I was hanging out with all year" he turned to Russ and frowned "God I think I chose the wrong Duck"  
  
"Hey it was either me or Portman" Russ said smiling glad that he was the one that was picked and it was too late for Luis to change his mind now.  
  
"Again I say I think I chose the wrong Duck" he joked  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
What did you think? Was it bad? Eeep! Please review my faithful reviewers (that means you Beaner anne918 and Banksiesbabe99 I can always count on you guys! Hugs all around!)  
  
It was kind of short I know but hey whatever. I hope you liked it. I know that there wasn't any Connie and Guy stuff in here but there will be in the next chapter!!! (At least I hope so because you can never tell with me) 


	23. stage one

Ok I hope that you all like this chapter!!!  
  
Beaner (I have given up on trying to do your whole new name thing but I am lazy person yet not so lazy as to write all of this): pretty decent eh? I'm cool with that thank you for the truth!!! And there is Guy and Connie in this chapter  
  
Banksiesbabe99: wow 'breath taking'!!! I'm glad that you thought that the Adam and Julie thing was cute and you thought that Paige and her step mom thing was brilliant? You picked up on the hostility eh? And I updated soon so enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 20th the day after the formal and the first day of Hanukkah  
  
Some of the Ducks that were staying in Minnesota were congregating around their usual table in the dinning hall.  
  
Portman came into the hall with a handful of mail. He sat down at the end of the table and started to flip through the envelopes.  
  
Adam who was sitting at the other end of the table gave Portman an uncomfortable glance and then went back to eating his lunch while looking at Portman as nonchalantly as possible but Portman didn't even notice how uneasy Adam was. He was opening up a letter from his parents. He pulled out a card and as he opened it two plane tickets feel out onto the table.  
  
"What the . . ." he picked up the tickets and read them then turned his attention to the card frowning and mumbling as he read.  
  
"What's this?" Fulton asked taking the tickets from his friend's hand as he sat down. "It's for tomorrow a nonstop flight to Chicago third class" he flipped to the ticket behind the Chicago one "This one is for Thursday January the 1st to Minnesota nonstop third class" he punched his friends shoulder "Looks like your going home after all"  
  
"Yeah they wanted it to be a surprise" he lifted the card slightly "it's all in here"  
  
Fulton took the card and read out loud " 'Dear Dean, we wanted to surprise you with a plane ticket home. We couldn't spend a Christmas without our little boy'" Fulton chuckled " 'our little boy' have your parents seen you?" Portman tried to grab the card back but Fulton ducked under his arm and continued to read " 'We are going to pick you up at the airport with your sister and brother' sounds like there is going to be a welcome home party, your parents, younger sister and brother I wouldn't be surprised if they bring the dog and the grandparents. 'Can't wait to see you Love Mom and Dad' Well isn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard?" Portman finally got a hold of the card again and shoved it back into the envelope.  
  
"Shut up" he growled at his Bash Brother.  
  
"Hey Goldberg first day of Hanukkah what are you doing?" Averman asked trying to engage him in a conversation about a holiday they both celebrated.  
  
"The usual" he shrugged as he started to eat his breakfast: a tuna sandwich.  
  
"Wow detailed description there Goldie" Averman scoffed and Goldberg glared at him then turned and continued to eat.  
  
Adam was fretfully nibbling on a carrot.  
  
"Banks are you ok?" Guy asked looking at his friend who was obviously distressed.  
  
"Yeah" he nibbled "fine" he nibbled "why do you ask?" he nibbled.  
  
"No reason" he then slammed his hand onto the table causing Adam to jump "You just seem a little nervous," he said laughing at how he startled Adam.  
  
"Have you noticed how Portman hasn't looked at me since he sat down?" Adam asked lowering his voice, then he finished off he carrot and accidentally bit his finger he quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
"Feeling neglected?" Averman asked after giving up on trying to talk to Goldberg.  
  
"No it's just you know what happened last night" he darted his eyes towards Portman then back to Averman.  
  
"And you are afraid that he is going to kill you with his bare hands because you got the girl and he didn't?" Averman asked nodding understandingly.  
  
"Well yeah" Adam answered "but he hasn't done anything" he said taking his gaze off of Portman.  
  
"Maybe it's because he knows that hurting you won't make Julie become his" Guy pointed out and he took a sip of he chocolate milk.  
  
"Yeah and maybe he decided to retire his hockey career and take up ballet," Averman said sarcastically "Since when did Portman decide not to hurt someone?" he spoke from experience Portman seemed to enjoy to punch Averman whenever he made fun of the enforcer.  
  
"I think that I would look great in tights," Portman said from behind Averman. They had been so involved in the conversation they didn't notice when the person they were talking about had gotten up.  
  
"I agree" Averman said turning to face the large person who was standing behind his chair.  
  
"Don't suck up Averman" he slapped him in the back of his head.  
  
"Yes Coach Orion sir" he mumbled rubbing where Portman had hit him.  
  
"Look Preppy I think we should talk" Portman offered pulling up a chair and sitting beside him.  
  
"Ok" Adam agreed fearfully.  
  
Portman looked at Guy and Averman waiting for them to leave.  
  
"Enough said" Averman picked up his tray stood up and sat down again at the other end of the table, as did Guy.  
  
"I don't think that we should let the whole Julie fiasco interfere with our relationship" he draped his arm around Adam.  
  
" 'Our relationship'?" Adam echoed and tensed when Portman put his muscled arm around him.  
  
"Yeah she chose you and I'm fine with that" Portman said, it wasn't like they were deeply involved 'We only kissed once and I had just told her that I liked her' Portman added to himself.  
  
"You are?" Adam asked frowning.  
  
"Of course there are plenty other fish in the sea" he said more to reassure himself then Adam. "Sure at first I felt a little need to hurt you" at that point he tightened his grip on Adam's shoulder causing him to flinch. "But that's ok because I'm positive you will be happy together" he relaxed his grip a bit "I don't want you to feel threatened by me" he lifted his hand and ruffled Adam's hair then took his arm back to his side. "Alright Cake Eater?"  
  
Adam nodded visibly still tense.  
  
"Relax" Portman said slapping him on his back friendly and got up and went over to Fulton who too was leaving the mess hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie was exiting her dorm when she saw Charlie walking down the hall.  
  
"Are you going for breakfast actually it more like lunch?" Charlie asked  
  
"You mean brunch?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Why not" Charlie agreed on the choice of words.  
  
"Yes I am" she answered his question.  
  
They walked silently down the stairs and out side.  
  
"Cons are you ok?" he asked zipping up his winter jacket and shoving his hands into his pockets. "You are unusually quite"  
  
"Well it's" she stopped when she realized that she who she was talking to "nothing" she finished.  
  
"Oh come on. We've known each other ever since kindergarten you can tell me" he said then thought for a second "Is it a Guy thing?"  
  
"Yes" she answered "and Julie is in Maine and Paige is most likely grounded"  
  
Charlie nodded and sighed. 'Paige' he thought 'what was the matter with her? Why hadn't she looked at him straight in the eye last night?'  
  
"Hey are you ok?" she asked him putting her hand onto his arm.  
  
"Yeah and I could so be one of the girls" he said trying to get the focus back onto Connie "I'm not saying that I will paint my nails or put that green stuff on but I can listen"  
  
"Well" she sighed "You have to promise you won't say this to anyone"  
  
"Cross my heart" he laughed the request made him feel like he was back in grade three when a friend would tell you who they had a crush on and you were sworn to secrecy.  
  
"Especially not Guy" she added seriously.  
  
"Connie do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" he asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok I don't know how Guy feels about me" she started to say and as soon as she did Charlie started to regret his offer, he didn't think he could help and she hadn't even finished a sentence "I know that he likes me likes me but I don't know if he loves me"  
  
Charlie's jaw dropped and then he quickly closed it before Connie could see. 'Ok I am in over my head' he thought. "Ask him," he said after a few seconds of silence  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief he could not possibly be serious.  
  
"Ask him," he repeated. 'He is serious' she realized wide-eyed.  
  
"What go up to him and ask 'Guy do you love me?'" she asked just to confirm  
  
"Why not?" he asked not understanding why she wouldn't like the idea.  
  
"What if he says 'no' or he says 'yes' but doesn't mean it but just says it because he thinks he has to or just doesn't answer at all implying 'no'?" she asked looking at Charlie for an answer.  
  
"If you put it that way," he said realizing her dilemma completely now.  
  
"And we're back at square one" she sighed. They reached the building that held the cafeteria.  
  
"If you don't ask then you'll never know" he pointed out hoping that would help.  
  
"Yeah but if the answer is 'no' then I don't want to know" she said feeling a pain in her heart just thinking if he were to say no. She blinked back tears as they entered the mess hall as Fulton and Portman exited.  
  
"Hey" Charlie greeted as they went through the doors.  
  
"Hey Dude," they said in unison and gave each other weirded out looks.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm going home I need to get away from you" Portman said "no offence" he added.  
  
"None taken" Fulton said agreeing that they needed some time apart.  
  
"You're going home?" Connie asked as she wiped her eyes roughly.  
  
"Just got the tickets" he patted his leather jacket pocket that held the papers that would send him home.  
  
"Bye" Connie gave Portman a hug and sighed she had no idea what she was going to do about Guy. Portman wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm not going in till tomorrow," he said patting her back gently.  
  
"Well if I don't see you then have a good break," she said as they broke their embrace.  
  
"You too" he walked away with Fulton confused wondering 'What is up with Connie I know she doesn't care that much about me going away for less then two weeks'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie sat down beside Guy and started to eat. He could tell that something was wrong as soon as she walked into the room.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked softly  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked despairingly. She was tired not just physically but emotionally she was confused and she hated it. She wanted Guy to know how she felt and she wanted him to know right now but she was afraid of his response and it was eating her up inside. She didn't sleep at all last night.  
  
"Well . . . yes" he nodded as he pushed his tray away from him. He had finished eating.  
  
"I'm just tired," she said eating her cereal  
  
"I can tell that it is something more then that" he shook his head leaning onto to the table and looking at her.  
  
"Well if you know so much then you should know what's wrong with me" she said sourly.  
  
"Sadly my crystal ball is getting fixed" he told her trying to cheer her up.  
  
She laughed dryly "Crystal balls are for telling the future not the present Merlin"  
  
"Then what is for telling the present?" he asked, "Wait no we are going off track here. I'm trying to find out what's the matter not which magical device I should be using"  
  
"I'd rather we talk about the magical devices. I could use a magical wand right about now" she stirred her cereal with her spoon. 'To see into your mind and find out how you feel about me' she thought to herself.  
  
"Why would you need a magic wand?" he asked propping his head on his hand.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said staring at the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Connie if you don't tell me then I fear you are going to explode. You and I both know what happens when you try to hold something in"  
  
"I just don't want to talk about it right now. Stop pushing" she ordered  
  
"I wasn't trying to push you" he tried to defend himself.  
  
"Well you were" she gave a distasteful look at her food and then got up with her tray and threw out the food and left the cafeteria.  
  
Guy quickly got up knocking down his chair he jogged after Connie.  
  
"Cute couple" Averman said as he finished the last of his 'brunch' he too left but not in such a huff leaving Charlie to eat by himself.  
  
"Connie wait!" Guy called after her she stopped walking in the middle of the pathway.  
  
She turned and saw Guy coming out of the building she had just came from.  
  
"I wasn't trying to force you to do something that you didn't want to" he told her as he reached her. "I would never intentionally do that"  
  
'And that's why I love you' she thought. "I know," she said to him.  
  
'There he is standing right in front of me and I can't tell him how I feel about him because I am too afraid of what he will say back' she thought in disgust. 'How can I be so brave on the ice but when it comes to the rest of my life I can't even do the most simplest thing?'  
  
"Guy . . . I . . . I . . .l-" she stopped her self  
  
"What is it Connie?" he asked now knowing that she wanted to tell him something but something was holding her back.  
  
"I l- late. I'm late" she finished  
  
"You're late?" he asked frowning.  
  
"I am supposed to be at my house and I'm not so I have to go" she said and turned and walked to her dorm 'Way to conquer your fears Connie' she scolded herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam sat down at his computer that night hoping that Julie was online and had added him to her MSN. He logged on and yes she had!  
  
[This is something a little different it's just the typed part of the conversation. CatLady is obviously Julie and CakeEater is Adam (I know real original Aluishus! Use their nicknames!)]  
  
CakeEater: hey Julie  
  
CatLady: hey Adam what is going on?  
  
CakeEater: not too much how about you?  
  
CatLady: it's been pretty uneventful same as you  
  
CakeEater: but you are still having fun?  
  
CatLady: oh yeah it's been great to see my family my brother made no time in annoying me just like old times what about you?  
  
CakeEater: I'm at my house and my father is here I think that pretty much covers how much fun I've been having  
  
CatLady: aw (  
  
CakeEater: forget about it  
  
CatLady: hey I just got a strange email from Portman  
  
CakeEater: really?  
  
CatLady: yeah it says 'No hard feelings plenty of other fish' and that's it  
  
CakeEater: Oh that is just him saying that he is getting over it  
  
CatLady: that was fast  
  
CakeEater: he is just starting to get over you he's in stage one  
  
CatLady: stage one?  
  
CakeEater: yes stage one when you try to make friends with the person who had dumped or rejected you saying that you will get over it  
  
CatLady: what's stage two?  
  
CakeEater: rebounding on someone  
  
CatLady: is there a stage three?  
  
CakeEater: completely getting over the person  
  
CatLady: ok oh I have to go now dinner I'll ttyl  
  
CakeEater: ok bye  
  
CatLady: miss you  
  
CakeEater: miss you too  
  
CatLady has just signed off  
  
Adam logged off of his computer with a smile. 'She misses me' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope you liked it!!! It was a little slow and not very exciting but again I say 'hey'. Ok bye I hope you enjoyed. 


	24. new years eve

New Year's Eve  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige got out of the car closed the door. She went up to the door and knocked.  
  
Connie answered with a "Hey"  
  
"Hi" Paige greeted as she entered and took off her winter coat.  
  
"Is that what you are wearing?" Connie asked looking at Paige's jeans, black sweater and black runners.  
  
"No I just thought that I shouldn't wear my partying clothes in front of Charity," she answered following Connie up the stairs and into her room. Paige had convinced Charity to let her sleep over at Connie's house for New Year's Eve but what she didn't tell was that they were going to a party.  
  
"Right" Connie remembered and went over to her closet "We can get ready together"  
  
"You mean you aren't going to wear your sweat pants and tank top?" Paige asked in fake shock.  
  
"Do you want to borrow something of mine?" Connie asked ignoring Paige's question "How about this?" she pulled out a black dress "Oh wait I forgot you don't like dresses" she put the dress back into her closet  
  
"Who said I didn't like dresses?" Paige asked unzipping her bag  
  
"Fulton, he said that you hate dresses because you used to be made fun of when you were little" Connie answered looking at her wardrobe  
  
"I don't hate dresses I hate gowns there's a difference and that isn't the only reason why" Paige corrected  
  
"Huh?" Connie asked giving Paige a confused look "What's the difference between gowns and dresses?"  
  
"Gowns is what you would wear to a formal, a dress you would wear to a party, date etc.," Paige answered  
  
"Ok then what is the other reason you hate wearing gowns?" Connie asked pulling out different tops and flinging them onto her bed  
  
"Something bad always happens when I put one on" she shrugged and ducked to avoid being hit by a hanger  
  
"Which top should I wear and with which skirt?" Connie asked taking out different skirts and laying them out onto her bed.  
  
"I like that one" she pointed to a red sparkly tank top "and that" she pointed to a short black skirt  
  
"Not a bad match" she nodded looking at her clothes as Paige started to change into her other clothes. Connie turned to see what her friend was wearing. A dark green halter, tight black leather pants and black boots.  
  
"Wow" Connie said taken aback. "You do know how to dress for a party for someone who I recall said she was never really a girl"  
  
"I said that I never did the whole makeup thing and I had never been to a slumber party I didn't mention anything about the way I dressed, also I've been to a lot of parties" Paige added "Do you see any makeup on this face?" she pointed to her beautiful face.  
  
"Not yet" Connie smiled as she decided to go with Paige's choice.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked taking out her hair from the elastic it was in.  
  
"It means it's about time you start to wear some makeup" Connie answered and saw Paige pull out lip-gloss from her bag "Besides lip-gloss"  
  
"Here" Connie walked over to her dresser and took out brown eye shadow and mascara "try this"  
  
Paige obliged and went over to Connie's dresser "But only this" Paige said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Russ and Luis said goodbye to Luis' parents as they headed out the door.  
  
"Ok there are three parties that I. I mean we must attend then there are two other parties that are optional" Luis said taking out sheet of paper that had different addresses and names on it.  
  
"Oh but you simply must make an appearance at all of them. What will your fans think if you don't?" Russ asked sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny Russ really I'm laughing" Luis said reading the paper in his hand.  
  
"So is that why we are leaving so early because we have to go to so many different parties?" Russ asked, it was still light out and the parties that Russ usually went to happened during the night like most parties.  
  
"That and we need time to get there" Luis answered taking his eyes off the sheet and nodded towards a bus stop that was on the street corner  
  
"You are a very scheduled person Mendoza"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guy, Paige, and Connie arrived at the party that was being held in a house that was even larger then Banks'.  
  
"Ok when you said the party was going to be in the rich part of town you should have said mansion" Connie told Guy as they entered the noisy house.  
  
"All I got was an address from Cake Eater" Guy said, "speaking of which we should probably try to find some of the other guys"  
  
They walked into the doorway of a big room with all of the furniture pushed to the side and a DJ against one of the walls. It was filled with people dancing.  
  
"Wow it's loud!" Connie screamed  
  
"What did you expect?!" Paige yelled back  
  
"What?!" Guy shouted  
  
"How are we supposed to find anyone in this?!" Connie screamed  
  
"Look!" Paige answered, "I'm going in!" she yelled and disappeared into the mass of people.  
  
"What?!" Guy shouted  
  
She pushed her way through the bodies. She spotted a patch or orange curly hair bobbing up and down beside a skulls bandanna. She squished herself in between two people and forced her way towards the bandanna.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted  
  
Fulton and Averman turned and saw Paige coming towards them and she saw that Goldberg was with them as well but hadn't turned.  
  
"Hi!" Fulton smiled  
  
"Come on" she waved her hand motioning for them to follow. Averman grabbed the back of Goldberg's shirt and followed behind Fulton.  
  
Connie saw Paige emerge from the crowd with Fulton, Averman and Goldberg.  
  
"Hey did you find the house alright?" Fulton asked  
  
"What?!" Guy shouted  
  
Connie rolled her eyes and took Guy's hand leading them to a quieter room that had less people.  
  
"Now can you hear?" Connie asked  
  
"Pardon?" Guy turned his ear towards her "No just kidding I can hear"  
  
"Where are Charlie and Banks?" Connie asked looking at the group that Paige had found.  
  
"Haven't gotten here yet" Averman answered then looked around "at least I don't think so"  
  
"And to think it was little Adam who told us about this party" Goldberg pointed out  
  
"That's because he was the only one of us who was invited. What things you get when you have the status of being a preppy" Fulton told him  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Portman entered a different but equally loud house in Chicago. He stood up straight and craned his neck looking for someone he knew at the party.  
  
"Portman!" a male voice shouted from behind him  
  
"Dave" Portman said turning around seeing who had called his name  
  
"Do you want to know where the real party is?" Dave asked his friend whom he hadn't spoken to since he left to go to that preppy school  
  
"Ok" he answered slowly not quite sure what he was talking about.  
  
"Follow me" Dave led Portman up the stairs and to a closed door. He opened the door and the smell of marijuana hit Portman as he entered the smoky bedroom.  
  
"Portman" said a guy sitting on the floor holding a joint "where have you been man?"  
  
"Minnesota" Portman answered looking at one of his oldest friend. "What about you Harris?"  
  
"Just chillin'" he answered nodding his head and looked up at his friend through the slits in his eyes "it's all good"  
  
Dave had already started to smoke up and frowned at Portman "Dude here" he tried to hand him the drugs.  
  
Portman grimaced "No thanks man I'm not into that anymore"  
  
"Have you gone soft?" Harris asked  
  
"No it's just I'm not into that shit" Portman shook his head  
  
"I get it. You think because you are going to some prep school you are too good for us," Dave said poking him.  
  
"No man" Portman objected  
  
"You think that you are above it don't you?" Dave asked, "Well let me tell you something Portman you aren't"  
  
Portman didn't understand what happened to his friends over the time he hadn't been there. They had changed so much or was it him who change? "I don't have to put up with this crap" he exited the room and went down stairs  
  
"Portman! What's up?" a girl asked him holding a bottle of beer  
  
"Not much Gisele" Portman smiled.  
  
"Want a taste?" she asked  
  
"Nah" Portman looked at the beer, usually he liked to have a couple of drinks but he just wanted to leave.  
  
"No I meant of me. Rekindle the old flame for one night" she said walking up closer to him "Just like old times"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said looking down at the girl who was pressing herself up against him.  
  
She pouted then she pulled his head closer to hers and whispered into his ear "You know that you want to" she licked his earlobe and then nibbled on it. She slid her hand down to his crotch and rubbed.  
  
"We really shouldn't" he stepped away from her.  
  
"But that is what makes it that much more fun" she grinned and began to kiss him this time he didn't resist.  
  
"Gisele!" a big teenage boy came and pulled her off of Portman and pushed him "What the fuck do you think you are doing to my girl?"  
  
"I didn't know that she was your girl" Portman backed away from him  
  
"You should have thought of that before you shoved your tongue down her throat," he yelled. Portman looked at him confused 'That didn't make any sense' but before he could say anything he was punched in the stomach.  
  
Portman bent at his waist and put a hand to where he had just been punched. "I don't want any trouble"  
  
"Too bad because you've got it" he punched Portman again who in turn punched him back.  
  
They fell to the floor fighting each other and Portman pinned the other guy down. "I didn't want to get into this"  
  
The other guy responded by kicking him roughly and the fight continued. Eventually they were pulled apart. Portman shrugged the people who were holding him back off and left the building while his opponent's holders tightened their grip so he wouldn't chase after the Bash Brother.  
  
Portman sat down on a bench at a bus stop and looked at his watch and saw that a bus would be coming by any minute. He examined his arm there was scrape on it and he gently put a hand to his eyebrow and when he retracted it he saw blood then he touched his stomach knowing that was going to be where the biggest brush was going to form.  
  
"Just like old times" he mumbled Gisele's words dreading waking up tomorrow knowing that was when the real pain was going to start.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie went up to Banks' house and rang the doorbell. Adam answered the door holding the phone.  
  
"Charlie just got here"  
  
"I don't want to hang up on you Julie," Adam complained as Charlie entered the house  
  
"Why do I have to hang up?" he asked as his Captain rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think that you should" Adam continued. Charlie tapped his watch and Adam frowned at him.  
  
"Because you are the more mature one of us so you should" Adam laughed. Charlie took the phone away from Adam.  
  
"I will" he put the phone to his ear "Adam has to go now Julie so bye" he clicked the 'end' button on the phone and handed it back to Adam.  
  
"Charlie what did you do that for?" he scowled as he put on his winter coat.  
  
"Because if I hadn't you would still be talking about who was going to hang up you sounded like a little catholic school girl" he answered and pushed Adam outside and closed the door "Let's get a move on"  
  
Charlie and his little catholic school girl friend arrived at the party.  
  
"Let's split up" Charlie suggested "so we can find them quicker" as he went into the room that held the DJ  
  
"But how are we going to find each other?" Adam yelled after him.  
  
Charlie pushed his way through the crowd and when he reached the other side he saw Paige. 'Wow she looks hot' he thought, she was leaning against a wall looking at the DJ who had just put on a slow song.  
  
He went up to her and she smiled. They looked at each other and then Charlie took her hand and pulled her into the crowd. He stopped and scanned the area around him to see if there was anyone he knew but there wasn't so, he put both of his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer to him as she put her hands onto his biceps and ran them up onto his neck sending Goosebumps down his spine.  
  
She looked into his blue eyes the one place she had tried to avoid. He closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly, she kissed him back passionately letting the heat grown between them. Suddenly she pulled away and whispered, "I can't do this" and broke their embrace and made her way through the crowd.  
  
She broke out of the mass of people and found the staircase and climbed. Charlie watched her go up the stairs and followed. He saw her go down the hall and into a room.  
  
He entered the dark room; it was only lit by the glow from the windows. She was standing looking out of one of them, Charlie walked up behind her.  
  
"Paige?" Charlie said as he reached her side.  
  
"I'm sorry Charlie I can't go through with this . . . what ever this is" she told him still glaring out the window. It was like someone had taken the air out of his lungs and his heart stopped.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked 'What had changed so quickly?' he wondered it wasn't believable.  
  
"Can't you just except it without any questions?" she asked bowing her head he was making this so difficult.  
  
"No I need to know" he refused she couldn't just drop this on him without an explanation.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," she whispered finally looking into his eyes.  
  
"I deserve to know" he objected raising his voice. She looked at him blankly as all sorts of emotions were stirring inside of her. "Why are you shutting me out?" he asked angrily he just couldn't figure out this he knew that there had to be a reason, she didn't actually want to break them apart.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you it was to protect you?" she asked keeping her calm appearance even though it was ripping her apart inside.  
  
"Protect me from what your step mom?" he asked lowering his voice frowning, he didn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Partly but mostly from me" she answered keeping her voice steady "I have to end it now before it goes too far. I shouldn't have even done this to begin with. There was always that voice in the back of my head" she brought her hand shakily up to her temple "that told me that I shouldn't but I ignored it in till now" she dropped her hand.  
  
"Why would you need to protect me from yourself?" he inquired  
  
"I just know that if we continue then you will get hurt. It would be better for you if we were just friends" she answered her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"You know what I think? I think that you aren't trying to protect me at all you are trying to protect yourself because if you were trying to protect me then you wouldn't be doing this to me" he said hurtfully. "You said it yourself you need 'to end it now before it goes to far' you are afraid of us or what we could have"  
  
Paige eyed him with a mixture of hurt and fury. "What now that we've made out you suddenly know all about me what I'm thinking how I'm feeling? Well let me fill you in Charlie you don't know . . . you have no idea"  
  
"So you don't like me you were just using me to get some kicks?" he asked crossly trying to get the truth out of her.  
  
"Of course I like you Charlie. I like you so much that I can't even comprehend it and I don't want to let you go. I don't want to let go the way you make me feel as if I could actually trust you and know that you would never hurt me intentionally," she confessed. Charlie's expression softened  
  
"Then don't let it go Paige because I know that you wouldn't hurt me I trust you too" he told her  
  
"Charlie it's not that simple" she told him "it can't be, nothing is ever that easy"  
  
"We'll make it that easy" he said reassuringly taking her into his arms. She let herself be held feeling protected in his embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie and Guy were sitting on a couch in one of the many rooms watching the party in silence.  
  
"Cons what is it?" he asked taking her hand into both of his.  
  
She turned to him; it had been a while since the last time he had asked her what had been bothering her. He had backed off hoping that she would eventually just let him know but now he was truly worried.  
  
'Just tell him' she ordered herself 'who cares what he says back?' she prepared herself to speak 'wait I care what he says back. But he should know'  
  
"Come on Connie you can tell me I am your ever faithful boyfriend. Always has been always will be" he tried to coax her into to opening up.  
  
Suddenly the group of people around them started to count down. 'Ok Connie brace yourself and just tell him'  
  
"Five!"  
  
'But are you sure you are ready for that or if he is?' she began to fight with herself.  
  
"Four!"  
  
'It's just better to get it all out in the open'  
  
"Three!"  
  
'Who said that getting it out in the open was good? Keep it inside'  
  
"Two!"  
  
'No I won't I will tell him'  
  
"One!"  
  
"I love you" she spoke out loud.  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Oh my Connie has finally told but what will Guy say back? You will just have to wait and see! *hee hee hee* I hope that you liked this chapter. I know there was hardly any Julie and Adam stuff but I did the phone thing! 


	25. the new year begins

I've decided to do the disclaimer again so yeah . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original mighty duck characters. I own Paige and all of the other characters that weren't in the movies.  
  
I'm sorry my reviewers I forgot to write back to you in the last chapter! And that it took so long to post I just did A LOT of editing there were three different ways that Connie had told Guy that she loved him, I cut out a whole scene with Fulton and Paige and there was a really bad Dwayne scene that I cut. I also rewrote the Paige and Charlie scene! And the chapter was still 'ok' in my opinion anyway.  
  
Beaner (Ktmeister, Beanzy): 23: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I didn't take 'fairly decent' as an insult. Thank you for another one of your ever so loved reviews!  
  
24: yes Portman was acting mature strange huh? Yes it is annoying when two couples are on the phone and you are waiting for them to get off. Where do you think I got the idea? I practically have to pry the phone out of my sister's hand when I need to use it and she's on it with her bf! I am so unbelievably happy that you don't want Charlie and Paige to break up! When I read it I started to dance in my chair it was crazy! And if they are going to be broken up or not you will have to read and find out! You like the count down thing? I thought it was the best out of the three! Of course you haven't read the other two . . . Maybe I should have a chapter of deleted and alternate scenes? Any way thank you for your review! (Wow I use a lot of explanation points!!!!!! Ha ha)  
  
Banksiesbabe99: 23: Ok that little conversation was funny a little confusing but still fun to read!  
  
24: Your and Adam conversations wouldn't and don't bore me to tears! I'm glad that you liked that Connie told Guy that she loved him on the stroke of midnight I thought that it might have been too corny I had two other ways to do it but I chose that one because well I like corny stuff. Yes Paige is messing with Charlie but I hope that this chapter will provide more of an explanation. I am fine with you not liking her again, I would be really really happy if you did like her but I can see why she had gotten back onto your bad side hopefully she'll get back onto your good side.  
  
HighOnLife: hello new reviewer! I like Dean and Julie fics better too but the way I wrote this one she kind of had to end up with Adam . . . but as you said 'o well'.  
  
anne918: Good to know you don't hate Portman and everyone makes those types of mistakes you aren't an idiot. I'm happy you liked the Adam and Julie stuff or should I say fluff?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [There is going to be a slight relapse as you can read! Maybe I shouldn't have written this . . .]  
  
"I love you" she spoke out loud.  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
She stood there in shock. 'I can't believe I just said that' she thought.  
  
"I love you too," he told her smiling  
  
"Really?" she asked unsure "Or are you just saying that because I told you?"  
  
"No Connie I really do love you" he reassured her  
  
She smiled brightly as joy and relief washed over her. "I love you too," she told him happy that she could now say it with ease.  
  
He took her into his arms and kissed her affectionately.  
  
"Happy New Year" he grinned  
  
"You too" she smile widely back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
"Its mid night already?" Paige asked taking Charlie's wrist and looking at his watch stepping away from their hold.  
  
"Yep Happy New Year"  
  
"Right back at you" she smirked and walked over to the neatly made bed and laid on top of the fluffy covers. He went over and laid beside her, there was still one question that he needed to ask her.  
  
"Paige what happened to you?" he inquired looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she frowned looking back at him.  
  
"What happened to you to make you think that you needed to protect me from you?" he asked  
  
"I thought we already covered this" she sighed  
  
"You never answered the question" he corrected her shaking his head  
  
"Can't we just lay her" she took him arm and wrapped it around her and nuzzled up to his chest "and just save the trip down memory lane for another time?" she peered up at his face hopefully. She was afraid of how much she was going to tell, how carried away she could get with her crisp memories. Memories that had put a permanent wounds in her, some that would never heal never completely.  
  
He gave her a look that told her that he wasn't going to except that. There was so much that he didn't understand about her and needed to know. He knew that things had happened to her. How could he help her if she didn't tell him about them? And he wanted to help her so much, if she would just let him.  
  
"Fine" she gave in and reluctantly began to tell him "There have just been a lot of bad endings in my life and I didn't want you" she paused "and me to go through that" she had to except that it wasn't just Charlie she had tried to protect, she was amazed that she had managed to fool herself for so long.  
  
"What kind of bad ends?" he asked tightening his grip on her comfortingly.  
  
"The kind where the mother leaves her husband and kid, the boyfriend cheats on his girlfriend and where another boyfriend treats the said girlfriend like crap" she answered with an ironic tone. She wanted to keep it short and light.  
  
"But those things happened to you, you didn't do any of that stuff to them so why would you think you were going to hurt me?" he asked still confused  
  
"There was also things that I did" she whispered feelings tears swell up in her eyes but she blinked them back. The horrible memories fled back to her memories that she had tried to keep buried. "But I basically think that I'm cursed" she said making him laugh. She moved her head so her ear was over his heart it was beating steadily.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" he asked curiously  
  
She bit her lip, she had already shared so much with him already, more then she had with anyone else. "On which part?"  
  
"How about your mother leaving you I can kind of relate to that" he said staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What I thought that you lived with your mom and step dad" she lifted her head so she could look him in the eye.  
  
"My mom left and I left my dad when I was younger, so young that I don't really remember him" he confessed  
  
"You're lucky" she said and saw his confused look "because you don't remember" she explained resting her head back onto his chest and listened to his heart and began to tell him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash back to Toronto when Paige (and the rest of the Ducks) was in grade five.  
  
Paige opened her apartment door with her key and entered the messy area. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and her nose with her muddy sleeve causing the sludge to be spread over her face.  
  
She had been walking home on a beautiful spring day when she saw some boys playing football. She had asked if she could play with them and they responded by shoving her into to a mud puddle telling her that girls couldn't play football. Paige ran the rest of the way home crying. She had been excluded one more time.  
  
She kicked a couple of empty bottles out of her way and entered her parents' room. It reeked of alcohol. But instead of her seeing her mom lying on her bed watching TV with some kind of drink in hand the room was empty and she noticed that the closet was open. She rushed over to it and saw that the suitcases and most of her mother's clothes were missing. She went over to her mother's dresser and opened the drawers and found only couple of bottles and half eaten TV dinners. Paige slowly walked into the small kitchen and frantically moved the food-incrusted dishes to the side looking for a note. Usually whenever her mother left she would leave a note to her father, it was one of the few responsible things that she did.  
  
Finally she found it. She picked it up gingerly and read it:  
  
Garth, I have to leave this place and find something better. I haven't been happy for a long time and I need to be. I won't tell you where I am going because I am not sure. I signed the last of the papers we are officially divorced now you can have a nice life with that tramp. Tell Paige to look after herself. Mary  
  
Paige read it over and over as more tears poured out of her eyes. She didn't understand. Her parents had gotten a divorce? Why wasn't her mother happy? Was it something she had done?  
  
She fell to the floor a disbelief numbness taking over her. She couldn't comprehend it, her mother was gone and she didn't know if she was ever going to come back. She felt alone. 'My own mother didn't love me enough to stay with me' she thought. She stayed there on the floor in till her father got home the next morning like usual. He found Paige lying on the cold kitchen floor asleep, covered in dirt with the note in her hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to 'present'  
  
"When my father got home I showed him the letter" she finished. She had just told him the abbreviated version she had left out the boys that had pushed her, her tears, her falling as sleep on the floor and there weren't as many bottles involved. She waited for him to say something.  
  
"Charlie?" she asked and lifted her head to see his face.  
  
"That's terrible" he said and wondered if it would be too much to ask her what happened with the other people she had mentioned before. He could sense that her mother leaving her was only the beginning.  
  
"There's something else on your mind" she said sitting up and crossing her legs so one of her thighs were against his side and she was facing him.  
  
"Only what you just told me," he said looking up at her.  
  
"No there is something else. You want to know about my ex-boyfriends," she said poking him gently in his stomach wondering how much she would tell him.  
  
"Well . . ." he shrugged  
  
"There was Ray," she said with a small smile. She shook her head "and then there was Mark," she said softly and the smile had been replaced with a scowl.  
  
He waited for her to continue.  
  
"Do you really want to know this?" she asked frowning. Did he want to know about the passion and hate that she had shared with Mark. How she loved him so much but despised him at the same time?  
  
"I don't need to know if they were good kissers or anything like that but I still would like to know," he answered grimacing when he said 'good kisser'.  
  
"Mark was the latest and he was an asshole," she told him shortly not wanting to say anymore about him. She couldn't expose part of herself it was too painful. There was too much emotion involved.  
  
"I met Ray the summer between grade six and seven, he introduced me to the partying side of life. I broke up with him when I walked in on his cheating on me with my 'best friend'" she used her fingers for quotes "Melanie, she was my first girlfriend except she wasn't really a friend at all she just wanted to get to Ray which she did. So I was single and fancy free entering junior high," she said with a joking voice. She left out the other things that Ray had introduced her to there was no need to tell him everything.  
  
"So then you met Mark in grade seven?" he asked knowing that there was something about Mark that made it so hard for her to talk about.  
  
"Yes there were one or two week long relationships and then I met Mark" she told him all of the memories of Mark coming back to her. The way his leather jacket smelt, how he played his guitar, how he kissed her and touched her. How much he hurt her, how she hurt him. How he could drain her yet still want more and she still need him.  
  
"How did you break up?" he inquired shaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Which time?" she asked and before he could response she smile mischievously "Ok it's my turn I want to know about Linda"  
  
"Oh no" he groaned  
  
"You cannot honestly think you aren't going to tell me after all of that I dished to you" she told him seriously  
  
"Linda cheated on me" he told her hoping that would end the conversation.  
  
"Looks like we're in the same boat with the cheating. Ok before Linda who was your girlfriend?" she asked happy that the focus was off of her and that her thoughts of Mark were fading away, even though she was sure they would come back again she was content at the moment.  
  
He blushed slightly and didn't speak.  
  
"Linda was your only girlfriend?" she stifled a giggle.  
  
"Yes she was my first real girlfriend. Before her I had those not really girlfriends, you know when you spend more time talking about how you are a couple with your friends then with each other" he said his blush almost gone.  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me Charlie I think it's cute that you've only had one girlfriend" she smiled moved and rested her back against the headboard and stretched out her legs.  
  
"Wait your Linda isn't sign my petition or I'll kill you Linda is it?" she asked looking down at him. "Because that Linda blew up at me when I didn't sign her petition about having more of a vegetarian selection in the cafeteria and started to lecture Julie because she was drinking a coke"  
  
"That's the one," he confirmed.  
  
"And I thought that I had bad taste"  
  
"Hey" he said looking up at her, "You picked me didn't you?"  
  
"Like I said I have bad taste," she teased.  
  
"Ah come here" he growled playfully and pulled her on top of him and into a hot kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
"Oh I have to call Julie" Adam said reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.  
  
"She has you on a short leash already," Fulton said shaking his head  
  
"Yeah when are you to going to tie the not?" Averman asked, "May I suggest pink flowers for the china pattern?"  
  
Adam just rolled his eyes as he punched in Julie's number.  
  
"Hello?" a gruff male voice answered  
  
"Hi can I talk to Julie?" Adam asked walking out side where it was more quite.  
  
The voice grunted and was replaced by Julie's sweat one "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jules it's Adam. Happy New Year" he smiled just hearing her voice stirred something inside him.  
  
"Hey Happy New Year" she said back. Adam heard a loud crash. "Oh God look I can't talk now I've got to go"  
  
Her voice was gone and Adam was left outside with his phone in hand not making a sound. He turned it off and slipped it back into his pocket. He couldn't wait to see her again when there couldn't be some distraction to get in the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Do not worry there will be Julie and Adam in the next chapter and Connie and Guy so keep your hats on in till then. Ok I hope you liked the chapter! 


	26. highschool sweethearts

I am very sorry I know that it has been forever since I have updated. I feel bad. Bring on the beats. But better late then never right? ....Right? I understand if you don't review because of my lateness and shit but I hope that you will find forgiveness in your heart and write a little review!  
  
Ktmeister: I agree Connie and Guy are a very cute couple. I was watching Shrek too! It was on the television, I love it. Ok and oh wow. . . um right I don't mind that you get side tracked, I space out like I just did then with the 'ok and oh wow' so it's all good. I'm sorry to hear about your breakup and Steve and your stepmother. I hate stepmothers (not all of them . . . but I had a bad experience that has lasted since the marriage) I'm happy that you are feeling sympathy for Paige. Pathos really works! I am not going to virtually slap you! (At least not at the moment but I will keep your offer in mind . . .) And as for what was going to be happening over at Julie's I wasn't really planning on explaining it I was just sort of using it, wait no I'm not going to tell you why I made a distraction I have a feeling that you will find out. So sit tight and enjoy the ride!!!!! :-P  
  
Sassy-4eva: I know that there has been a serious lack of Julie and Adam! It's just that I kind of wanted a couple of other things to happen. Like Paige and Charlie stuff but also that whole thing with Connie and Guy you know when she said she loved him? And he said he loved her too? I thought that was important, and I couldn't have a lot of Adam and Julie stuff because they weren't even in the same state but in this chapter they will be so I hope you like it. There will be lots of Julie and Adam but it's . . . well you'll see.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: I fear that the reasoning behind the loud crash won't be coming now if at all. Sorry you were getting so excited :'( I'm glad that you can forgive Paige and that you are excited about the Julie and Adam and Connie and Guy stuff. I hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie and Adam were walking to the dining hall. This was the first moment that they had shared alone since Julie had gotten back. When she and the other travelers had arrived the Ducks had a small welcome back party so she and him were too busy with having fun of other sorts to speak more then 'Are you glad to be back?' and 'Yeah I'm happy to be back here' with a shy smile 'with you'.  
  
Adam glanced down at Julie's hand that was dangling beside him as if begging to be held. He reached out and grabbed it. Julie looked down at their hands as they laced fingers. She smiled at Adam as they entered the noisy building. They reached their table and saw that there was only two chairs left at opposite ends of they table. They reluctantly let go of each other's hands and parted to sit down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie was sitting happily at the table covered with cafeteria breakfast food. She had yet another cold shower that morning and she even spilt milk on her math homework but she just couldn't complain. She was on cloud nine and on this cloud was Guy telling her that he loved her. She still had his voice in her mind set on replay saying those three words.  
  
"Connie!" there was a blur of skin waving in front of her face. She blinked and shook her head. She must have dazed off.  
  
"What?" she asked the hand that was still moving inches away from her face.  
  
"It's about time you snapped out of it" Luis said retracting his hand. "Did you do the Spanish homework?"  
  
"The Spanish homework?" she questioned back trying to collect her thoughts  
  
"Yeah you know Spanish? There was homework. Comprendé?" he asked looking at Connie seeing if she was even paying attention.  
  
"Oh yeah I did it" she nodded  
  
"Luis why are you even taking Spanish I thought that was your first language?" Paige asked from across the table.  
  
"It is" he grinned  
  
"So an automatic A?" she asked understanding what he was doing now.  
  
"Yep" his smile widened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam happily walked into his French class and took his usual seat and looked over at the empty desk besides him as his stomach did a little flip- flop as he thought about whom the chair belonged to. Paige walked in with that grin that she frequently had on her face in-between classes.  
  
She sat down behind Adam and started to search for her French books.  
  
"Paige" Adam began to ask as he turned to face her "do you really like school?"  
  
She grimaced "No way"  
  
"Then why are you always smiling whenever you are in the halls or entering classrooms?" he asked suspiciously  
  
'Oh no he doesn't know about me and Charlie's little in-between visits does he?' she asked herself but quickly answered his question "I'm just a naturally happy person" 'Yeah right' she scoffed at herself "Hey look it's Julie" she said pointing to the blonde that had just came in. "Fhew" she sighed as his attention went to Julie.  
  
The bell rang and it was time for lunch. The three hockey players exited the classroom and headed to the mess hall.  
  
"I can't believe that we have a French project assigned on the first day," Paige grumbled as they exited the school building. They walked down a path surrounded by snow.  
  
"It's Eden Hall what else would you expect?" Julie said wrapping her arms around herself trying to make herself warmer. Adam seeing this put his own arm around her shoulders.  
  
They gave each other small smiles. Julie liked having Adam around her. It gave her butterflies. It was all so new and great. Their moment was interrupted by Paige's complaining.  
  
"Yeah but a project on a city in France in French. That's a little much," she said pulling her carrier bag more onto her shoulder as they entered another building.  
  
The three friends went into the cafeteria and into the line for food.  
  
Yet again Julie and Adam were separated by the lack of seats together.  
  
Adam took a chair beside Kenny who immediately asked him how it was going with Julie.  
  
"Pretty good it's just we haven't had any time alone" Adam told him truthfully sending Julie a longing look.  
  
"The Ducks getting in the way?" he asked almost apologetically.  
  
"The Ducks and school. But I think we're going to hang out after school when all of our homework is done" Adam said perking up at the thought.  
  
Bombay hastily went over to the table, which instantly got the Ducks attention.  
  
"Ok gang it's good to see you all back" he greeted beaming at the table  
  
"That's not the only reason you're here is it Coach?" Portman asked looking up at the man standing by his chair.  
  
"No Portman it's not. I'm here to remind you all that we have practice after school" he told them with a serious tone "we need to get back on the ice as soon as possible. We do have a game next Friday and because you guys have been off for two weeks I'm adding on more practices"  
  
This information made most of the teenagers sitting at the table groan. Bombay held up his hands signally them to be quiet so he could continue.  
  
"I know that's a bummer but I am expecting to see you all at all of the practices. If you don't show up without an acceptable excuse then you are going to be benched at the game" he said sternly "And my dog ate my hockey pads isn't an acceptable excuse" he said this looking at Averman who turned to Goldberg and whispered "It was worth a shot at the time"  
  
"Ok again glad to see you back and looking forward to seeing you all at practice, on time" he stressed the last two words and then left.  
  
"So much for the hanging out after school plan" Adam mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Period three  
  
Guy and Charlie walked into their Geography classroom and sat in their usual seats in the back with Luis and Ken sitting in front of them.  
  
"So how is it going with you and Connie?" Charlie asked as casually as he could mange.  
  
Guy eyed him suspiciously "Fine. Why?"  
  
"No reason it's just you two have been together for a really long time, which is great, you must have deep . . . feelings for each other" he said while questioning why he was even having this conversation the only 'feelings' that Charlie and Guy ever talked about was anger towards Coaches, teachers, games, Varsity that sort of stuff. Never love.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Guy asked his suspicion increasing with the word 'feelings' that wasn't something they discussed aside from hate.  
  
"Nothing! Can't a guy talk about emotions without getting criticized? Why do girls only get those rights? We all know that we have feelings so why don't we express them? By let's say . . . telling a person's girlfriend about them perhaps?" he burst out. Luis and Ken turned in their seats.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Luis asked softly not wanting to pry Charlie so he would go into another rant.  
  
"Feelings, I guess" Ken shrugged  
  
"Maybe we should back away slowly while we still can" Luis suggested while inching away from his Captain.  
  
Guy was trying to figure out what he was saying when it just dawned on him that Connie might have told Charlie about her loving him before she told him. But why would she tell? And why would she tell Charlie of all people? At this point Charlie was burying his head into his arms on his desk. Why had he even started this conversation?  
  
"Forget it" his words were muffled by his arms and flannel shirt.  
  
But Guy couldn't 'forget it'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam and Julie walked hand in hand into their chemistry class and were automatically greeted by the other four Ducks in their class.  
  
Fulton pulled Adam into the seat in between him and Russ.  
  
"So Cake Eater how's it going with you and Jules?" he asked curiously. It wasn't every day that a couple of the Ducks got together.  
  
"Well I've spent more time telling you all about how it's going than actually being with her" he told them rolling his eyes.  
  
"That sucks" Russ said "So how far have you gotten?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Adam asked angrily. 'Did he think that his sweet Julie was fast?'  
  
"Calm down Banksie I was only kidding" he said defensively.  
  
"Good one" he shot back sarcastically. Adam was hardly ever sarcastic only when he was extremely annoyed.  
  
At the lab table across the room Julie was also being questioned. She was sitting at the end of the table with Paige beside her and Goldberg beside Paige.  
  
"So you haven't broken up yet?" Goldberg asked leaning in front of Paige.  
  
"No Goldb-" she began to answer when Paige interrupted.  
  
"Goldberg back off" she pushed him back into his seat "and stop with the third degree. They haven't even been going out that long and your already wondering if they have broken up? Give them a chance to make something to break"  
  
"What makes you think we're going to break it?" Julie asked a little hurt by Paige's comment.  
  
"I wasn't saying that you would break I just meant that you guys need a chance to be. You and Adam are perfect for each other. Both love hockey, both great at school, both come from rich back rounds" she started to list off.  
  
"Both blond" Goldberg added  
  
"Both blond" she echoed "See you like fit into this perfect little box of destined to be together. I could easily see you becoming one of those couples who get married and be like 'He was my high school sweetheart'"  
  
"Really?" Julie asked hopefully. She wanted Adam to be her high school sweetheart.  
  
"Of course" she said earnestly "and you're both blond," she added with a teasing grin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of third period bell rang and the halls were filled with bustling students.  
  
Guy was taking out his textbooks out of his backpack just so it could be refilled with more.  
  
"Take her" Portman ordered lightly shoving Connie in front of him. "She's scaring me with her super happy attitude. She's acting like a cheerleader on X" He then left as quickly as he could mange with a mob of teenagers in his way.  
  
"Good old Portman. He's actually quite nice I wonder why he's so grouchy" she stopped talking when she saw Guy's solemn face. "Why so glum chum?"  
  
"You are acting like a high cheerleader," he agreed with Portman's previous statement as he slammed his locker shut.  
  
"Guy" she tried to stop him from walking away by putting her hand onto his shoulder. But he just shrugged off her soft touch and mumbled, "I have to get to class"  
  
He then entered the thinning crowd. She watched him walk away questioning herself of what she could have done wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was possibly the longest practice we've had since the Goodwill games days" Julie said as the three female hockey players entered their dorm.  
  
"I wouldn't know" Paige shrugged and went over to her desk and started on her homework as did the other two.  
  
After a while of silent writing and typing Paige looked up from her undecipherable math homework.  
  
"Connie what's the matter?" she asked leaning back in her chair to see her friend.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" she answered not looking up from her science. 'Nothing but a couple of days ago Guy was telling me that he loved me and now he will barely talk to me'.  
  
"Well this morning you were bouncing off the walls with glee and now you are so quite" she responded turning back to her math and tried to contemplate the graph before her.  
  
"I told Guy that I loved him" she sighed and decided she might as well pour her heart out to her two friends.  
  
Paige froze and then turned in her chair slowly to see Connie. "You did. Wow you have guts"  
  
"What did he say?" Julie asked leaving her English paper up on her computer screen.  
  
"He said that he loved me too," she said smiling.  
  
"I can see why you were so upset," Julie, teased  
  
"But now he is barely even talking to me" she said the smile fell from her face.  
  
"When did you tell him and when did he stop talking to you?" Paige asked still surprised that Connie or anyone would tell someone that they loved him or her.  
  
"I told him New Year's and he stopped talking today" she answered sighing.  
  
"Oh then it might not have anything to do with you telling him that you love him" Julie pointed out.  
  
Connie considered this for a second. "Paige what do you think?"  
  
'I think that he got scared. I think that he's being a jerk. I think that all guys are jerks' she thought. "Um...I think that you should talk to him" she said but there was a questioning tone in her voice. She wasn't used to giving advice.  
  
"I've been trying to" Connie said "But I'll try harder..." she got up and went to the door and towards Guy's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope that you enjoyed that chapter it had both Guy/Connie and Julie/Adam though they weren't together much. But it was a whole chapter just about them! So there you go. 


	27. don't know what's going to happen next

Ok I just realized how very filler-ish that last chapter was. I was trying to write a Adam/Julie and Connie/Guy chapter but it made it seem boring. Oops I think I'm losing my touch (not that it was much to begin with...)  
  
Sassy –4eva: I am glad that you reviewed!!!!!! And that you liked the Adam/Julie stuff!!!!  
  
Natasha Hyatt: First hello new reviewer! I am also a fan of Julie and Portman fics but for this one I made it Julie/Adam as you can tell...ok then. I am SO happy that you think that Paige is neater then the average OC! I can't stop smiling. Thanks about the Dwayne thing I think that he's pretty easy to write and I'm kind of working on making the others more into their characters. I hope that you won't be disappointed about how Connie and Guy resolve their quarrel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Connie?" Guy asked as soon as he saw her standing on the other side of his door.  
  
"Why aren't you talking to me?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips. In her 'I'm not moving in till I get an answer' stance. He had seen it multiple times before.  
  
"I am," he answered simply. She gave him that look that he knew too well. It meant that he had to tell the truth. This is what Guy did he would come back with snippy responses whenever he was upset compared to her who would just go silent which was an obvious hint because Connie was hardly ever quite which was part of the reason Guy loved her so much.  
  
"Did you tell Charlie about how you love me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" she responded though she didn't quite understand why he would need to know that.  
  
"Before or after you told me?" he asked further  
  
"Before...Guy I don't get why this has anything to do with going into short answer mode" she told him earnestly still in her stance at the other side of the door.  
  
"I don't get why you wanted to tell him before you told me" he said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
She was quite as she processed what he had just said searching for the right thing to say. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew but I was afraid" she confessed  
  
"Of what?" he asked. Connie wasn't the girl to get afraid at least not in with Guy. She was fearless on ice and she used that in life.  
  
"That you don't love me back," she said relaxing her stand and crossing her arms.  
  
Guy's face softened as he pulled Connie into his dorm and his arms. "Well I do" he told her stroking her hair.  
  
"I know that now," she said rolling her eyes. He chuckled slightly. It felt good to open the lines of communication again the lines that kept them so close. It was strange how it seemed like their relationship didn't really grow-up. In the sense that when they were kids like all other children they were open and told the truth straight out and they still do that now it just sometimes took a little bit a more effort. But just a little bit.  
  
"Why would you tell Charlie?" he asked  
  
"I know he isn't exactly the guy you would normally take your relationship problems to is he? I mean look at his choice of girlfriends," she giggled and he smiled at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second Day of February (a Monday)  
  
"Do you think that Bombay will finally start to ease off of us now?" Julie asked Adam as they walked toward the main room of the third floor dorms. Yesterday they had a game (which they won whoop go Ducks!!!!)  
  
"I doubt it," he answered though he didn't mind the extra practice except for the fact that it took away from time that he could be spending with Julie.  
  
All of the residents of the third floor were gathered in the large room waiting for their report cards before they went to school for the day.  
  
A middle-aged women came from behind them almost ghost like. They hadn't heard her coming. She was wearing a very prim business suit and her hair was pined back tightly. She dropped the box full of report cards she was holding and picked up the first ten.  
  
"Averman, Lester!" she called sharply. He quickly got up and took his report with a salute and "M'am Thank you M'am" She gave him a stern look and he just as quickly retreated to his seat on the coach.  
  
"Banks, Adam!" she said loudly even though he was standing right beside her and she knew who he was. He took the paper silently and opened it seeing his usual As.  
  
"Conaway, Charlie!" he ripped it opened and found his usual Cs but there were a lot less then before Bs had replaced them. And of course his A (in gym)  
  
"Gaffney, Julie!" she excitedly opened the envelope and ran her gaze down the paper...  
  
"Germane, Guy!"  
  
... 'A+...A.... A+.....A+......A.....A-......A......B+. A B+? In which subject?'  
  
"Goldberg, Greg"...  
  
' Geography! How could that be? There must be some sort of mistake'. Adam saw her worry and asked her what was the matter.  
  
"I got a B+," she said as Goldberg passed by.  
  
"Count your blessings your lowest mark is my highest" the second line goalie commented.  
  
"Hunter, Paige!" she slowly went up to accept the sheets of paper that would decide whether or not she would still be able to play hockey. She lifted the flap and pulled out the crisp sheets. She skipped looking at all of the separate grades and saw her average her fait. It was a C!  
  
"Hell yeah!" she yelled happily as she grabbed the closest person to her who happened to be a thrown Dwayne into a quick hug.  
  
"Mendoza, Luis!" he sprinted over and took his report.  
  
"Good news?" Dwayne asked still a little surprised.  
  
"Yep" she smiled patted him on the shoulder and walked back to her seat on the couch in between the Bash Brothers.  
  
"Monroe, Connie!" she sluggishly went to get her sheets. She was still only half awake.  
  
"Portman, Dean!" the teacher called.  
  
"Here goes nothin'" he went to get his card.  
  
"Reed, Fulton!" Fulton gave Paige an overdone panic look that caused her to laugh as he went to get his papers.  
  
They both slumped back into the coach at the same time squishing Paige who quickly shoved them over so she could breathe.  
  
"Robinson, Dwayne!" they soon heard a "Yee Haw!"  
  
"Tyler, Russ!"  
  
"Wu, Kenny!"  
  
"So?" she asked impatiently trying to look at their marks "Are you guys going to keep on bashin'?"  
  
"I got a C+ average" Portman said satisfied with his grade "How about you man?"  
  
"B- average" Fulton said in disbelief.  
  
"Way to go. I never knew you were a brain" Paige congratulated.  
  
"Neither did I" he agreed.  
  
All of the report cards told them that they would all still be able to play.  
  
"I think we should celebrate! Not only for the report cards but also for the game we won!" Russ said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
The Bash Brother simultaneously said "Paaaarty!"  
  
"Where?" Kenny asked as he looked over his As. Only one A, the rest A+.  
  
They paused in till Fulton pointed out "Charlie is now nicely settled in that big house of his"  
  
"What?" Charlie asked he couldn't just have a party at his house without asking his mom or step dad.  
  
"Great! Party at Charlie's on Friday!" Portman called out "Invite who ever and as many people you want!"  
  
"As long as they don't belong or couldn't invited Varsity!" Fulton added.  
  
"Wait! No!" Charlie tried to stop them but most of the Ducks were already chanting "Party!" so his cries went unheard.  
  
Paige walked over to his as the rest of the chanters went to their first period classes.  
  
"Looks like there is going to be a little get together at your house this Friday" she said  
  
"A 'little get together'? They've probably invited half of the school by now" he collapsed on a near by chair.  
  
"I don't think so," she stated as she sat down on his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Really?" asked hopefully.  
  
"They've probably invited more then half" she teased but he just groaned. "I'm kidding. The Ducks have discretion...some where...deep down" they heard a squeal of "Party" from down the corridor. "Really deep down"  
  
"I hope so," he said as he started to kiss her passionately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie was going to ask his mom about the party but then she informed him about her and his step dad were going on a trip for a couple of days so he thought it would better just to host the party and clean it up before she got home with out telling her. That way she wouldn't have to worry. He was really doing her a favor. At least that was what he kept telling himself.  
  
The Ducks just had an excruciating practice and the three girls were exiting their change room when Bombay approached them.  
  
"Hey guys. I mean girls," he quickly corrected eyeing Julie who was wearing a satisfied grin because he had recognized the difference. "I need to talk to Paige" he continued "Good job on your report cards by the way. But Julie what was with the B?" he finished teasingly but Julie just mumbled something about not reminding her before hanging her head and walking down the hall with a slightly annoyed Connie following behind.  
  
"So Coach what's up?" Paige asked "I've been steering clear of trouble so much so that I can't even see it in my rear view mirror anymore"  
  
"I know and that's why I wanted to congratulate you on your grades. There's been a large improvement," he said smiling proudly.  
  
"Oh" she tried to suppress a smile and turned it into a cocky grin "Well now that I know that you're watching me I thought I might as well put on a show to keep the 'rents entertained. Glad to see you like the performance. Stay tuned I might do some volunteer work" she said perkily "Do you think that the audience would like that?"  
  
"Paige I was just trying to congratulate you. You don't have to bit my head off" he said irritated. He didn't know why she was always acting so hostile towards him.  
  
"Congratulations noted can I go now?" she sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
He considered objecting but there probably any use in trying to confront her about her attitude now so he nodded solemnly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie knocked on Adam's dorm door. She waited for him to answer while rearranging her straps of her light purple flowered knee length dress.  
  
"Hey" Adam greeted "You look great"  
  
"Thanks. You ready to go?" she asked happy that she no longer needed to bite her tongue whenever Adam commented her like she used to.  
  
They were walking towards the main room to meet the rest of the Ducks to go to Charlie's.  
  
"Do you know that this is our first party we went as" she stopped herself from saying 'boyfriend and girlfriend' because they weren't officially going steady yet. "Together"  
  
"It is" Adam nodded  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie, Paige and Fulton dropped the iceboxes packed with pop cans onto the kitchen table. The house was filled with students on the main floor and in the basement.  
  
"Discretion huh?" Charlie asked looking around at the dancing teenagers.  
  
"I said really deep down" she pointed out meekly.  
  
It was pretty late into the night and the party was at its high point. Fulton slumped onto the table and sighed "Another dateless party"  
  
"Hey man it's o- Hey! Don't do that with the lampshade! It's not a hat you crazy drunk!!" Charlie hurriedly went to recap the lamp.  
  
"Reed try to enjoy yourself," Paige begged even though she wasn't having much of a good time herself. She departed from the noisy mass of people and went up the stairs to the bathroom. Walking back from the restroom she passed by a half open door. She heard the television coming through and went back to the source. She entered the room and saw Portman sitting on a coach flipping through the channels. She plopped down beside him.  
  
"What are you doing up here? I heard that you were a big partier back in Chicago. A real bad ass" she inquired  
  
'A bad ass' that pretty much covered it. "That was Chicago and how about you? Aren't you supposed to be a bad ass too?" he counter asked turning off the TV.  
  
"Oh the stories I could tell" she grinned as some of the memories of her past aroused in her mind.  
  
He smiled with her "Me too. But that was back then" his smile faded.  
  
"Yeah now we're keeping our noses clean" she agreed but she was curious about his stories. "So what were some of the worst things you did?"  
  
"Stole a car" he answered simply shrugging.  
  
"I've been there" she said understandingly.  
  
He scoffed "Yeah right" that was a little hard to for him to believe.  
  
"It was a Honda" she laughed "of all the cars to steal. I jacked a Honda. I was tripped up at the time though. If I was clean I think I would have chosen a nicer car"  
  
"Your serious?" he asked  
  
"Yep. What kind did you steal?" she questioned curiously  
  
"BMW" he answered as she let out a whistle "but I had to ditch it because of the cops"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash back to sometime when Portman wasn't at Eden Hall but all of the other Ducks were.  
  
Portman and Dave were walking along a Chicago street when they came across a BMW. They were admiring it when Dave suggested that they steal it. Portman looked up and down the street and then quickly started to brake into the vehicle. He finally opened the door and slipped into the car and unlocked the other door and Dave climbed in.  
  
Portman then busied himself with hot wiring. When he got the engine going they pulled out of the space and started to drive around.  
  
He was driving down a street when the blue and red lights of a police car came flashing from behind them.  
  
"Shit man your speeding" Dave cursed and he peered around to stare at the police car.  
  
"Fuck" Portman breathed as he started too look for some kind of exit out of this mess. If they pulled him over they would be caught red handed with stealing. How stupid could he be? He needed a way out he couldn't go to jail. He spotted an indoor parking lot. He drove faster clenching the steering wheel and got into the building.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dave scream as he started going up floors. "Trying to ditch them?"  
  
Portman looked into the review mirror and he could barely see the cop car. "Get ready to go" he ordered as he brought the car to a halt and leaped out. Dave and Portman ran to the stairs and started jumping down the stairs in till they reached the ground. He looked behind his shoulder and saw two uniformed men chasing after him.  
  
Portman grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him into a subway station. They cut into the crowd and went into the subway. The doors closed and they watched the two cops disappear as they traveled into a tunnel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you miss it?" Paige asked seeing the different emotions playing on his face.  
  
"I don't know at certain times" he answered "How about you?"  
  
"Certain times" she agreed "like sometimes I want a little of excitement just to get the rush back you know?" she confessed "When your heart starts to beat so fast, your stomach starts to tighten and you don't know what going to happen next but you can't wait for it"  
  
He looked over at her and studied her beauty the look of craving in her eyes of something from her past slowly fade. On impulse he leaned in and brought his lips to her soft ones in a gentle kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie had finally got the lamp back to normal and was looking for Paige. His search had led him upstairs. He heard Portman and Paige talking so he walked over to the room and heard her say "...and you don't know what going to happen next but you can't wait for it" as he opened the door just to see Portman kiss her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Something WILL happen with Julie and Adam in the next chapter. So just hold on. Besides that I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think of the Portman flashback? 


	28. found out X stage two complete

Ok so I was just rereading the last bit of my last chapter and after I did I was like "Oh my what's going to happen next?" but then I realized "I already know! You wrote it!" So I thought that you should know about how crazy I am. Now that is said...It's going to be a shorter chapter then usual. Sorry. But I hope you like it anyway.  
  
CakeEater'sGirly99: I am so glad that you didn't abandon reading this story! You were with me from the beginning!!! *Tears of joy*  
  
26: Wow 'great' eh? I thought that you would enjoy that there was a chapter for them.  
  
27: Damn you packing!!!!! Just kidding! And Charlie won't be very happy.  
  
Natasha Hyatt: You are the only one who answers my questions at the end of the chapter! So THANK YOU!!! Hee hee Portman's a hard ass...ahem. Ok I am so happy with your review 'stress, tension, augh' that's what I was going for.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: I'm very happy that you didn't forget about this story.  
  
26: You've got a lot of sympathy for Guy and Connie!!!  
  
27: Whoa!!! Anger towards Paige! Which for now I'll let pass but tell me what you think by the end of the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige swiftly and forcefully pushed Portman away from her while saying "Stop I can't" almost as soon as he kissed her. She didn't quite know where that had come from. He was probably just rebounding from Julie. But Charlie, would she tell him?  
  
"Why not?" he asked they still didn't know that they had an audience consisting of their Captain.  
  
"Because I don't want to and-"  
  
"Charlie" he interrupted  
  
"How did you kn-" she began to ask confused but then she saw him staring at something she followed his gaze and saw Charlie standing at the door.  
  
"Dude do you mind?" Portman asked he didn't really want Charlie to watch as he was being rejected.  
  
The shock from seeing them had gone as soon as it came and was replaced with relief when he saw that Paige push him away and now he was just angry. "Actually I do mind" he started to come into the room with clenched fists.  
  
Seeing this Paige got up saying "Can I talk to you?" She pulled Charlie out of the room and into another.  
  
She closed the door behind them and leaned against it watching him fume pacing the room.  
  
"This is why I think we should come out and tell people about us" Charlie said crossly stopping in front of her. "That way things like this will have a less likely possibility of happening"  
  
"What you don't trust me?" Paige asked calmly.  
  
"I know that I can trust you because of how I saw you push Portman away so quickly. I just don't trust the male population," he told her cooling slightly.  
  
"You're part of the male population" she pointed out teasingly.  
  
He couldn't help but smile a little "The rest of the male population" he corrected.  
  
"Oh" she nodded with mock understanding.  
  
He tried to stop his grin from widening "Hey I don't want to be happy. I am pissed and if you would just move to the side I'll be going to punch Portman into a pulp" he said motioning her to move away from the door she was against and walking to one side of her to reach for the doorknob.  
  
She stepped in front of him blocking his way "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because he made a move on you" he told her trying to get around her but she kept on stepping in front of him.  
  
"But I don't want him or anybody else for that matter. I just want you," she said earnestly a little nervous about telling him this. He halted his attempt to get around her.  
  
The music from downstairs stopped and they heard "CHARLIE CONAWAY!"  
  
He frowned "That sounds like my mom"  
  
"CHARLIE YOU HAD BETTER SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!"  
  
He groaned "Shit that's her"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige broke their kiss "What's your punishment?" she asked Charlie it was the Monday after the party.  
  
"I don't know yet they are just forcing me to wait for the inevitable dreadful sentence," he complained and gave her soft kiss.  
  
"Well it can't be that bad. It's your first big offence right?" she wondered out loud as she moved her hands along his muscled arms.  
  
"You haven't met my mom yet," he said running his fingertips along the bottom of her back slipping them under her shirt  
  
"Not officially" she confessed as he began to kiss her neck "but I know what she looks like when she's angry which I think is a good way to first see someone because then when you see them again they're usually calm and so they seem even nicer"  
  
"Hopefully I'll be alive to introduce you properly," he said between kisses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a noisy shop class the boys were having a little luck with building their latest assignment.  
  
"Where's Charlie?" Guy asked as his fumbled with a piece of wood.  
  
"Who knows" Portman scoffed as he started to hammer  
  
"So where were doing at the party I hardly saw you?" Luis asked as he started to measure incorrectly.  
  
"I was making out with a girl," he answered as nonchalantly as he could muster.  
  
"What I thought you said that P-" Fulton began to ask  
  
"After that" Portman said truthfully "It was Sandy"  
  
"Sandy?" Guy asked slightly impressed. It wasn't that he wanted to make out with anyone besides Connie it's he's seen the blond and heard that she wasn't an easy catch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam sat in his dorm holding a velvet-covered box in his hands contemplating whether or not to give it to the girl of his affections. He didn't know if it was too soon or not. There was a knock on the door he put the box under his pillow and answered the door and let Julie in taking some of the books that were weighing her down.  
  
"You ready to get to work?" she puffed as she put the rest of her books onto Adam's desk.  
  
"Sure" Adam smiled. Just being in her presence made him joyful as it did for her as well.  
  
A few hours later Adam was sitting on the floor surrounded by books and Julie was lying on his bed writing in her binder when her let go of her pencil to scratch her neck. The pencil rolled off of her paper and slightly under the pillow that was propping up her book. She reached under but instead of feeling the stick of wood she felt the box. She closed her hand around it and pulled it out. She opened it carefully after giving a slight look to Adam who was enthralled in his text. The inside was lined with white silk and there was a stunning silver necklace with an oval locket attached to it. She opened the locket and found on one side there was a small picture of her and Adam and on the other an inscription saying 'This is for you Julie to keep forever so no matter what you'll remember what we have. Adam'  
  
"Oh Adam it's beautiful" she exclaimed holding the locket in her palm open.  
  
"What?" he asked looking up "You found it" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes and I love it, was I not supposed to find it?" she asked tearing her gaze away from the trinket.  
  
"No it's good that you have I just thought that I would have given it to you after I asked the question" he said getting up to go over to her to by first kneeling on one knee.  
  
"Um Adam I think we're a little young for marriage" she said embarrassed and was about to babble when Adam stopped her.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you to marry me I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend" Adam stated shocked and amused.  
  
"Really?" she asked happily  
  
"Yeah" he confirmed  
  
"Yes" she smiled widely and hugged him causing her to fall off of the bed on top of him.  
  
"Great" he grinned "May I?" he inquired as he got the necklace and undid the clasp. She moved her hair to the side and let him to put it on her. When she knew it was on she went over to the mirror and smiled.  
  
"It's so pretty" she said examining the reflection.  
  
"You're prettier" Adam stated as he got up from the floor. She went over to him and kissed him gently.  
  
"Thank you" she said holding the cool silver.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is sick" Averman claimed as he turned off the television. He was watching some soup opera. "What is with this whole love craze?"  
  
"It's not a craze it's what people want when they mature" Goldberg answered grabbing the converter and turning the television back on.  
  
"Let me modify the question. What is with the drama that goes with love? Check it out one couple is hiding their relationship, with the other the guy isn't sure if he should ask her to go steady, stressing about giving jewelry, others are 'painfully' lonely and then there are the one night flings" he said looking at the screen.  
  
"Averman it's not real. It's not like that sort of stuff it happening all around us" Goldberg scoffed rolling his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope you enjoyed it!!! Tell me if you did! Hint. Hint. Pssst review. 


	29. END Valentine's

I am smiling like an idiot because of the reviews!  
  
Ktbeanz (so many names but we've already covered that topic before): I'm glad that you want Charlie and Paige to have a good ending. Yes Portman is acting like a creep but I hope I'll be able to make it up in this chapter. 'Cute and such' good way to describe it. And as for my funny ending I liked it too! I'm not trying to brag, but I loved writing it...anyway I thought that I should add a quirky ending to the relationship filled chapter.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: She has wormed her way back in eh? Good to know. I'm happy you liked the ending and the Adam cutie stuff.  
  
natasha hyatt: I'm so very happy that you enjoyed the ending and I won't make Portman into a ho (at least I'll try not to, I don't promise anything. When you said ho I thought of Portman in a leather cat suit standing on a street corner and I laughed...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * Warning I wrote this bit a little differently then usual  
  
"Hey Sweets" Portman called to Paige as she walked out of the change room after hockey practice.  
  
"Hi" she greeted awkwardly she had gotten used to the names that Portman called every female in his life (as side from his relatives). They were both uncomfortable because they hadn't spoken to each other ever since he kissed her. It was if they were afraid of looking at each other; if they did then the whole team would know what happened.  
  
She stood by the door, the smell of hockey clothes wafting under the door. He was planted at the other side of the hallway not moving as if he was a statue. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did. It was wrong to jump you like that and then pressure you afterwards. Can you ...you know...forgive me?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"Of course. I want us to get back to normal this whole politely ignoring each other is getting tedious," she confessed he smiled slightly. She was joking trying to ease the tension but it wasn't affecting them much. They looked at each other both waiting for the other to leave but neither moved. The deafening silence was getting to Paige "So I heard that you made out with Sandy. Now that is a true accomplishment"  
  
He chuckled "Thanks but I don't like to womanize. It wasn't an accomplishment it was just two people coming together for one night" It was true too, Sandy knew that nothing was going to come of that night she was getting over a guy and just wanted some form of comfort which she found in Portman. He hadn't tried to take advantage of the situation either he had checked with her if she was ok with what they were doing and she had said 'yes'.  
  
"Sure dude all I know is that guys have been calling her a 'babe' since I got here" she told him the barriers they put up against each other fading slowly.  
  
Charlie was the last to exit the change room. He had been speaking to the Coach about a certain technique for slap shots. He paused when he saw the two teammates looking so separate parting themselves in the hallway. One he was falling for the other he wanted to fall...out of building...onto pointy rocks. Portman and Charlie locked eyes. The enforcer straightened himself portraying confidence against his Captain's steely glare.  
  
She darted her eyes from both teenagers. The pressure was building between the two it looked like they were waiting for the other to make the first move. She had seen this too many times. Two people waiting to pounce the other like caged lions one had to have the power, be the dominant animal. But this couldn't happen between these two or any of her team they weren't lions fighting for supremacy they were Ducks gaining strength in unity.  
  
"Just stop" she walked between the two assertively "You guys can't do this...keep on fighting each other. You are acting pretty pathetic. Not to mention what it's doing to you on the ice." Most of the team felt the strain between the players. They didn't pass to each one another or help each other while they were practicing.  
  
"I don't even know why you have a beef with me" Portman confessed  
  
Charlie was stuck he couldn't tell Portman why he was angry he would reveal what he and Paige were doing for the last two and half months.  
  
"It's because" he cleared his throat covering his mouth with his fist "...um...." He coughed still covering his mouth. He dropped his had ".... well..." he looked over to Paige.  
  
"Because he's been seeing me" Paige spat out. The two boys shot her surprised looks that matched her own. She couldn't believe she just told him that. Portman shook his head as he leaned against the wall for support while Charlie still had the look of shock but there was more happiness to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connie practically bounced into the common room after school and over to some of the Ducks who were gathered around a table.  
  
"What is with you?" Averman asked the brunette as she plopped down in her seat next to Guy who draped his arm around his girlfriend casually.  
  
"My favorite holiday is coming up," she stated smiling widely.  
  
"Which would be?" Paige asked from the other side of the table where she was playing bloody knuckles with Fulton.  
  
"Valentine's Day duh" she answered how could anyone forget about Valentine's Day? She excitedly started to munch on a cookie she had left over from lunch.  
  
There were different volumes of groans coming from the hockey players.  
  
"It isn't that bad!" Connie said not letting them kill her happy buzz.  
  
"She's right I'm kind of looking forward to it this year" Julie said smiling at Adam and touching her necklace. They were both sitting cozily on a near by coach.  
  
"I wonder why?" Paige and Averman asked in unison with matching sarcasm. They both gave each other creeped out looks. "Ow" she whispered when her knuckles hit the table.  
  
"Do you give up?" Fulton asked as he hit her fists. He tried again and missed striking the wood.  
  
"Yeah right you wish Reed" she slammed her knuckles against his.  
  
"So what are you giving Cat Lady this time?" Averman asked flicking his gaze to the necklace that Julie was holding protectively.  
  
"Nothing" Julie answered for him "I don't think he should give me anything else for a while this" she lifted the silver slightly "is more then enough"  
  
"Ouch!" Fulton proclaimed as Paige brought her fist down onto his hands.  
  
"Give up?" she asked cockily  
  
"I won't give you that satisfaction Hunter" he shook his head as he tried to concentrate on hitting her knuckles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige was sitting on her bed in her dorm working half-heartedly on her homework when Connie and Julie shot into the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Connie squealed throwing her bag onto her messy bed flopping onto Paige's bed causing the books the slump about.  
  
"Yeah we had to find out from Goldberg" Julie added as she squished the other girls by sitting on the bed made for one.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Paige asked looking at her excited roommates.  
  
"You and Charlie" Connie explained wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh that" Paige nodded "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys it's just that I didn't want everyone to know and let's face it if I told you two then the whole team would know in three seconds flat."  
  
"Hey!...wait you're right" Connie agreed, "So what is Charlie like?"  
  
"I'm not the kind to kiss and tell" Paige shrugged closing her books knowing with these two pounding her with questions she wouldn't get anything done.  
  
"Obviously" Julie said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rang throughout the house. Mr. Monroe answered the door for Guy saying hello along the way.  
  
"Where are you taking my little girl tonight?" he asked the younger man. He had known Guy since he was born and was glad to know that this was the guy that his daughter chose to date. He was a good young man.  
  
"The pond" Guy answered a smile appeared on his face when he saw Connie come down the stairs.  
  
"Ok let's go" she grabbed Guy's arm kissed her dad on the cheek and dragged her boyfriend out the door.  
  
They walked to the old duck pond hand in hand. They followed the well-known path to the frozen water. She turned and took in a quick breath.  
  
"Wow" she whispered. Guy had set candles along the edge of the pond and on the bench she could see a basket, a bomb box and red roses; her favorite flowers.  
  
"I can't believe you did this" Connie said as she scanned the area around her. "It's wonderful"  
  
Guy grinned watching the girl he loved glow with happiness.  
  
They ate the food that Guy had brought while listening to music and then put on their faithful skates and went out onto the pond. The sound of steal hitting ice rang out.  
  
Guy held Connie's hand and took her to the center of the pond. "Do you remember when we were seven? And what we did on this very spot?"  
  
"Yeah it was where we first kissed" she smiled at the memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash back to when they were seven in grade two.  
  
Guy and Connie sat on the bench tied up their skates. When they were sure that they were secure they both stood up shakily and took quivery steps out onto the ice when they fell flat onto the cold surface.  
  
"Ow" Connie wined as she tried to get up unsuccessful she fell back down this time on top of Guy.  
  
"Oof" he grunted at the sudden weight.  
  
"Sorry" she apologize  
  
"Maybe if we got up together" Guy suggested. The two held onto each other for support as they got up carefully. Once they were up the let go and took a few more steps and Guy almost fell when Connie grabbed him.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't let go," she offered holding onto her best friend.  
  
"Ok" he nodded regaining himself. They reached the middle of the pond.  
  
"Look how far we got without falling" Connie pointed out proudly.  
  
"We're quite a team like Batman and Robin" Guy said looking at where they used to be heap on the ice and then to where they stood.  
  
"I'm Batman," she said still not letting go of Guy.  
  
"No way I'm Batman," he argued.  
  
"No I am" she pushed him onto the ice. He easily crumpled and hit the solid surface.  
  
"Fine you're Batman...Robin's cooler anyway" he gave in but not without defending himself some how. She bent down and helped him up. He got back onto his feat facing her. They looked at each other their breath crystallizing in front of their mouths. Connie closed the gap between their lips and caressed his gently with her own. They pulled away quickly.  
  
"I bet Batman never did that to Robin" Guy said, Connie looked a little hurt "They were missing out" he added.  
  
She smiled and then pushed him again and he hit the ice hard. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you" she warned. He never did tell anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of flash back.  
  
"What I don't get is why you wouldn't want to be Bat Girl of something" Guy said  
  
"Because Bat Girl is amazingly stupid and Batman is so much cooler..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam was walking with Julie along the streets of Minnesota.  
  
"Adam where are we going?" Julie asked looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"I told you, you'll find out when we get there. It's not that far," he told her matter of factly.  
  
They reached their destination and Julie looked up at the cinema suspiciously. "What's so great about a movie theatre that you would have to keep it a secret?"  
  
"That" Adam pointed to a Casablanca poster with 'Now Playing' above it.  
  
She smiled widely at the poster and then to Adam. "You are the best boyfriend ever"  
  
"No you are the best girlfriend ever," he corrected as they got into line for tickets.  
  
And an hour and so later the couple walked out of the theatre. They both looked a little flushed...let's just say they didn't see much of the movie.  
  
"Um do you want to see it again?" Adam asked blushing  
  
"Sure" Julie grinned as they got back in line.  
  
By the third time they had seen all the parts that they had missed and went back to the dorms, happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Julie left for her date with Adam Paige decided to get to work. She sat down at her desk and began. She was an hour and a half into it when she heard a familiar knock from the door.  
  
She opened the door and saw Charlie on the other side.  
  
"So they all know," he said smirking.  
  
She laughed softly "Yep"  
  
"So I guess that means no more sneaking around" Charlie said looking at Ken who was walking down the hall and back to Paige. He took her out of her dorm and into his arms. They kissed passionately as Paige pulled him back into her room.  
  
*tick tick tick* (That's the sound a clock by the way...) 45 minutes later...  
  
"Charlie" she whispered, "I have to do my homework" he captured her lips with his own. A sensation ran through her. "No really I have to work," she protested. She kissed him once again and then got off of him and the bed and went over to her desk.  
  
"Ok I'll just hang out here then" he said slinking off of the bed and sat in her chair and began to pull her into the chair with him.  
  
"Nope I can't" she refused shaking her head smiling standing up, she led him to the door.  
  
"Hey the last time I had to work you seduced me to make out with you" she opened the door and pushed him lightly into the hallway "This isn't fair," he said.  
  
She smiled at him and spoke "All if fair in love and war"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Story  
  
Oh gasp! Yes it is over. But I think I am going to do a sequel. If I do it'll be called "Flying solo in a flock" I don't think it will be so romantically based but our favorite couples will be in it but there will be more focusing on the other Ducks who I neglected in this story. It'll probably be kind of choppy I don't know yet. I just want to try something out and so I don't know how bad it will be.  
  
Oh my, my first fanfiction story is over *Aluishus cries* You reviewers have been the BEST!!!!  
  
Maybe if I keep typing the story won't be over....  
  
Nope it's over *cries some more* 


End file.
